Forgotten Wings
by Naughty Kitsune
Summary: AU. HPDM slash. Magical Creature Harry submissive and Veela Draco dominant. Harry's twin was proclaimed savior of the Wizarding World while Harry was sent to the abusive Dursleys yip! It's that song and dance again!. 1/9/2013 Go read my profile for an update
1. Prologue: Sacrificed

Disclaimer: This will be the disclaimer for the entire story; I own nothing that has to do with this written work (i.e. characters, settings, some dialogue, ect. ect.), expect maybe the plot. But I didn't pay for the plot to be patented so I guess that doesn't really work either . . . heh heh.

Note: Constructive criticism and reviews are always nice but not demanded. No Flames! Flames are nothing but a waste of everyone's time and effort. If this story isn't your cup of tea, move on to something that will tickle your fancy.

Forgotten Wings

Prologue: Sacrificed

Lily Potter was heading downstairs after putting her twin baby boys to bed. With the Deatheaters attacking nearly everyday now performing one last diagnostic and strengthening spell on the house wards seemed like a pretty good idea. Though she was highly advanced in both Charms and Curses Lily believed that she would rather never be in a situation where her and her children's lives were dependant only on kill or be killed. She had the front door half open before the house's wards flared in warning.

"Hello Lily."

"No!" Lily swiftly raised her wand. "_STUPE . . ."_

"_IMPERIO_!"

'_Give me your wand Lily'._ Whispered a voice in Lily's mind. '_No! I will Not!'_ Lily was desperately fighting the overwhelming feeling telling her to listen to the voice. '_Give me your wand Lily'._ Without her minds' consent her hand slowly raised to surrender her wand to the monster in front of her. '_That's a good girl.'_ The voice was laughing now. '_Let us go have a look at your children now, shall we.'_

The monster easily maneuvered through the first floor, going straight towards a large book case. "Did you think that I would be fooled by this charm Lily?" The monster chided, "Do you really think so little of me?" He raised his wand towards the book case and muttered an intricate reveling charm. Within her mind Lily was screaming. As the book case disappeared from view a small bedroom came into view. '_NO! Please God, NO_!' There in the middle of the room was a simple white crib. Lying asleep in that crib were her babies. The monster walked towards the cribs while slowly raising his wand.

"NOOOOO!" Lily broke free from the curse and threw herself at the monster, desperate to protect her children. "You Bastard! Get the hell away from MY CHILDREN!" Lily screamed. She was frantically punching, biting, kicking and scratching the monster, anything to distract him while she searched for her wand. A hand flew towards her neck. She blocked it to the right and sunk her teeth into his arm. A curse spewed from the monsters mouth while slamming his other fist into the side of her face. She flew backwards into the wall. She again threw herself at the monster, but he was ready for her this time. A blinding pain ripped through her body, she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

During the struggle both boys had woken up and started to cry. The monster stood in front of the crib and laughed manically, "I don't know which one of you is suppose to defeat me and I don't care. You will both die _tonight!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

HD FW HD

James was terrified. While on a mission for the Order, James, Sirius and Remus were somehow ripped back into Black Manor and found it in udder chaos.

"James! The wards on your home have been breached and we can not travel there by Floo!"

That was all the three marauders needed to hear. As a precaution they were the only ones besides Dumbledore and Peter to be able to apparate though the wards surrounding Potter Estate. They had just apparated to the front door in time to see a large grin on Peter's face, and to hear the killing curse.

HD FW HD

No one could ever say what exactly happened next. The Killing Cures echoed throughout the manor followed by an enormous rush of power, throwing the three marauders and Peter to the floor. After about thirty seconds the power faded. Peter was quickly subdued by Remus while James and Sirius ran to the hidden bedroom. There they found a pile of black robes, an unconscious Lily, a screaming brown eyed baby and green eyed baby who wasn't breathing.

Dumbledore, who had arrived a moment after the discovery, noticed a 'V' like scar on Gideon's upper right arm. Gently picking Gideon up he handed him to James stating, "He is the boy-who-lived". Lily was awoken, and after seeing Harry's lifeless body, had to be taken out of the room by Sirius; James following behind with tears streaming down his face, clutching tightly to his only son.

Dumbledore, never one to miss detail, was inspecting the lightening bolt like scar on Harry's forehead when the child began to glow a faint green. Harry began breathing. After a moment green eyes open to pale blue, but were too tired to remain open.

Dumbledore knew he had a critical choice to make. Both Potter twins were very powerful and so this recovery was not entirely surprising; however, Gideon must be the boy-who-lived for he was marked with a 'V', naturally the 'V' must stand for Voldemort.

If Harry grows up in the shadow of the boy-who-lived he could very well grow up to become the next Dark Lord. 'James and Lily already believed Harry to be dead, if they raise Harry only to lose him again they would never recover,' he reasoned. Anyways, they will now have to concentrate solely on Gideon. Gideon _must_ be raised to become the next leader of the Wizarding World, which will demand the _complete_ attention of all around him. There was no place for Harry.

'Yes.' He thought to himself, 'it is better to lose Harry now instead of losing him later on. They will come to terms with Harry's death and soon forget.'

The decision was made.


	2. Chapter One: Living in Torment

Chapter One: Living in Torment

"Boy! Get your lazy arse up!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry reached for his broken glasses while unfolding himself from the rags that were his bed and blankets. Pulling on his cousin Dudley's extremely large hand-me-down shirt and pants Harry crawled out of his small bedroom from under the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was a normal affair. Harry cooked the meal, served his relatives and then waited in the corner of the room; watching his whale of an Uncle and his Uncle's carbon copy whale of a son eat more than should be humanly possible, while his Aunt Petunia ignored her food to make sure her baby beluga remembered to breath.

"Clean up Boy, and then you can have some scraps."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Continuing with the routine Harry cleaned the table, which looked like a war zone, as Uncle Vernon left for work and as Aunt Petunia walked Dudley to his school bus. Harry had never gone to school. Uncle Vernon said that a freak like him would never learn anything and so might as well earn his keep through chores. At ten years old Harry didn't care anymore. He realized at the age of three that if he wanted to learn anything besides cooking, he would have to teach himself. Dudley, being the fat and lazy creature he is, never wanted to do his homework, not even in pre-school. Harry offered to do his homework for him with two conditions: One, Dudley must sneak enough food to Harry so that Harry could actually survive to adulthood without looking like a short, starved refugee, and Second, Dudley must convince Uncle Vernon to give Harry Sundays off. The later clause was usually accomplished under the pretense that Dudley wanted to use Harry as target practice, whereas in reality Dudley would go off and do God knows what with his friends while Harry went to the library.

After four months of watching Harry pouring over books all day on Sundays the Elderly Librarian took pity on the four year old and gave him his own library card. The librarian knew something was wrong with Harry's home life. If a four year old being alone didn't tip her off then it was the grubby, extra large clothes Harry always wore; and if that wasn't it, then it was the bruises that would sometimes be marring Harry's face. He could tell that librarian wished she could do more about his abuse but whenever she asked him a question regarding his face he would come up with a viable excuse. Instead of forcing the information out of Harry she did everything in her power to provide Harry with whatever book he wanted and answered, in detail, any question Harry had. If she didn't know the answer that day then she would have it all researched out and ready for Harry on the following Sunday. Harry knew that without her he would probably be hopelessly lost, not to mention an ignorant idiot, she would never truly know how much she did for Harry, but he would always be deeply thankful for her.

"Here is your list of chores for the day." Aunt petunia said, breaking through his musing.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry had just enough time for a few bites before Aunt Petunia had appeared with another ridiculously long list of chores. Aunt Petunia was such a neat freak and germ-a-phobe that Harry would often find himself scrubbing something that was already sparkling. 'Oh well,' he sighed as he thought, 'might as well start. And just maybe I will make it to the end of the list today. And just maybe Uncle Vernon won't have a reason to hit me. . . right.'

Soon the day past by in a blur of scrubbing, weeding, scrubbing, washing, scrubbing, mowing, and a bit more scrubbing! Again, Harry really didn't care much, taking this time to zone out and review whatever it was he was attempting to learn this week. About half way through naming all the different bones in the human body Harry heard the front door slam shut.

"BOY! Front room, Now!" Harry could imagine the spittle flying.

Harry stopped scrubbing the tub and dashed down the stairs, 'if Uncle Vernon was already this angry it wouldn't be healthy to make him wait.' Harry was right. Uncle Vernon was standing in the living room looking like him was going to explode.

"You little Freak! I know you had something to do with my demotion! What do you have to say for yourself?" He spittle was spattering Harry pale face.

"I d-didn't d-do anyth-thing, I s-swear"

"Don't give me that you little Bastard!" Vernon wrapped his meaty hands around Harry's neck.

"N-no, Uncle Vern-non. I pro-promise, I d-didn't . . ."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He threw Harry to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. "They demoted me in front of _everyone_!" Another hard kick to the ribs, "And then they put me on a probationary period!" A fist painfully connected with Harry face. "I don't know how, but you are responsible!" Vernon pulled Harry into a kneeling position by his hair and then dragged him up the stairs and into Dudley's second bedroom, Harry whimpering the whole way.

Vernon walked through the doorway and threw Harry onto the bed Dudley had broken with his obesity. Harry curled into a ball and watched as his uncle broke an antenna off and old broken radio. Vernon walked across the room to stand above Harry, a malicious grin gracing his face. Vernon slowly extended the radio's antenna to reveal a weapon that suspiciously like a whip.

"If you scream, Boy, I'll whip you into unconsciousness. If unconsciousness never comes," his lips curled into a snarl, "then I will _fuck you_ into oblivion!"

And with that Vernon ripped the large t-shirt off of Harry's body, pushed and pulled Harry's limbs until he was lying on his stomach. Vernon's left hand was pushing Harry's face down into the mattress, making it difficult to breath, while his right hand tugged Harry's pant half way down his arse.

"Remember Boy, not a sound!" He then raised his right hand and brought the make shift whip down hard on Harry's soft skin.

The pain erupted from Harry upper back and continued down his body in an agonizingly slow pace. Harry began to whimper about mid back, but that just seemed to spur his uncle on. The whipping didn't stop until his upper arse bore many long, thin but deep slashes in the skin.

Tears were falling from Harry's eyes as the flesh on his back screamed in agony. Dozens of slash marks adorned his body, all bleeding profusely, soaking the mattress beneath him.

"What did I tell you about noises Boy?" Vernon asked dangerously.

"P-p-please, Un-cle V-Vernon, N-no. . ."

Instead of listening to Harry's pleas Vernon pulled Harry's legs until his arse was hanging off the bed.

"S-stop! Ple-please, S-STOP!"

Vernon laid his weight on top of Harry, causing Harry's back to scream with a new kind of pain, and covered Harry's mouth with his left hand, his right hand was slipping into the front of Harry's pants. Vernon slowly grabbed all of Harry's private parts, "you like that, don't you, you little Freak." Harry was struggling desperately against his Uncle; but having spent all day doing hard labor and then losing a substantial amount of blood was causing Harry's strength to wan rapidly. He was fighting a losing battle.

Vernon suddenly squeezed all of Harry's private parts hard and then viciously twisted them. Harry screamed into the meaty hand covering his mouth. It was too much. His body was demanding blackness and his mind willingly complied.

Harry fell limp against his Uncle. Not wanting his victim to miss out on the pain he was going to inflict, and of course Vernon couldn't give up the pleasurable screams of pain Harry was going to emit, Vernon simply threw Harry's bleeding body to the floor and left to see if dinner was ready.

HD FW HD

'Ow! Holy Bloody Hell, OW!' Harry was thinking to himself as he attempted to pick himself off of the floor. Naturally, this was easier said than done. Harry managed a sitting positing, but the motion of getting up was seriously hurting his back. 'Well,' he thought bitterly, 'at least my arse doesn't hurt.' Thanking whatever it was that stopped his Uncle from raping him while he was unconscious Harry turned to the window and noticed that there was little light coming in. 'Wonder how long I've been out. Pfft, actually, I wonder what the hell I'm supposed to do. I can't stay here, not unless I want to be butt raped by an Orca.'

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door slowly opening, "Harry?" Asked a feminine voice, "Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry softly, "Is Uncle Vernon . . . ?" He left the question open, unsure as to how to word it.

"He is asleep in our bedroom." Answered Petunia quietly, she slowly walked over and sat down in front of Harry. "I am so sorry that Vernon did this to you Harry. And to do this the day before your Eleventh Birthday," she made a clicking sound and shook her head sadly. Harry blinked, twice. "Ah, I see you forgot." She said with a smile, "and I had such a wonderful gift planned to welcome you into your manhood."

Harry's heart nearly stopped, 'no one has ever given me a gift for my Birthday. Hell, the Dursley's never even recognize my Birthday. What is she getting at?' Harry was starting to get nervous, 'something is definitely not right.'

"The only way to be properly introduced into manhood in through sex, Harry, and I figured, since you would be to young to know any women who could properly pleasure you, that I would do it" Her hands started rubbing against Harry's naked torso. "Besides, Vernon never makes love to me anymore and I need to feel like a woman again." Her hands began to move down towards the front of his pants, "I'll be gentle, Harry." She leaned forward and started to place kisses on Harry's chest while her hands started to unbutton his pants.

'Oh. My. GOD!' Harry was mentally screaming, his body in shock, 'No, no, no, no, NO! For the love of God, Run _away_!' Harry's body finally heard his mind, he pushed his Aunt away, courageously ignoring the pain this brought on, and darted towards the door. His flew down the staircase and ran towards the back door. 'There is a wildlife sanctuary about a mile from here; if I can make it there I can hide until morning. Then I'll go to the police, there is no way they can ignore me with my back looking like it went through a bloody meat grinder.'

Harry vaguely heard his Aunt screaming for his Uncle. He really didn't give a damn at the moment. Fighting off fatigue and trying to run through the hellish pain his body was in was quite enough to keep him from worrying about his Uncle's whereabouts. Harry was a very fast runner, courteous of gang Dudley's Dummies, and his body was in top shape, thank you ridiculously long chore list, there was no way in hell his Uncle was going to get his grotesquely obese meaty hands on Harry again. At least this is what Harry was repeatedly chanting in his mind.

Several extremely painful minutes later, Harry found himself running head on into the forested area. 'Okay' Harry began, 'they have bathrooms all over this place. Find one to hide in for the night and then off to the police in the morning.' Harry slowed to a walk. His back was freely bleeding down his legs now, 'best to find a bathroom before I'm eaten,' he though humorlessly, beginning his search; but after about ten minutes Harry was no closer to finding his sanctuary/ bathroom, 'Oh come on,' he kicked a nearby stump, ' this is ridiculous!' He took a different path.

"Son of a Bitch!" Harry suddenly cried, falling to the ground on his hand and knees.

"Fucking Shit! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It felt like someone was slicing him apart from within. His shoulders and back were being relentlessly torn apart from the inside out. Harry screamed until his throat was raw.

Just about the time he thought he could take no more something impossible happen, wings burst from his back, tearing flesh in the process. Harry fell to his stomach, arms lying at his sides. He looked to his left and saw a dark colored wing covered in blood, and what he guessed was sweat.

He was trying to fight off unconsciousness, 'If I lay here all night I will be eaten. And all this fucking pain will be for nothing.' He tried to stand, and fell. He tried again, only to fall again. 'No,' tears began to fall from his eyes, 'I will not die now! Not after all this! Not when I am so close.' His vision began to fade, 'please! No!'

Taking no notice of his pleas, Darkness took him.


	3. Chapter Two: My Beloved

Wow! I got reviews! I actually wasn't expecting that! Thanks a bunch! It totally got my butt in gear. Also since the reviews were so kind I will let you in on some secretes: my story started angsty – will go to sweet – change to informative, so it all makes sense – than will start on meeting people. And yes Mr. Sexy Draco will be the first person he meets! After the story has a plausible foundation it is going to be a constant shift between angst, romance, action, suspense and humor. At least that is what I will be going for – poor Harry is going to be in for a long rough ride 'cause this isn't going to be a short story! To all the slash fans; be assured that there will be lots and lots of Draco/Harry moments. Oh and yes Harry will be going to Hogwarts, muahahahahaha, cough, erm, well hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Two: My Beloved

Thirty miles outside Galway Ireland, Kyla Bronwen was startled from her slumber when her magic reacted to a powerful magical pulse. 'That's odd,' she thought as she crept out of bed, 'The last time I felt that was when Lida came into her inheritance, and even then, this pulse was exceptionally more powerful than that time.' She was pondering on what to do when she heard a voice.

"Kyla, is something the matter?" Her husband, Galen, had awoken when his wife left his side.

"Yes, Galen, from what I felt another of my kind has come into their inheritance; but, there was loneliness and a deep pain mixed with its power." She explained as she walked to look out her bedroom window.

"You want to go to the child, Kyla." It was a statement, not a question. "Alright then, go and bring the child here." A brilliant smile lit up Kyla's face. "What?" Galen started, "As if I would allow a child to suffer when I, or more presently you, have the ability to help." His wife ran over and captured his lips in a quick kiss before she started getting dressed. Galen headed towards the bedroom door, "I will Floo the Hospital and tell them that I will be taking the day off for personal reasons. Bring the child to the guest room, I will have it prepared to heal and cure any aliment by the time you return." And with that Galen was off towards the living room.

"Oh I love that man."

"'Course you do," his voice floated down the hall, "I'm Perfect!"

Kyla rolled her eyes but quickly went back to the task of focusing on the powerful aura the child had emitted. 'If I can get a good link to the power than I can teleport directly to their location.' She was in deep concentration for about two minutes, 'There,' her body was engulfed in a dazzling pale blue light, and then she was gone.

HD FW HD

He wasn't sure where he was, and he wasn't sure if he could even move, but Harry was sure that he was hearing low growling noises and scraping sounds coming from the brushes to his right. With a great amount of effort Harry managed to turn his head towards the noise, and found about a dozen pairs of glowing eyes staring back, 'Well, shit.' Harry began to pick himself off the ground, well, his was trying to push himself off the ground, unfortunately his body was having nothing to do with it.

"Okay Harry," he started to give himself a pep talk, "Pain be damned, you are not going to die tonight! Get up and run!" The growling was growing louder but he had managed to get into a kneeling position by the time his little pep talk was over. He looked towards his assailants again and found a pack of wolves staring at him hungrily, 'I am so dead.'

Harry was rallying the last of his strength to run away when a beautiful pale blue light began shimmering in front of him. 'Great, now I'm hallucinating,' but Harry soon found himself staring in wonder. There stood an angel, or what Harry thought an angel would look like. She was tall but shapely with angular features, shinning amber brown hair, pale blue eyes and fair skin. She was breathtaking.

"Are you alright my little Zane?" The angel questioned.

Harry was speechless for a moment, kneeling in front of something so beautiful after the day and night of hell would do that to a person. But he finally found his voice,

"There are wolves behind you." 'Good job dodging the question Captain Obvious.'

"I know," the angel lowered herself slowly and knelt down in front of Harry, "And they should know better than to attack a full grown Kanenayar."

"A what?" Harry was starting to wonder where is mind went at this point, no way this was real.

"A Kanenayer," She began to slip her arms around Harry, ignoring the blood as she wrapped her arms around him, helping him into a standing position, "It is rare magical being. It is what I am, and what you are."

"But, you're so beautiful . . ."

"As are you," The angel was going to say more but the wolves took that moment to make there presences known.

The angel was holding Harry against her stomach; the wolves were in a ring around the pair growling while their drool dripped to the ground, hunger replacing intelligence.

"Stupid Creatures," the angel whispered. She began to glow a pale blue again, a strong power encircled the pair just as a pair of wings emerged from the angels back. 'Ha!' Harry mentally cried triumphantly, 'so she is an angel! I am not completely insane!'

Her wings were just as beautiful as she was, pale blue feathers mixed with whites and creams in whirlwind arrangement of colors. Her voice interrupted his musing, her voice held a calm fury, "You threatened, I will respond." The wind around the pair picked up, the sky darkened; lightening like power was lashing out at the wolves, throwing and slashing the foolish creatures until they retreated to the depths of the forest.

"I am taking you home now, Zane." The angel whispered in Harry's ear.

"Why do you call me Zane," Harry questioned as his vision began to fade.

"Zane means beloved," the angel explained as she ran her fingers through his hair, her magic still crackling around them, "you have been alone and in pain for so long you can no longer sense that your soul is crying out. We will love and protect you, little one. You are our beloved, our Zane."

Tears were freely flowing down Harry's face, this was a sweet torture. There was so much love and caring embracing him; he wasn't sure what to do, or what to say, he had never how amazing this felt. Harry had known that he was broken, anyone who had ever laid eyes on him had know that he was broken, but no one had ever wanted to take full responsibility for him, to love him. After a while a part of Harry started to believe that it was his fault that no one had wanted to love him; but this overwhelming feeling of love was so, so indescribable. It filled a part of his heart that he didn't know was empty. A small watery smile graced his face as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Our Zane,"

The pale blue light flashed, the two beings vanished. The only evidence of Harry ever being there was his blood, drying on the ground.

HD FW HD

Dumbledore had felt the power surge Harry had created and as a precaution had sent a wizard from the Order of the Phoenix out to see why Harry had caused such a rush of power, Harry so far had never shown any magical ability since the night he 'died.' Dumbledore had come to believe that Harry had become a squib after his altercation with Voldemort, a backlash effect of Gideon reflecting the killing curse back to Voldemort. Of course, the wizard Dumbledore sent out had no idea why he was going to a muggle neighborhood. A flash from his fireplace within his Headmaster's Office announced the wizard's return.

"Sir, I am here to give my report." Said the wizard, with a nod from Dumbledore the wizard continued, "The family you sent me too claimed they had no knowledge of a child named Harry. So instead I opted to follow the magic trail. The magical signature was odd, Sir, had it not be in such a great quantity I would never have been able to track it. I don't believe it was a wizard's signature; but, when I found the area where I believed this 'Harry' may have been, all I found was blood on the ground and wolf tracks everywhere."

"Thank you, Shackelbot. Please keep this incident between us, that will be all," Dumbledore dismissed the wizard and went back to his contemplation while sucking on some lemon drops.

HD FW HD

When the pale blue light faded Galen saw his beautiful wife covered in blood, clutching a boy who looked like he had just escaped a DeathEater rampage.

"Merlin," Galen hesitated for a moment, 'who would do that to a child?' "Quick Kyla, can you retract his wings?" Kyla summoned her magic and forced Harry's wings to retract into his bloody back.

"Let's put him on the bed." They gently placed Harry's abused body on the bed, "Kyla, go clean yourself up and then get some rest. I'll work on his injuries and stay with him until you awake. You're going to have to explain this to the girls though." Galen gave her his – there is no way I am going to explain this to the 'girls of a billion questions' – look. Kyla nodded and headed off to their bedroom.

"Now," He paused, "where to start?" Galen decided to run an injury listing spell, "Black eye, slight concussion, cracked and swollen esophagus, severe bruising of the chest, lacerations covering his entire back, some shallow cuts and bruising on his legs." Though Galen was furious with the list of injuries, he was ready to kill who ever did this when he read that there was also severe bruising of the boy's genital region.

"Okay, best to start at the top."

Dr. Galen spent the next three hours pouring healing and blood replenishing potions down the boy's throat and then healing each of the boys injuries with painstaking precision, being especially careful on the boy's privates. When it came time to heal the boy's back Galen was determined to make each lash heal with as little scarring as possible. By the time he was done he couldn't say he was very happy with his work, though each slash was now only a thin silver line there were so many on the boy's back that if you to a moment to look at the boys back, you could easily tell something awful had happened to him. "Damn," Galen muttered as he moved the boy to again lie on his back; a small voice caught his attention.

"N-n-no, p-p-please, s-stop" The boy was whimpering in his sleep.

"Child," Galen gently tried to shake the child awake, leaning over the bed, "wake up child, you are safe here."

Harry was reliving the part of the night where his Uncle had begun to touch him when he heard a deep male voice coaxing him awake. He gratefully pulled out of his nightmare and opened his eyes; Hazel eyes were staring down at him in concern.

"Welcome to the land of the living, would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." Harry's raw voice croaked out. The man helped him into a half sitting position, and then brought the water to Harry's lips. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome," Galen summoned a chair with his wand and sat down next to the bed, Harry was wide eyed at the display of magic but quickly composed himself. "My name is Galen. You have already met my wife Kyla. From the size of you eyes a moment ago you have never seen anyone do magic before, have you?"

"No, Sir"

"Please, never call me sir," a smile graced his features, "makes me feel old." Harry returned the man's smile.

"Okay, Galen. My name's Harry, I was never told my middle or last name, but the angel, um, I mean, Kyla called me Zane." Galen chuckled at the angel comment.

"Alright then, Harry Zane Bronwen, Sound good to you? Kyla is damned and determined to claim you for her own, you know."

"Really," Harry's voice cracked with emotion, "is that true? You're going to adopt me?" Harry was valiantly trying to hold back his tears but they were soon falling from his eyes, "I thought it might have been a dream. The angel, er, Kyla wanting to keep me, that is. . . " Harry trailed off.

Galen pulled Harry into his embrace, "You are my son now. You will be loved and cared for as long as I live. Your mother will love you and I am sure your sisters will adore you. I'll have you know that you are now apart of a family with four of the most protective women on the face on the earth." Harry laughed in between sobs, "Zane, you need to rest. When you wake up we will explain everything to you, I promise."

Galen didn't have to wait long, Harry had already fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at the boy he held, and placed a fatherly kiss on the boy's head.

"Merlin, I already love him."


	4. Chapter Three: Home

Chapter Three: Home

As soon as Kyla awoke she went to check on Harry. Finding both a sleeping Harry and a sleeping Galen she went to add another bedroom to the house. After finishing the room to her satisfaction, done in deep evergreen colors, she set off to make breakfast and prepare herself for the interrogation she would receive from her daughters as soon as they spotted the new room.

Just as Kyla had breakfast on the table her three terrors, lovingly called so, entered the room. It took Kyla about an hour to explain the events of last night to her daughters' satisfaction, but as soon as they were content with their interrogation they were practically dieing to meet their new brother. Well, they hoped that he would want to become apart the family. This was the subject they were heatedly discussing when they entered the guest room, successfully waking both males currently inhabiting the room.

HD FW HD

Harry was in a deep peaceful slumber when the sound of many voices, mostly female voices to be exact, woke him. 'Wait a second.' Harry had noticed the feel of sheets on his vary nude body, 'I'm naked!' Harry's eyes flew open and his cheeks colored in a faint blush; unfortunately all he could see were five extremely blurry shapes.

"Look!" Said a blur with a young feminine voice, "He's awake!"

"Calm yourself Lida. You're going to scare him." Chastised another young feminine voice.

"The only scary thing here is you!" The one called Lida countered.

"Says the great green fluff ball!" Replied the other.

"Oh, I mess up on a hair drying spell one time, One Time, and it sticks with me forever!" Said the vexed blurry Lida.

"Knock it off you two! Are you alright Zane?" Asked yet another feminine voice.

"I'm feeling much better thanks," Harry honestly replied, 'Yikes! Females everywhere and I'm naked!' He thought before continuing, "But I can't see without my glasses."

"Oh, no problem there," Galen voiced, "I can fix that easily."

A blurry figure came closer to Harry and pointed something at his right eye. Harry heard Galen muttering something as the blurry stick he was pointing at Harry's right eye moved to his left eye. The muttering stopped, there was a slight irritation in Harry's eyes which caused him to close both eyes and rub them childishly.

"How's that Zane?" Galen inquired.

Harry opened his eyes and his mouth promptly fell open. In front of him stood three of the most beautiful girls he had every seen.

"Oh look," said the one with violet eyes, "I think we put him into shock."

"Lida," said the one with teal eyes, "try to remember that Zane has never seen a Kanenayar before mother. And he thought that she was an angel." She giggled.

Harry's blush turned a shade darker. He took a moment to glare in Kyla's and Galen's direction, Kyla just smiled while Galen replied with a shrug and a smile.

"You two are embarrassing him," said the one with dark blue eyes, she turned to face Harry, "I'm Necia, and these are my sisters Adora and Lida. You've obviously already met mum and dad."

A wide eyed Harry took a moment to take in what he was seeing. Galen was a tall man at about 6'4" with golden brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned with very sculptured features. Kyla was just as stunning as he remembered, with her heavenly beauty and warm eyes. And here were their daughters, a perfect molding of the two. Necia had light blonde hair, dark blue eyes with beautifully tanned skin. Adora had golden reddish hair, teal eyes with fair skin. Lida, who was the shortest of the three, had jet black hair, violet eyes and fair skin as well. All three girls had inherited their parents delicate but sharp features, Harry smiled, 'I've been adopted by a family of supermodel,' he thought shaking his head in wonder. Harry sat up, making sure that the blankets were tucked firmly around his lower torso.

"I'm Harry," he said, "Harry Zane Bronwen."

That must have been what the three girls were waiting for, as soon as the words left Harry's mouth they squealed in excitement and pounced on their new brother, showering him with hugs and kisses.

"Eeeeeee," squealed Lida, "We have a brother!"

"We're so happy that you want to stay Zane!" Adora said as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"We'll help you learn about the magical world, and all about being a Kanenaree! You'll be flying in no time!" Necia was actually bouncing with excitement. Harry was quite happy basking in the warm feelings of love and affection rolling off his new sisters.

"Girls," Galen admonished, ruining the effect with the large grin on his face, "One step at a time if you will."

"Zane," Kyla moved to sit next to Harry, "Are you sure want to be officially adopted into this family?"

Kyla was allowing him to make his own decisions, she wasn't going to force him into anything that he might not want to do. Harry had never felt so happy in his life.

"Yes!" Harry answered straight away, "I would like that very much." Five faces broke out into beautiful smiles.

"Then," Kyla said as everyone made themselves more comfortable, "there is much to explain." After Kyla magically clothed Harry in silk pajamas she gave him a quick run down of the family.

Galen Bronwen is one of the top Doctors at Saint Mungo's Hospital, he had interned there after he graduated from Beauxbatons over thirty years ago. It was during his internship that he had met and married Kyla, who had come in with a rather nasty jarvey bite, and well, they hit it off.

In the beginning years Galen found many medical spells to be inadequate and so took it upon himself to start reworking the spells. Once he had perfected nearly a dozen spells the hospital's Board of Directors put him in charge of a new section dedicated to refining medical spells and potions. Though Galen Bronwen was a mere half blood from Ireland he created a legacy worthy of Merlin. Many lives were saved because of the enhanced spells and potions. It was seven years ago when Dr. Galen was given the honour of the Order of Merlin – second class and was asked to stand on the Board of Directors for the hospital.

Kyla is a veterinarian for magical creatures, hence the jarvey bite. Kyla was home schooled by her mother, Sabine, who was also a Kanenayar, and who is still alive and living in the Caribbean with her husband, Raiden. At seventeen Kyla took her NEWTs, passing them flawlessly, and started her career as a veterinarian. She was very well renowned herself – which made it highly embarrassing to be bitten by a jarvey of all creatures; but loved the animals more than anything else, and so turned down every job offer sent her way. At the moment she worked part time as an in-home vet, the rest of the time she home schooled her daughters, Necia being 15, Adora being 13 and Lida being 11 – only one month older than Harry.

Next Kyla began her introduction to the Wizarding World with a general overview of how it functioned. She briefly covered politics, the judicial system, how medical care was provided, the wizarding retail and food industry, culture, the average home life and finally, schooling. This little conversation lasted until lunch time, much due to the fact that the rest of the family was determined to add in their own commentary every once and a while.

As Kyla went off to prepare lunch Galen shooed the girls out of the room so that he could take Harry's measurements. Galen was going to take them and cloth Harry before but the arrival of the three terrors had quickly changed that.

After that was completed, and Harry was fully clothed, Galen lead him on a tour through his new home. There were five bedrooms, Harry was ecstatic at the sight of his own personal bedroom. Galen smiled as Harry explored his room but was wondering where Harry had lived if a normal bedroom brought about this much excitement. Galen shook his head from those thoughts and continued with the tour. The house also had a music room, library, living room, dinning room, kitchen, and a glass sitting room where you could relax in nature but not be in nature. Galen explained that it was perfect for rainy days or when you were sick and couldn't go outside.

After lunch Harry was shown the back yard. It was a clearing of about seven acres surrounded completely by thick trees.

"This is the perfect place to fly!" Adora said as she pulled off her sweatshirt revealing a red halter top.

Harry gasped, "You have a tattoo!" There were two black lines that began mid back on either side of her spine; they headed upwards in a decorative pattern that stretched out to cover her shoulder blades.

"Well so do you," She said matter of factly, "All of us do, well, except for dad, but that's because he's not a Kanenaree." To prove her point her sisters also took off their sweatshirts to reveal the same black tattoo on their backs.

"Whoa, cool! I have one too? Why?" Harry was enthralled.

"Well it's a symbol of our wings. When your wings come out the tattoo disappears, when you retract your wings it reappears." And to prove Adora's point, again, all three sisters unfurled there wings, successfully banishing their tattoos.

Adora's wings were a flurry of teal feathers, aqua feathers with black feathers blending the colors together. Lida's wings were a flurry of violet feathers, deep purple feathers with black and white feathers accenting the other colors. Necia's wings were a whirlwind of dark blue feathers and light blue feathers with white and silver feathers accenting. Their wings were about four meters from tip to tip. Harry was trying very hard not to do an impression of a gold fish.

As one they took off into the air, performed a few acrobatic maneuvers; diving, spinning and somersaulting in the air. When they had showed off a little, okay a lot, they descended in front of Harry.

Necia retracted her wings and approached Harry, "Try to unfurl your wings, Zane."

"Okay," Harry replied, "Any hints?"

"Just imagine them unfurling from you back."

It only took a second for Harry's wings to burst forth from his back. His wings were also about four meters in width but his were a whirlwind of Greens, ranging from a deep forest green to a brilliant jade followed by a very light mint green with black feathers accenting the different shades.

Harry was practically bursting with excitement, "When do I get to learn how to fly?"

Galen and Kyla laughed softly. "How about we go back to the sitting room and we explain Zane's Heritage to him first?"

All four children groaned in response, which was met by even more soft laughter from their parents.

HD FW HD

Harry was currently in his new room running everything he had just learned through his mind. Kyla's voice seemed to play in repeat,

_A Kanenaree, the male name, and Kanenayar, the female name, were originally mythical birdlike creatures. Like many other magical creatures they interbred with wizards and witches, and now this is our currant form. For the most part we can pass off as normal witches and wizards, with no one the wiser; however, there are significant differences slight pause besides the wings. We do not have to use wands, spells or incantations like wizards do. We do have the ability to perform a wizard's style of magic but our true power lies in being apart of magic, molding in to do our bidding. We are very strong when using the elements and have nearly limitless power when doing so, but we do not use this power lightly. Since our race was created we have been a symbol of pure love, and to this day we can not harm another unless we are being attacked or if we perceive an attack on our loved ones. We are extremely protective of the ones we love and will cause serious harm to those who threaten or cause our loved ones any type of discomfort or pain, whether it is mental or physical. But for the most part we use our powers like everyone else; to make our lives and the lives of those we love easier. Another point you should know is since we are a physical representation of love we tend to almost crave it. You will notice very quickly that we tend to be more touchy than most, freely giving hugs, kisses and comfort. When we care for someone we will express it openly, it is in our nature to do so. _

Harry was almost afraid to fall asleep to find that this was all a dream, here he was protected, loved and wanted. 'This is almost too good to be true. And even though this all seems so unbelievable, it just feels so completely right.'

And with a small smile gracing his face Harry fell asleep to dreams of flying and feathers.


	5. Chapter Four: Of Serpents and Birth

Chapter Four: Of Serpents and Birth

The early morning sun filtered threw the bedroom window, early morning rays' landing on Harry's eyelids, successfully waking him. With a grunt he pushed the blankets down his bear torso, throwing a glare at the cheery sunshine, 'Well seeing as how I'm up I might as well go flying.' Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of kaki drawstring pants over his boxers.

At seventeen Father Time and his Kanenaree inheritance had been very kind to Harry, giving him beauty and pose to rival the most heavenly of beings. Standing at an imposing 6 feet his ebony hair, though still untamed, had softened, giving him a 'just rolled out of bed after a great night' look. Harry's large bedroom eyes had lightened to a captivating pale green enclosed by a forest green. His ears had come to a slight point, not noticeable on his sisters or mother due to their long hair but seemed to stand out more with Harry's chaotic style. Hours of outdoor activity had not only given Harry a light honey brown tan but had graced him with a trim toned body. Strong arms, sculpted chest, smooth back and wash board abs were followed by a firm arse; long lean legs completing his ethereal like appearance. And oddly enough even his nails had changed, giving off the impression that he was constantly having manicures and pedicures done.

Harry lazily left his bedroom being careful not to wake the other occupants of the house. As Harry stepped out the door to the backyard he placed a warming charm over himself, unfurled his wings, and took off into the air.

As he soared over the shires of Ireland Harry was contemplating the last few years. Six years ago today he had been welcomed with open arms into a family that had wanted him, with absolutely no previous knowledge of who his was, and showered him with more love than he could ever imagine. He had also learned of his heritage as a Kanenaree, and though he was given an explanation of his ancestry he was still amazed at the perks that came with it. One new ability in particular had him reeling, sure he had always retained information rather well, but this Kanenaree gift was shocking.

His mother, Kyla, believed that a Wizarding School could never properly teach her children and so took it upon herself to home school them all, a feat that would try the patience of a saint. A week or so after Harry came in to his Kanenaree inheritance he found that he could remember nearly everything he read, in fact he came to posses a photographic like memory; which came in extremely helpful given that Kyla proved herself to be the worlds most demanding teacher.

Everyday Kyla had her children read something on the magical world: History of Magic, Theories of Magic, The History of the Ministry of Magic, Magical Laws and Politics, The Magical Culture, Wizarding Spells, Divination, Herbology, Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, Care of Magical Creature, Dark Arts, Defense Against Dark Arts, The Most Influential People of the Ages, Charms, Curses, Magical Languages, Magical Games, Ancient Ruins, Hand to Hand Combat, Medicinal Magic as well as hundreds of other subjects. Naturally Kyla also taught her children how their race embraced magic and nature, molding it to their will, controlling the elements and drawing strength from the world around them. You name it they read and performed it, moreover they didn't have to worry about underage magic since the ministry is only focused on 'wizard magic.'

After hours of studying and performing magic, Harry, Necia, Adora and Lida were released to explore the outdoors. It was at these times that Harry's sisters had taught him to fly; with their guidance he quickly mastered his wings, controlling the air around him to aid him. Sometimes Kyla would transport them to different locations throughout Europe, that way her children had more to explore, could encounter a variety of magical creatures first hand and could fly in different types of weather conditions.

After dinner each night the family would gather in either the library, sitting or living room where they would converse on the topics the children had read about that day or the creatures they had found. These moments were always interesting considering that Bronwen family not only was able to retain even the smallest details of something they read or encountered (though sometimes they did become a little scatterbrained) but also seemed to be composed of born debaters. At least once a week Galen and Kyla would compose teams who would then argue for the opposite points of a topic, this way their children could put their knowledge to use and also learn to look at an argument from all angles before forming a solid opinion.

Harry folded his right wing in a little, lengthening his left wing to turn him back towards home, he smiled when he saw a herd of Pegasus, getting an early start on the migrating season, in the clouds just above him. Not surprised by this Harry soared up to join the flock, hearing welcoming whinnies as he took his place.

As odd as is seems, nothing had really surprised Harry since he had been introduced to the magical world, well, that is not entirely true. But really, only two things had completely shocked him. The first happened while Harry and his sisters explored an enchanted forest by a coast in Italy.

------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

Trying to teach Herbology with a more interactive approach, Kyla gave Necia, Lida, Adora, and Harry a list of plants that were in the surrounding area and sent them off on a scavenger hunt, making them write down the locations of where they found certain plants so they could of course write an essay as to why. Joy.

About half was down the list Harry headed near the sea to catalogue some of the seashore plants. While walking towards an alcove Harry was carefully looking over his list of plants when he heard a soft hiss, _ If you ssstep any clossser I will bite you _ Doing what any sane person would do after a threat like that, Harry froze. Waiting a few moments to make sure whatever had said that wouldn't strike him; Harry slowly looked down, and nearly fainted. Curled just a few feet ahead on the path was a young Leviathan, Harry's stopped breathing 'Merlin! A LEVIATHAN!' Harry screamed in his mind while his eyes seemed to bulge.

The Leviathan's fifteen foot beautiful body was shimmering with the afternoon sun, a dark blue and silvery Celtic trinity knot work pattern running down the length of the serpent's body, it's platinum wings were tucked so close to it's body that you could almost be tricked into thinking that they weren't wings at all. A hissing language suddenly came from the creature, _ Ssstupid human, ssstep on me and you will die painfully. _

'I can't believe this, I can understand her. And I know it's a her, weird,' Harry decided to try and respond, _ Beautiful Leviathan, I am not a human, I am a Kanenaree, _he took off his shirt and unfurled his wings to show the truth of his words, _ I would never intentionally harm sssuch a magnificent creature sssuch asss yourssself. _

The Leviathan was looking at Harry appraisingly, _ A Karenaree, I wasss curiousss asss to why you sssmelled different. Your ssscent carriesss purity, intelligence, compasssssion and a tremendousss power; many will be drawn to your power as you grow older. _ The Leviathan paused, as if trying to decide something, _ I like you. My name isss Ssshasssa, if you would like I could become a companion to you, I will Not be like a common Familiar, our relation will be more like a friendssship. This lazy life boresss me and you are very interesssting. _

Harry smiled radiantly, _ My full name is Harry Zane Bronwen, but I go by my middle name, Zane. And I would love to have your friendssship; but, how will you travel without being ssseen? _

Shasa laughed, _ I can ssshrink my form and will travel around your neck when necessssary. _ Suddenly Shasa's body began to shrink, stopping when she was about two feet in length. Harry retracted his wings, put his shirt on, and watched happily as the two foot Leviathan flew towards him, settling herself around his neck.

Harry headed back towards where he believed his family to be, _ I hope you enjoy being fawned over, becaussse as sssoon as my family ssseess you, you wont be able to essscape their conssstant affection. _

Harry watched as Shasa smiled, yes, smiled, _ I wisssh I had met you sssooner, young ssserpent ssspeaker, being fawned over sssounds very pleasssant to me. _

------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------

Harry had been twelve when he met Shasa, and as promised from both sides, she was a wonderful friend and the Bronwen's had taken to her like a fish to water. Most of the time Harry and Shasa were inseparable, only being apart when she goes hunting or when either of them would like privacy.

Learning that he was a Parseltongue had been quit a shock, and a little odd since it is an ability held mainly by dark wizards, including He-who-must-not-be-Named; but all the serpents Harry had met had been very friendly, and usually showed him a deep respect seeing as he was friends with a Leviathan.

The second surprise was uncovered while Harry was reading up on the mating rituals of magical creatures when he was thirteen. To his shock the Kanenaree and Kanenayar were included.

------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

Though a Kanenaree is the male of their race they are one of the few magical beings that can procreate with both female and male sexes. In a heterosexual relationship the mating and impregnation occurs normally, with the Kanenaree impregnating his female partner. In a homosexual relationship the Kanenaree will take on the submissive role of birthing. It is theorized that this is possible due to the extremely compassionate and elemental nature of their race, since it is the their elemental magic which prepares and sustains the Kanenaree's body; making it possible to perform the complex act of child birth. 

Harry's jaw hit the floor, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" He turned towards Lida who was sitting next to him in the sitting room, "Did you know that I could become pregnant?"

Lida blinked owlishly, "What?" She grabbed the book and skimmed over the section he had been reading. Since Lida was only a month older than Harry they were reading the same books and so could be found studying together often. "Oh, my," she looked up at Harry, her eyes dancing with something that looked suspiciously like laughter. She gently closed the book, gave it to Harry and calmly walked from the room.

Harry groaned, "Three, two, one . . ."

Shrieks of laughter filled the room as his three sisters came bursting in, Necia and Adora dived for the book while Lida continued laughing in the doorway.

"Oh Zane, this is hilarious!" Said Adora after reading the paragraph.

"No it is Not!" Harry rebuked.

"Oh yes it is," Lisa countered walking closer, "Not only do you have to make sure you don't knock someone up, you have to make sure you don't get knocked up either!" And with that Adora and Lida burst into another fit of laughter.

After hearing her girls laughter Kyla entered the sitting room to find Lida and Adora on the ground laughing, Necia reading a book with a huge smile on her face, and Harry doing his best to glare his sisters to death, "What is going on here?"

"Zane, babies, pregnant, waddle . . ." Lida tried explaining threw her giggles.

"I WILL NOT WADDLE!" Lida and Adora started laughing harder, "OH THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Harry pounced on his older sisters, intent on tickling them to death.

"Mum," Necia, who still had a huge smile on her face, addressed Kyla, "Is it true that Zane could become pregnant?"

"Oh, well, yes. He can." Kyla answered

"Wow Zane! Just think, you can do naturally what hundreds of other wizards can't." Necia stated.

"Erm, come again?" Harry was far too busy attacking Lida to pay full attention to Necia.

"Zane, when two wizards wish to have a family the one who will carry the child has to take a special potion to become pregnant. And from what I remember they have to take the potion everyday until the child is born, which is when the doctors have to perform a cesarean to get the baby out," Necia explained. "You should be grateful for this gift," she looked at her two sisters before continuing, "And you two should be more, um, understanding."

"We are understanding, Necia." Said Lida.

"But you have got to admit, a pregnant waddling Zane is a funny image!" Adora argued.

Kyla exited the room while Harry was systematically trying to take out his sisters with minor hexes, as they retaliated by voicing future visions of a very plump, pregnant Harry.

------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------

Harry smiled at his memories. After getting over the initial shock of finding out he could become pregnant Harry found that he had no aversions to the idea. In fact he found himself very lucky that, if he should so chose to be with another man, he could form the type of bond that came with carrying a child.

Waving goodbye to his flying companions he broke away from the flock to land in his back yard. Just as he was about to enter home he heard Shasa voice coming from the trees,_ Did you have a nice flight? _ She asked, slithering towards Harry.

Harry put his hand to the ground so that Shasa could slither up to his neck, _ Yesss I did, thanksss. How wasss your hunt? _

_ Deliciousss _

Harry chucked at that as he walked into the house. Going up to his room to dress, Harry decide to wear a long sleeved coal colored v-neck sweater with a pair of black slacks that had dark silver lining running down the sides. He pulled on his favorite black cloak which had silver snakes embroidered into the hem, as if they were slithering around his feet, with dark silver satin lining the inside. After putting a silver stud in his right ear's cartilage piercing he headed downstairs, not bothering to put on a necklace since Shasa had already determined that she will be occupying his neck for the rest of the day. Harry was two steps into the dinning room before his ears were bombarded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZANE!"


	6. Chapter Five: Dress Robes, Snakes and Bo

NK: YIPPY! Draco's in this chapter!

Draco: Oh shut up and let them read for themselves!

NK: I can cause you to be impotent you know.

Draco: By all means, cheer away.

NK: smirks enjoy.

Chapter Five: Dress Robes, Snakes and Books

Harry smiled. His family was sitting around the table partaking in what looked all of Harry's favorite breakfast foods. Harry quickly took a seat, served himself a Belgium waffle, smothered it in whip cream and strawberries, and then proceeded to devour it.

"Be sure and remember to breath Zane," Galen advised, laughing as Harry continually shoved large amounts of food into his mouth, "chewing might be good too."

Kyla laughed, "I wasn't sure what to make for the birthday boy, so I decided on everything. So you had better eat up!"

"Don't worry Mum, I'll make sure there won't be leftovers." Harry said as he began to pile eggs and bacon onto his now empty plate. "So I guess you three were able to get today off?"

"Yeah," Necia answered, "the hospital let us off no problem. Actually they seemed to demand that we take the next few days off, something about working to hard. Oh, but the staff did say to wish you a happy birthday."

Harry just smiled. After Necia and Adora had received perfect markings on their NEWTs they both decided to follow their father and become doctors. Since Galen was one of the head doctors it was simple to get Necia into an intern position when she was eighteen, and in no time at all she had proved herself to be a valuable addition to the staff. When Adora applied for an internship two years later the hospital jumped at the prospect of another Bronwen. In the last few years Necia and Adora, with their father's guidance, have even invented new healing techniques as well as a few new healing potions geared to help those driven mad by curses. Recently they had told Harry of a married couple, the Longbottoms, who were brought out of their torture induced madness thanks to a potion/spell combination they had invented; though full recovery was still a ways off. Yes, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was very lucky to have such bright caring people working for their cause.

"After we are finished eating we are going to take you out Birthday shopping!" Harry groaned in response to Galen's announcement, Galen laughed, "Now don't sound too thrilled there Zane."

"What? Look at the three delinquents over there! They are plotting something and I know it is going to involve a bit of pain on my part." Harry shivered.

"Well, Mum and Dad get you first," Adora smiled wickedly, "but when they are done we get to have our way with you."

"Should I write a will?" The look on his sisters' faces would frighten a fully grown dragon.

"We promise that you will survive the day intact," Necia offered.

"But we won't promise that you won't be sore," Lida finished.

Harry shivered again, _ they're going to be the death of me one day, I just know it. _

_ Not death, more like a conssstant sssource of dread. Besssidesss, you've sssurvived yearsss of their pranksss, one day ssshouldn't kill you _

_ Ssshasssa, their last prank had me sssussspended upssside down until I proclaimed them the underground rulersss of the world _ Harry countered

_ Well, that wasss in retaliation to you hexing their hair to change different colorsss every time they sssaid the word 'the.' Besssidesss you ssshould have ssswallowed your pride and just gotten it over with inssstead of prolonging the inevitable _ Shasa stated wisely.

_ Admit defeat ssso quickly! Never! And I only did that becaussse they put itching powder in my boxer drawer. That wasss a nightmare that wasss. _

_ You're jussst well loved _ Shasa laughed.

"Zane, if you're done trying to elicit sympathy from Shasa we are going to head out now." Kyla said while cleaning up the table with a few waves of her hand.

"Might as well head to the gallows with my chin up," Harry followed the family to the living room.

"That's a boy, Zane." Galen said as he grabbed Kyla's waist, "Always face your demise with courage."

Kyla rolled her eyes, "Now you are all to transport to the entrance of Diagon Ally."

With a flash of purple, green and blues the Bronwens were gone.

HD FW HD

The Bronwen family teleported to their destination and looked on as numerous witches and wizards went about their daily shopping throughout the twisting cobblestone streets of Diagon Ally.

"Alright, Zane is our hostage first," Galen received an elbow to the gut from Kyla, "You girls can go where ever you like until his time with us is up, you can collect the hostage at Flourish and Blotts in two hours. Come captive, off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, knowing that Harry really would try to escape, and headed towards the clothing shop, but only after receiving another assault from Kyla's elbow.

"Just remember Zane," Lida called to their retreating backs, "Mum and Dad are the calm before the storm!"

Harry groaned, "Joy."

After ten minutes of walking Harry was lead through the welcoming doors of the robe store, which set of a ringing sound to alert the seamstress that she had customers.

"May I help you?" Asked the kind voice of Madam Malkin.

"Yes," replied Kyla, "we would like to purchase a new set of dress robes for our son Zane," Galen pushed a reluctant Harry in front of the seamstress, "We would also like to purchase some sweaters, dress shirts, and slacks for him as well."

"Of course, Zane, would you please remove your robe and stand on the pedestal for me. You might want to hand over your snake as well" Madam Malkin was eyeing Harry like she was just given a new dress up doll.

"Yes, Madam."

After Harry handed his father his robe, gently gave Shasa to his mother and took his place on the pedestal he was assaulted with flying measuring tapes, bolts of fabric of various colors and a barrage of questions on the different creatures he would like to be embroidered into his robes and dress shirts. For an hour the seamstress had Harry trying of different style of clothing, making sure she had the right cut that would show off his strong lean physic, as well as different colors of clothing, constantly commenting on which colors would bring out his eyes or the shades that would complement his tanned skin. Harry was about to explode; thankfully his mother had realized this,

"Thank you Madam. I believe we have chosen more than enough at the present time," Kyla handed the seamstress her Gringotts charge card and a piece of parchment, "please have the clothes delivered to this address when it is all completed."

"Very good." Madam Milkins left to charge the card and write a receipt of the order.

Harry however was off the stool, in his robe and was out the door before the seamstress could come back. A few moments later his parents joined him outside, Shasa flew over to Harry's neck,

"The next stop is Flourish and Blotts. Hopefully this will be less painful than the last stop." The smirk on Galen's face was not convincing Harry that his father hadn't enjoyed watching his only son suffer at the hands of the seamstress.

_ Isss there a chance that we might be able to pick me up a sssnack? _ Shasa questioned

"Shasa wants to know if we can stop by Magical Menagerie, I believe she has become addicted to those new snake snacks. The ones that act and taste like a rat but are really a combination of a vitamins and a health potions."

"Sure son, but don't take too long. The second gift from us is to pick out any five books that you like and you only have forty five minutes before your sisters will come to claim you."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," Harry did a slow jog to the pet store as his parents headed to the book store.

HD FW HD

"Draco darling, you have been staring at the snakes long enough. Please make your selection so that we can be out of this pungent odor." The gracefully slender Narcissa Malfoy said, brushing some strains of her light blond hair from her grey-blue eyes.

Draco had indeed been looking at the snakes, judging their strengths, weaknesses and appearance, trying to choose the perfect familiar. For the last six years Draco had been dubbed 'The Prince of Slytherin' and so for his final year he was determined to have a snake familiar that would help him to leave a lasting impression.

"I do apologize, mother," he said smoothly, "but I can not decide which snake would best exemplify my position as a Slytherin leader," Draco turned towards his father, Lucius Malfoy, "do you have a suggestion father?"

"I find that the most expensive is usually the best." Malfoy Sr. replied, his silver eyes' roaming over the different snakes, shaking his platinum blond head in disgust whenever his eye found something he thought distasteful.

Unfortunately for Draco his father's advice was not helping matters much, the most expensive snake was an Occamy. And since Draco had absolutely no idea how to properly handle a snake that dangerous he was back to his original problem. He was inspecting the information card of each snake when he heard hissing sound . . . from behind. It seemed as though his parents had heard it as well since they too had become perfectly still.

Praying that a dangerous snake had not escaped, Draco slowly turned around and saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, a scent reached his nose causing his eyes to widen fractionally.

Draco smirked, 'That boy is a submissive,' he thought as his eyes roamed over the boy's toned body, drinking in the boy's tanned skin, soft wild hair and bright green eyes. The boy was also dressed in some of Draco's favorite colors with silver snakes embroidered on his robe, snakes being Draco's second favorite creature. Draco watched as the boy seemingly talked with a snake that was coiled around his neck, 'A perfect conversation starter.'

With a small smile on his lips Draco approached the boy, "Pardon me, may I ask you a question?"

Green eyes turned to meet silver.

HD FW HD

Entering the store Harry's nose was assaulted by the different smells coming from the various cages, he quickly made his way to the counter.

"Could I purchase five Snack Snacks please," Harry asked the clerk.

"'Course sir, they're in the back. It will just take a moment to retrieve them." The clerk left Harry waiting at the front counter.

_ It ssstinks in here _ Shasa moved her head closer to Harry's neck so her forked tongue was practically licking his neck.

_ Yesss it doesss, but let usss remember that we are here to appeassse your pallet. _Harry was trying valiantly to ignore the stench by breathing through is mouth.

_ Yesss, well, a happy Ssshasssa meansss a happy family _

Harry chuckled, _ referring to yourssself in the third person are we? You mussst really want thossse sssnacksss. _

Shasa didn't get the chance to response as a new voice addressed Harry, "Pardon me, may I ask you a question?"

Harry turned his gaze towards a pair of silver-blue eyes, his breath hitched, 'Good Merlin he's gorgeous.' The speaker easily stood over six feet tall and held himself with a sense of pride and self-assurance. Harry's eyes moved automatically, looking the boy up and down, taking in his muscular body, broad shoulders, pale sharp features and his platinum blonde hair. The boy must have notice Harry's assessment of his person as his small smile turned into an arrogant smirk. Harry blushed faintly at being caught,

"Um, sure," 'Real smooth Romeo,' Harry was mentally kicking himself.

"I see you have a serpent, and I believe I heard you speaking Parseltongue." Harry shivered as the baritone voice washed over him. "I was wondering if you could help me choose a familiar?" The blonde boy motioned towards the snake section of the pet store, where Harry presumed the boy's parents were currently standing.

Harry nodded his consent and followed the boy, "Are you looking for any particular qualities?" Harry questioned trying not to ogle the boy's backside.

"A snake that won't bite me is top priority but if it can also be useful in some manner that would be preferred."

They had made it to the cages; Harry was standing between the boy and the boy's father, who was a taller more matured version of the boy, as he began to speak. Harry could tell by their looks reflecting on the glass that the boy's family seemed to be impressed with his ability,

_ Do any of you wisssh to become a familiar to the male wizard to my left? _Harry questioned the snakes. _ He isss looking for a sssnake that would be loyal to him and could help him in sssome manner _

An Ashwinder serpent slithered to the front of its cage, _ If a sssnake ssspeaker asssksss it of me I will be loyal to the wizard, protect him and allow him my eggsss. Though my kind usually turnsss to asssh after laying eggsss the wizard that created the fire I was born from placed a ssspell on me ssso that I do not, but in return I could never lay a fertile egg. I will treat the wizard asss if he wasss my own. _

Harry smiled at the Ashwinder, _ then I asssk you to become the wizardsss familiar, may he be the hatchling you never had_. Harry reached into the cage and pulled out the Ashwinder, _ Do you have a name? _

_ Brimssstone _

Harry turned towards Draco, handing him the Ashwinder, "She says that she would like become your familiar, and as such she will be loyal only to you. Due to an unusual birth she can never lay a fertile egg and so she will never turn to ash; however, her eggs will still have their magical properties and can be used in certain types of potions, if prepared properly. Her name is Brimstone."

Draco gently took the Ashwinder from the raven haired boy, "Thank you," He allowed the snake to coiled around his neck, he held his hand out, "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. And these are my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry took Draco's hand, "I'm Zane, Zane Bronwen."

"Bronwen?" Lucius questioned, "By any chance are you related to the Doctors Bronwen at St. Mungo?"

"Yes, Doctor Galen Bronwen is my father, the other Bronwens you speak of are my sisters, Necia and Adora." Harry explained, Malfoy Sr. had a calculating expression while his wife seemed to smirk a little. Draco was moving closer to Harry but was interrupted from what ever he was about to say, or do, when a voice was heard.

"Pardon me Sir, I have the snake snacks for you," the clerk had returned with Harry's purchase.

"I must be on my way now. It was a pleasure meeting you," Harry gave a small bow, went to the counter to pay the clerk, placed the shrunken bag is a robe pocket and was about to leave the store when Draco stopped him.

"By any chance would you be free for dinner tonight, I would love to make a new acquaintance." Draco purred into Harry ear, sending more shivers down his spine.

"I am sorry, but today is my seventeenth birthday and my family has the entire day booked."

A small smile graced Draco's lips, "Perhaps another time then."

Harry nodded and smiled in response, leaving the three Malfoys to watch his retreating back.

"I take it you plan to court him, my little Dragon?" Narcissa already knew the answer to her question.

"Yes mother. Even in this stink ridden place his sent screamed of power and purity. None of the submissives at school or abroad have even come close to him. I wonder if he has any other suitors that will need to be, taken care of."

"Doubtful dragon, today is the first day he is considered of courtable age." Lucius answered his son, "However I do think that you should make a claim as soon as possible. The Bronwen family may not be as old or powerful as ours but they are very wealthy and very well respected. And you are quite right about that boy's scent, exceptionally powerful, though I am not certain on what type of submissive he is."

"We shall think of a plan later, my little dragon, but for right now I would prefer to leave this establishment." Narcissa gracefully turned towards the clerk, "Send a payment slip to our Manor."

The clerk stuttered a reply as the Malfoy family departed.

HD FW HD

Harry entered Flourish and Blotts and found his parents in the medical section, 'big surprise there,' he snickered.

"Ah Harry, you were able to find us," Galen said, Harry shared a knowing look with his mother, "You have a half an hour to give us any five books you would like."

Twenty minutes later Harry had found, much to his excitement, four books, "_ Ssspellsss for the Paresssltongue _," any books written in Snake Language were difficult to find but very interesting, "A Comprehensive Listing and Explanation of every Magical Profession," chosen because Harry had no clue what he wanted to do after his NEWTs, "500 Magical Destinations to See: Where, Why and When to Go," chosen because wanted to continue traveling, "An Investigation of Dark and Light Magic: Good vs. Evil? Or Misunderstood?" chosen because he didn't believe any type of magic to be good or evil and so wanted to read up on what scholars theorized.

Deciding that he might as well choose a NEWTs study guide, Harry headed to the study aids section of the store, accidentally running into someone and successfully knocking them on their arse.

"I am so sorry," Harry said as he bent down to help the girl to stand, also retrieving some of the book she had dropped while trying not to drop his.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either," the girl smiled at Harry, rearranged the books into her left arm and offered her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Harry took her hand, "Zane Bronwen. I see that you are carrying some study guides. I am looking for one on NEWTs Would you by any chance know the best one?"

Hermione smiled, "Of 'course," she walked over to a book shelf behind her, grabbed a rather large book and came back, handing the tome to Harry. She must have noticed the grimace on Harry's face, "I know it's rather large but it is the only one that covers every single aspect of NEWTs."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "you just saved me loads of time trying to decide on the best."

"Your welcome, hope it helps," Hermione smiled at Harry as she past him to meet her parents.

Harry returned to the medical isle where his parents were conversing with his sisters.

"There you are Zane," Necia walked over to Harry and took his books, "I'll just give these to mum and dad and then we can be off."

Adora attached herself to his left arm as Lida attached herself to his right, they began pulling him towards the door,

"Okay Zane, we have all gotten together to give you three fantastic presents." Said Lida

"First," Said Necia from behind, "To Twillfit and Tatting's for some muggle style clothes and accessories!"

"Bloody Hell!" Harry cried in dismay, "not more clothes!"


	7. Chapter Six: Tongue Piercing, Tattoos an

Author Note: Ugh, so sick. But I promised to get the chapter out today so here it is – if there are any blatant errors please forgive me. And please be patient with the next chapter, I really am completely sick (so sick in fact that I have already been to work today and sent home – I guess I look like crap). Okay I'll shush now! Enjoy!!

Chapter Six: Tongue Piercing, Tattoos and Harry?

Thankfully a clothing spree with his sisters was far less painless, they already knew what they were looking for and so only asked for him to try something on if they were undecided and needed a visual.

"So what were you three doing while I was being molested by that women's measuring tape." 'Please don't let them have gone to a Joke Shop,' Harry mentally prayed.

"We all went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Adora answered, Harry groaned, "Don't worry to much little brother, we didn't buy anything."

'Thank Merlin,' Harry mentally cheered, out loud he said, "Really, why's that?"

"Because Lida and Adora were too busy flirting with the store owners," Necia laughed, "You should have seen them Zane! The owners, Fred and George, were struck dumb as soon as those two smiled at them."

Lida giggled, "yes well, their stuttering was rather cute."

"Oh crap, are you telling me that you two are thinking about dating someone who owns a prank store?" Harry was panicky, 'Maybe I should move to an island."

"Well we do have a double date next Saturday if that is what you are asking." Adora was beaming.

"I am never going to survive!" Harry found the nearest wall and proceeded to bang his head against it.

"Sure you will Zane!" Adora and Lida said at the exact same time, it sounded more like a death sentence than reassurance.

"Well, did you stay to watch them flirt for two hours or did you go do something else," Harry asked Necia.

"Oh, well, after they starting oozing charm," the yonger girls stuck their tongues out at Necia, "I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I bought a Quaffle and a Snitch. I figured that we could play with them when we go flying together."

"Your blushing," Harry said, gaining the attention of the other two, "is that all you did there?"

"Well I did meet a boy, Oliver Wood, he plays for Puddlemere United as a Keeper. His parents actually own the shop and so he is helping them during the off season. And before you ask, yes I am going on a date with him tomorrow."

Harry began laughing so hard he needed to support himself against the wall, "It's like my birthday is national hook up day!"

"Did you meet someone too?" Lida asked.

"Yes, actually" Harry answered, his sisters squealed, he rolled his eyes, "He asked me to dinner tonight but I declined. He did say that he would like to go out another time though."

"Now Harry, be sure and use protection," All three began laughing when Harry blushed.

"Will you get your heads out of the gutter!"

They just continued to laugh at him as they began to shift through the clothes again. Every once in a while Harry swore that he heard the word waddle.

A little while later Harry was the proud owner of a new muggle style wardrobe, consisting but not limited to long sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts, no sleeved shirts, plain shirts, shirts with wording or designs, polos, sweaters, jackets, pants, jeans, cargo pants, shorts, necklaces, wristbands, chains, watches, belts, sunglasses, hats, cartilage studs, boots and shoes. 'Working at a hospital must pay off,' Harry thought wryly as his sisters paid the clerk, asking for the purchases to be delivered to their home.

"Now for the fun part!" Lida announced, "To D-Ally's Piercing and Tattoos."

"Come again?" Harry's eyes were bulging.

"You are going to get a tattoo and a new piercing! And don't look at us like that! You know that on all of our seventeenth birthday's we each got a tattoo and belly button piercing." Necia said matter-of-factly.

"But, but. . ." Harry stuttered.

"No Buts! You can choose what piercing you want but we get to choose the tattoo!" Adora looked like a cat that just spotted a very fat mouse.

"Okay, fine. But can I stop in that Apothecary right next to it while you choose the tattoo?"

"Sure thing Zane, but you only have ten minutes. Any longer and we will assume you are tying to run, which will result in drastic measures." Lida said cryptically.

"Which means that we will stypefy you and get 'Mother' tattooed on your arse." Adora elaborated.

"Right then, see you in ten minutes!" Harry sprinted into the Apothecary as his sisters entered D-Ally's Piercing and Tattoos cackling evilly.

HD FW HD

Remus Lupin was happily standing behind his two mates, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, listening to them quarrel about which type of beetle thorax would be best for a Lobalug venom antidote. If anyone had told Severus or Sirius that they would not only be lovers but mates of one local werewolf, Sirius would have hexed their head off while Severus would have poisoned their food. And in truth it had taken Remus two years to convince Sirius that Severus was their other mate and another three years for their combined effort to convince Severus of the fact, but in the end the trio had fallen deeply in love with each other. Their different personalities offset as well as complimented each others; Sirius always able to make them laugh, Severus always able to bring out perfection and Remus always able to make perfect sense of a situation. However Remus believed it was Sirius showing a proficient knowledge of potions that had finally convinced Severus that they were all mates.

"If you two don't make up your minds we are going to be late meeting James and Lily," Remus' remark was met with identical glares. "But of 'course take your time to make sure you have the correct ingredient." He let out a sigh of relief when they turned back to their debate, repositioning their incredibly disturbing glares toward each other instead of him. Remus was trying to think of the best way to talk his mates into leaving when he heard a hissing sound. Looking across the Apothecary his heart stopped; sorting through potion ingredients was a boy, a boy who shouldn't be alive.

"Remy? Are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Sirius. Not receiving a response from his mate he turned in the direction that Remus was looking, his breathing hitched, "Merlin, is that?"

Severus, who had finally abandoning his precious ingredients to investigate what was upsetting his mates, also turned in the direction Remus was looking, "I thought the second twin was killed?"

None of them could believe what they were seeing, a few meters away was Harry Potter, there was no mistaking it. Though the boy's skeletal structure was more like his mothers, his fathers traits were there as well, making it so the boy radiated masculine femininity. He had inherited his father's chaotic ebony hair and tanned skin while his eyes were Lily's, except brighter. The trio nearly fainted when the boy emitted a hissing language. The boy received a hissing response from the snake coiled around his neck; he seemed to come to a decision when he grabbed a few things and headed towards the front counter to purchase the items.

"I'm going to go see if he smells like Lily or James." Remus grabbed the ingredients his mates were going to buy and headed for the front counter.

HD FW HD

Harry was sorting through the many potion ingredients when Shasa began to speak, _ you are picking up ingredientsss that will help to enact revenge on your sssissstersss, aren't you. _

_ I am only preparing myssself for the future. Dating the ownersss of an essstablissshment dedicated to causing missschief and probable humiliation is not going to be beneficial for me in any ressspect; therefore, I will compossse a counter defenssse for when the inevitable happensss. _

Shasa laughed, _ Jussst think of it, not only will they be able to get a hold of the latessst and greatessst pranksss but they will have a never ending sssupplier. _

Harry groaned a response, heading towards the counter to pay for his items. As the clerk was totaling the purchase a customer came up behind Harry. Harry heard as the customer sniffed a couple times, figuring it was because of the multiple smells in the store Harry ignored it, and paid the clerk the sum asked for.

"Here you go Sir." The clerk handed Harry the shrunken bag of ingredients.

"Thank you," Harry placed the bag in his inner robe pocket, turning around to leave he smiled at the man who was behind him, and left the Apothecary.

"Well?" Severus questioned as Remus laid down the ingredients on the counter, Sirius standing next to him.

"He smells just like Lily, Cherry Blossoms."

"How do we tell them?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but we should to tell them immediately."

The trio nodded in agreement and after paying the clerk, left to meet the Potters.

HD FW HD

Harry entered the piercing and tattoo parlor and found his sisters engrossed in a tattoo sketch book, he moved behind them, "I have decided that I would like a tongue piercing." They all squeaked, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Merlin! Zane, don't do that!" Necia had her right hand over her heart.

"A tongue piercing?"Lida was the first to compose herself, "sounds good. Pick out a barbell tongue ring and we'll get this party started."

Harry chose a stainless steel barbell that had a flat head logo of color changing wings, he was then lead to a chair and asked to sit down by an employee. A few spells later and Harry was sporting a new tongue ring.

"We aren't allowing you to see the tattoo until it's done," Necia said, "but we promise that you will like it. Now take off your robe and shirt, we should probably hold Shasa as well."

Harry took off the clothes asked of him and sat back in the chair, Shasa decided that she would coil around Necia neck. It took the tattoo artist about 10 minutes to complete the art work that was currently being performed on Harry's upper chest.

"Alright, go check yourself out in the mirror," said the artist.

Standing in front of the mirror Harry saw his new tattoo, "Wow, sweet!" His sisters had chosen a black Celtic tribal tattoo. It began where his collarbone and shoulders met and then wove its pattern, flowing just underneath the collarbone on both sides, weaving into each other to complete the pattern on his upper breastbone. "Thanks, I love it."

"Anything for our little brother," Lida said hugging Harry.

"I'm only a month younger than you, you know," Harry half heartedly joked.

"Yes well that still makes you younger," Lida handed Harry his shirt and robe, "Seeing as how we are through with you now, we are going to meet Mum and Dad at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor."

Shasa flew to Harry's neck as they left D-Ally's Piercing and Tattoos and walked down the cobblestone street of the ally. They were pleasantly chatting about where Harry wanted to go for dinner as they past Eeylops Owl Emporium. Adora playfully pushed Harry for suggesting that they have the pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron, unfortunately Harry's foot caught on the uneven stones and fell right into a women leaving the store, thankfully she didn't fall but merely dropped her bag,

"I'm very sorry," Harry apologized as he bent down to retrieve her bag for her.

"It's alright, no damage d . . ." The fiery haired women trailed off, she had a full view of the boy's face as he stood, handing her bag out to her. Her hands flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped from her lips.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. The women paled considerable, looking as if she had seen a ghost, "Is there something a matter? Did I hurt you?" His wide eyes filled with concern.

"Oh sweet Merlin," tears fell from her eyes, "Harry?"

HD FW HD

"Are you sure?" James Potter couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had been browsing through the books in Flourish and Blotts when his two childhood friends and their mate practically flew threw the door, well Sirius and Remus flew, Severus sauntered, and started to tell him that they saw Harry. Harry who was taken from him at one year old, murdered by that monster.

"James we would never lie to you," Sirius tried to explain, "the boy looked to be the correct age, he looks just like you and Lily, he even has your hair and Lily's eyes!"

"He smells like Cherry Blossoms James," Remus said, he saw the understanding in his friend's eyes.

"Lily's scent, we have to go tell Lily. She and Gideon are at Eeylops Owl Emporium picking up some supplies for Gideon's Owl."

After a few short minutes the Emporium was in sight, but there seemed to be something happening near the entrance. They were only a few meters away when they heard Lily's voice,

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry?"

HD FW HD

Gideon and his best friend Ron Wesley were just leaving Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the Wesley twins had wanted to give Gideon his birthday present, which ending up being whatever he wanted in their store. The twins still felt extremely grateful to Gideon for talking his godfather, Sirius Black, into investing in their joke shop. Not that Sirius needed to be convinced; he practically jumped at investing in a shop which exemplified his lifestyle.

"Who're you gonna use that stuff on mate?" Ron asked as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Gideon's Parents. Gideon had talked his mom into letting him go to WWW unescorted.

"The Slytherins of course, Malfoy needs to be brought down a peg or two and I think I just might be the person to do it," Gideon snickered.

"I hear that mate!"

The two Gryffindors talked about all the pranks they could pull when Gideon heard his mother's voice, though he couldn't understand what she had said he did hear confusion and fear in her voice. He turned towards the Emporium and saw his mother fall into someone's arms.

Gideon ran through the crowd, pushing people aside, when he reached his mother he ripped her from the males arms, throwing him to the ground. Pushing his mother behind him Gideon drew his wand and aimed it at the boy on the ground, "What the Hell do you think you are doing to my Mother!? Stupe . . ."

"Gideon!! NO!" James cried at the same moment a female shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Gideon's wand flew before the feet of a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes, her hand was in front of her glowing a deep blue.

"What seems to be the problem here," came the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, it's Harry!" Lily cried.

James and his friends had made it through the crowd, standing next to a confused Gideon and a hysterical Lily.

Albus looked at the raven haired boy who was being helped up by two girls, the other was standing in front of the other three, power crackling around her hand, aimed threateningly at the Wizarding World's Savior, "Young lady I suggest you lower your hand."

"Don't you dare speak to me in that condescending tone! My brother was attacked and I will not lower my guard until the threat has been diminished!" Necia said, not in the least bit threatened.

"Young Lady, do not force my hand," Albus was reaching for his wand,

"Dumbledore, if I may interrupt. That young lady whom you are speaking to is, I assume, Doctor Necia Bronwen, her father being of course Doctor Galen Bronwen. One of the Doctors on the Board for St. Mungo's," Came the cultured voice of one Lucius Malfoy, he and his family being apart of the crowd viewing the altercation.

Dumbledore turned towards the Potters, "what makes you think that this boy is Harry?"

"Albus don't play games with us!" James was furious, "Just look him!"

"I do admit that the boy bares similarities to yourself and Lily but little Harry was marked with a lightening bolt like scar on his forehead, this boy has no such scar." Albus said with a self assured smile, "I'm sorry to be the voice of reason but I would hate for you to put too much hope into something so unlikely."

"Zane," Necia moved to the side to allow a clear view of Harry, "remove your glamour."

Harry didn't bother to ask why, he knew Necia would never put him in harms way. If she believed that they needed to prove this older wizard wrong then they would, he dropped his glamour. The crowd gasped.

Sirius stepped forward, "Could you tell us your name?"

"Harry Zane Bronwen."

"Is Doctor Bronwen your biological father?" This question came from James.

Harry looked at Necia, she nodded her accent, "No, he is not."

"Do you know who your biological parents are?" James asked.

"No, my Aunt Petunia refused to tell me their names."

Lily looked faint, "Are you speaking of Petunia Dursley?"

Harry blinked in surprise, "Err, yes." Adora and Lida squeezed Harry's arms reassuringly, knowing that the memories of his so called family were not an easy subject for him.

James was livid, "Albus what the hell have you done! And don't try to tell me you didn't know about this! You were the one who took Harry's body to the mortician! And you are the only one besides us who knows of Lily's bloody wretched sister!" James had his wand in hand as was trying valiantly not to hex the son of a whore out of existence! But somewhere in the back of his mind this made sense. You see, Albus had shown his true colors over the past few years. He had no qualms about treating the Potter family as nothing more than pawns, a position in life that James and Lily had changed over the years. But this; taking an infant away under the deception of death, leaving the infant to survive among those despicable people . . . this was sickening. James had to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat.

The situation was getting out Dumbledore's control and he knew it. Dumbledore needed to gain the Potters good grace again; though he still had much of the trusting publics respect and support he wanted – no – needed to have Gideon within his control, the fate of the wizarding world depended on it. Flicking his wand Dumbledore easily bound the hands of the girls, grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him away from his sisters, "We should continue this conversation in private."

Just before Shasa was going to strike, the older wizard was forced off of Harry and thrown forcibly into the brick wall of the Emporium by a crackling blue light.

"Touch my son again and you will not live to see tomorrow!" Kyla screamed, wings spread wide, her power pulsating around her.

There were hushed whispers in the crowd, several recognizing Kyla for who and what she was, knowing that they did not want to invoke the fury of a Kanenayer protecting her young.

Harry hurried to stand behind his mother; he did not want to be in the line of fire knowing fully well what she was capable of, while Galen was unbinding his daughters, who were muttering something about slaughtering an old goat. Galen's mind was not far behind their train of thought, he was enraged that his family had been attacked; his daughters bound and his son nearly taken.

Albus in the mean time had regained his composure, and taken on his caring grandfather facade, "that boy is not your son. Not legally anyways, he would have to be a Kanenaree in order for you to adopt him without any blood family approval. And since that is not the case it is only right that Harry should be returned to his real family."

"Real family?" Harry questioned in revolt. He didn't need prompting, proving the old goat wrong was starting to become a habit, he stepped to the side and unfurled his wings, ripping the back of his shirt in the process, his robe falling into the space down his spine. Gasps erupted through the crowd.

"You will not take my son from me!" The wind began to swirl around Kyla.

"Lida, Necia, Adora. Home. Now!" Though they looked like they wanted to argue but Galen's voice left no room for argument, they disappeared in flashes of light. "Harry you better go too."

Harry had wanted to argue but thought the better of it, he instead moved behind his mother to whisper in her ear, "They were deceived. They never knew I was alive." Harry stole a glance at the eyes that mirrored his own, and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

Kyla was torn. Torn between the strong urge to protect her son and the erg to do what she knew what right, she locked eyes with Lily, "I will not keep you from Zane. If what he said is true and you truly believed Zane to be dead than you can not be faulted for what happen to him at the hands of his relatives. As you probably know today is his birthday, if you would like, you should join us tonight."

Tears were streaming down Lily's faces, "We would like nothing more than to join you." James motioned towards his friends, "These wizards are also family, I am sure they would want to be there as well."

Galen nodded in agreement, then turned to his wife, "Kyla you should go home, I'll stay behind and help connect our Floo to their home." Galen suggested. Kyla threw one last glare in Dumbledore's direction before returning home in a flash of blue light.

Dumbledore addressed James, his facade still firmly in place, "If you should need anything you know where you can find me. These are going to be difficult times I'm sure; my door is always open." And leaving with that benevolent offer Dumbledore apparated from sight.

Galen's eyes flashed in hate for a moment, turning he saw that same hate reflecting in five pairs of eyes, but he stifled it quickly and held out his hand to James, "Galen Bronwen," He looked at the surrounding crowd, "Maybe we should go some place more private?"

James grasped his hand, "James Potter, that sounds best." He turned to Gideon, "You should tell your friends that you won't be available tonight. When your done apparate home." He turned back to Galen, "We'll apparate you to our house, the wards wont let you in unless your family." With soft pops Lily, James, Galen, Sirius, Remus and Severus aparrated to Potter Estate.

Gideon picked up his wand off the ground and walked up to Ron, "Explain every thing to Hermione and your family for me?"

"Course mate," Ron flashed him a bright smile, "Say hello to your brother for me."

Gideon responded with a brilliant smile of his own then apparated from sight.

HD FW HD

"A Kanenaree," Narcissa Malfoy said as her family made their was to Gringotts, "That explains what type of submissive he is. They are very rare and powerful creatures, the Kanyar and the Kanenaree, and also extremely passionate if I remember correctly."

"And let us bear in mind that Zane is a Potter as well as a Bronwen, two rich and powerful names. Since the Potters have come to realize what a manipulative old fool Dumbledore is they have become rather pleasant, Severus no doubt helping in that area." Lucius drawled. "I think you should make a move, my son, and fairly soon."

Draco smirked, "I am way ahead of you father."


	8. Chapter Seven: Family Matters

NK: TA DA! Chapter Seven! I received sooooo many fantastic reviews that I decided to work really hard and get out another chapter.

Zane: Good Job NK (pats on the back)

NK: Thanks! Now go read the chapter!

Chapter Seven: Family Matters

Within the hour Galen had the floo hooked up between the two homes, Lily and Kyla decided a birthday dinner at the Potter Estates would be for the best, and Harry had been subjected to 16 surprise attack birthday spankings.

"Dammit Lida! Keep your hand off my arse!" Harry yelled as he swung around to avoid another swat.

Lida Paused, "that sounded so wrong."

"Ick! Get your perverted self out of my room this instant!"

"Fine, but we are flooing in 10 minutes. Better be ready or we'll drag you there as is." And with that threat looming Lida left.

Never one to take a threat lightly Harry was ready to go in five and headed to the entry room where his family would be waiting. Upon entering Harry smirked, 'looks like we all had the same idea.' The entire Bronwen family had dress with simple elegance in mind, choosing semi-formal robes in soothing summer colors and favoring plain jewelry to complete the ensemble.

"Ready Zane?" Kyla queried.

"As I'll ever be" Harry replied.

HD FW HD

Gideon was currently waiting with his parents and godfathers in the entry room within Potter Estates. Growing up his parents had never kept secrets from him and had told him when he was still very young that he had had a twin brother. Throughout his life there were many moments where Gideon wished his brother had not been murdered. Birthdays, the first time Lily had allowed his father and Sirius to let him ride on a broom, when he started at Hogwarts, quidditch matches and many more moments in his life he knew would have been so much more if his twin was still alive. And now he was. Gideon desperately hoped that his brother would want to become apart of their lives, and he really hoped that Harry would forgive him for attacking him outside the Owl Emporium. He was still deciding on the best way to apologize when the fire flashed.

James held his hand towards Galen, "thank you all for coming."

"It's a pleasure." Galen replied than motioned towards his family, "this is my wife Kyla, my daughters Necia, Adora and Lida. And of course you know my son, Zane."

James smiled and motioned towards his family, "this is my wife Lily, my son Gideon, and my close friends as well as Gideon's godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, with their mate Severus Snape."

A pop sounded and a female house elf bowed towards the witches and wizards in the room, "Master James dinner is ready."

"Thank you tweak," James turned towards his guests, "shall we?"

James and Lily escorted everyone to the dinning hall where mounds of food were waiting for them. Just before Harry went to sit down Gideon approached him,

"I'm really sorry for attacking you earlier. I thou . ."

"No worries about that," Harry interrupted, "If it was my family I would have reacted the same way. At least your not half as bad as mum! I still can't believe she threw Dumbledore into a wall, Thee 'I am the defeater of Grindelwald' into a WALL!" Both boys started laughing, until Kyla flicked Harry's ear and Lily smacked Gideon on the head.

When everyone was seated the conversation began to flow easily, as if they had all dined together on many occasions. It began with when James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Severus were in school together and how much trouble the group called the Marauders had caused, though they could all tell Severus was torn between being entertained by the tales or being irritated. When Adora commented on this Severus said that he had been the victim to many of their pranks, which made Sirius comment on the fact that Severus always gave as good as he got. Gideon was adding to the conversation with the different types of pranks that he has been pulling, though only after he made all three professors promise to neither punish him nor give away his secrets.

Apparently Adora and Lida interpreted being around so many pranksters as a challenge. Harry could have sworn he heard their combined mental cry of, 'Let the Prank War Begin!'

Two hours into dinner Sirius' pumpkin juice was altered to taste like blood – which he promptly spit out all over Remus, James' chicken legs stood up to dance a jig – while James played the air fiddle, Remus had sang a lovely rendition of Billy Joels 'For the Longest Time,' Lilies hair had gained actual flames and Gideon's celery had picked a fight with his biscuit while Severus remained unscathed. It appeared that living with Sirius made him prank proof.

However the Bronwens had their casualties as well. Galen's skin was turned a very pretty shade of blue – to match Kyla's eyes, Lida's eyes changed colors every time she blinked – though they favored Gryffindor red and gold, Necia's beans had sprouted arms and legs and than proceeded to try and jump into her mouth while she had attempted to stab them to death, Adora was sporting a brand new set of devil's horns complete with a spiked tail, Harry escaped with no damage done thanks to Shasa's warnings – much to the combined annoyance of the table and Kyla had spoke a combination of French, German and Swahili during dessert.

The party moved into the sitting room for coffee while the conversation turned towards the events concerning the night when Harry had supposedly been murdered to the present day.

After the attack and seeing Harry's lifeless body everyone had left the room except for Dumbledore, and they were so distraught at the time, and trusted Dumbledore so explicitly, that they never even dreamed that something like this could happen. Dumbledore was also the one to suggest that they have a closed casket funeral, saying that Harry's small body had distorted grotesquely after it had been brought to the mortician; an after effect of the curse. And of course the Potters agreed, not wanted their last memory of Harry to be a mutilated body.

The group agreed that Dumbledore decided Harry must have been a liability and sent him away to where he knew the Potters would never go, the Dursleys. Lily was very aware of what kind of people her sister and her husband were and made sure that no one delved to deep into what must have happed there, especially since Harry seemed to flinch at every mention of them, by skillfully redirecting the conversation. If Harry ever wanted to speak of his time there than they would be there to listen, but she would wait for him to determine when the time is right.

The most infuriating aspect of this was the fact that they had no solid evidence on which to convict Dumbledore. They had all seen Harry's body and James had signed the death certificate. All they had was conjecture and hearsay.

The conversation was changed to occupations. After school Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, and James Potter, aka Prongs, went into the Auror program. James with Lily's permission sense they had been married right out of Hogwarts. Both men became a force to be reckoned with and very quickly began to climbed up the professional latter when they proved themselves time and time again either against their target objectives or in the ministry's political arena. After 10 years in the profession both Sirius and James became two of the most decorated Aurors in history.

Remus Lupin, aka Moony, decided to become a magical creature liaison for the ministry after his time in Hogwarts, and made quite a name for himself. He even became a target on Voldemort's hit list when he began to form alliances between with the dark and light creatures – he was helping to cripple Voldemort's army. After the fall of Voldemort and the rise of the new minister Remus Lupin became thee main negotiator and contact for all magical creatures, light or dark.

During this time Remus began to embrace more of his werewolf side and decided to finally start courting his life-mate, Sirius. After two years being in a steady relationship with Sirius and helping him to realize that matrimony wasn't the frighteningly traumatic event he believed it to be, Remus finally had his mate. Though Remus was beyond happy with this he began to realize that something wasn't quite right. The epiphany however didn't come until he enlisted the help of Severus Snape in finding a cure for lycanthropy.

Severus Snape became the worlds foremost Potion's Master at the age of twenty. Dumbledore quickly offered Severus the position of Potion's Professor at Hogwarts, with benefits that made even Severus go weak at the knees. Severus would have never ending potion supplies, any room or rooms that he needed, the best potion equipment, and access to any information that he might need or want; the only stipulations being that he was to become head of the Slytherin house, had to teach potions and had to make sure that the name Hogwarts was always mentioned when he developed any new potion or potion theory.

It was many years after that Lupin came to him for a cure to lycanthropy. Severus thought Lupin had acted a little off but had put it down to Remus being married to Black, one of the people Severus would love to hang upside down by his toes. Severus was never expecting Lupin and Black to come to him years later saying that he was their third life-mate. Severus had scoffed at the time, making several derogatory comments towards Lupin's sense of smell, but when they continued to persist over a few years as well as show quite a few capabilities that Severus thought should have been far above them (i.e. Sirius actually being good with potions) he began to concede. In the end they had all been bound to one another, falling deeply in love. Today none of the trio could possibly image life without one another.

After a couple more years Sirius accepted an offered made to him by Dumbledore and was now the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Remus was also offered a part time job to teach the sixth and seventh year Care of Magical Creatures, so that he may be able to live with his mates at Hogwarts as well as keep his position at the ministry. Not that any of them were fooled by Dumbledore, not in the least. Getting Sirius and Remus under his thumb would get him that much closer to obtaining Gideon's trust. The threesome didn't mind letting the old man think he had gotten his way; you know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

It was a few years after Harry's supposed passing that James and Lily's eyes were opened to Dumbledore's subtle acts of manipulation; wanting to keep Gideon from the public by asking the Potters to go into permanent hiding, asking to Potters to stay out of politics, wanting Gideon's education to exclude all dark arts, and offering to personally train Gideon were only a few suggestions made by Dumbledore. The Potters had refused them all; James stayed on with his career as an Auror and ended up being promoted to Head of Auror Division.

Lily Potter, however, was the political adviser to the current Minister of Magic, Arthur Wesley, who was also a close family friend. Two years after the fall of Voldemort, due to Gideon somehow reflecting the Avada curse back onto Voldemort, the race for a new minister was being lead by a Cornelius Fudge. Many families became disgusted by the man's blind views of many wizarding policies, but many more families were being duped by his speeches on how he would bring into being new strict laws concerning "dark magic, wizards and creatures." Promising to protect the populace from future Dark Lords; the idiot was going to create a world of segregate based on fear.

The Potters being an old, rich and powerful family declared to light knew that if they were to back a candidate that that person would have a good chance at winning the election. After talking this over with many of their friends it was deiced that not only should Arthur be their candidate but that a reformation of the wizarding political system needed to be done.

Arthur did indeed win the election with Lily as his senior political advisor. For the past fourteen years Arthur and Lily have been working on creating a wizarding society that was based on equality. After much debate a new style of the Wizengamot was created. There were six factions: the Counsel of Elders, consisting of aged witches and wizards who have proved themselves to the wizarding world over 100 years, the Ministry Counsel, consisting of the Minster/Mistress of Magic and their advisors, a Light Lord division, consisting of a Lord of Light voted into place by those who have declared for the Light and their advisors, a Dark Lord division, consisting of a Lord of Dark voted into place by those who have declared for the Dark and their advisors, a Light Creature division, consisting of at least five different light creatures voted into place by their own kind, a Dark Creature division, consisting of at least five dark creatures voted into place by their own kind.

"Though these new factions have not been in place for a long period of time we are already seeing progress," Lily explained. "The populace is starting to lose their irrational fears of the dark arts and dark creatures. Muggleborns have the chance to become assimilated into our society more smoothly with the new programs that have been implemented and are starting to be seen as the solution to the ever shrinking wizarding gene pool. After a study was conducted we found that all squibs are from 'pure blooded' families. So far no muggleborn or halfblood witch or wizardering families have produced a squib."

"And lets not forget that our society is beginning to except interracial relationships again," interjected Remus. "In the past it was very common to marry with veelas, vampires, werewolves, sirens, fae, elves, incubus and many many other classified magical creatures. It was only in the last three hundred years that this unreasonable segregation began."

Lily spoke again, "with this new knowledge and acceptance we are hoping to make a world that we can be proud of. Without light there is no dark, without dark there is no light. If we had remained how we were the magical world would have more than likely ceased to be; whether it had been through wars, to much inbreeding or ignorance."

"So who are the current Light and Dark Lords," this question was from Lida.

"The Light Lord is Rufus Scrimgeour and the Dark Lord is Lucius Malfoy, both proving themselves to be impressive leaders." Lily answered.

"Holy Merlin," everyone in the room turned to face Harry, "I met him today at the Pet Shop, erm, Lord Malfoy that is. His son Draco was looking for a snake and asked me for help in choosing one. He overheard me speaking in parseltongue with Shasa"

"He was also looking for a little piece of you too," Necia whispered in Harry's ear causing him to blush.

"You speak parseltongue?" This question from Gideon, "that's so rare! I wish I had a rare talent like that!"

"Draco is my Godson," interrupted Severus, causing Harry's blush to deepen, Severus smirked knowingly. "He is about to go into his last year at Hogwarts."

Harry turned towards Gideon, hoping to tone down his blush, "you don't have a problem with me being a parseltongue? The last person with that skill was Voldemort, you being the boy-who-lived I would have thought you would have a problem with it."

"Not at all," explained Gideon, "It's the person who is good or evil. Not the talents they have or the type of magic they use; though not everybody is of the same mind yet. Besides if I was biased for something like that mom would rip my head off!"

"That reminds me of something we wanted to ask you about Harry," James said. "We would love it if you would think about going to Hogwarts this year. That way you could get to know us all a little bit better and you could get the 'Hogwarts experience.'" The last part James said with an underlining tone of, 'go see how much trouble you can cause without getting caught!'

"I really would like you to come Harry," Gideon said, "we could have loads of fun and I do want to get to know you better." Gideon was already thinking of the things he could do with his brother.

"You know that's sounds like fun," Lida chimed in, "both Harry and I could go! They'd never know what hit 'em."

Lida and Gideon turned there hopeful eyes to Harry, "I don't see why not, as long as mum and dad don't mind."

Three pairs of hopeful eyes turned to Kyla and Galen, "not problems with us," replied Galen.

That proclamation was met with cheers.

Severus groaned, "more marauder like monsters infiltrating Hogwarts."

"With medical knowledge" Sirius' helpful suggestion was met with another groan from Severus.

Necia leaned into Harry, "and I'm sure that one Draco Malfoy being at Hogwarts didn't help make that decision, mmmm?"

Harry didn't reply, but a blush returned to his cheeks.

HD FW HD

The following month passed swiftly as Harry and Lida prepared for Hogwarts. Harry had found himself spending a few evenings at Potter Estates getting to know the people whom he should have known his entire life; not that he'd ever give up his own family of course. To Harry's chagrin Necia, Adora and Lida usually chose these nights to go out on their dates, which always went well. . . dammit. Not that he had anything against Oliver Wood, but those Wesleys! Every time he ate something now he had to check to see if it was safe! His chocolate wasn't even safe anymore! What sort of evil person would willingly destroy the purity of chocolate!

When Harry wasn't visiting with the Potters he was either at home or off getting supplies; school books, black Hogwart's robes, and a plathura of other things that was needed for the various classes.

Fortunately the Bronwens didn't have to worry about obtaining permission for Harry and Lida to attend Hogwarts. James had easily acquired the necessary forms and sent them back with payment in full, having asked if it was alright to make it apart of Lida's and Harry's belated birthday gifts, which was grudgingly accepted by Galen.

One odd moment during a shopping trip was when Harry and Lida bought wands; they wanted to keep the knowledge of their wandless abilities from the general population, but as Harry was given his wand – Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches – Mr. Ollivander, the store owner, starting muttering things like, 'curious, most curious.' Thoroughly creeped out both Lida and Harry wonder if getting a wand was such a good idea after all.

The only items Harry did not have to buy were pranking supplies, a gift from Sirius, Gideon and James, and a potion set, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled as he remembered the letter he had received two days after his birthday.

------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

**Dear Zane,**

**I hope this letter finds you well and fully recovered from your birthday excitement, but onto other matters. My godfather, Severus Snape, revealed that you have decided to attend Hogwarts this school year; and so as a belated birthday gift you will find a potion set complete with all the ingredients needed, the top of the line and of the finest quality I assure you. Also, I am certain you will be extremely busy readying yourself for the new term and because of this I am asking if I could have the honor of escorting you to Hogsmeade on the first weekend of school instead of complicating your already hectic schedule.**

**Awaiting your reply,**

**Draco**

------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------

Harry was amazed that someone would spend so much and go through so much trouble after only meeting him once. 'But,' Harry mused, 'Draco did seem the type of person that if he was going to do something – it was going to be done right the first time.' Harry sent back a letter thanking Draco for the gifts and accepting his offer, and though he didn't specifically write – oh hell yes – he was certain that the meaning was conveyed.

Kyla's voice brought Harry out of his musing, "We're here."

Author Note: Two Things: 1) I know you all want to kill me for not having Draco in this chapter but it had to be done. Draco will however be included in almost every chapter from now on:) 2) I have a question for you all – here are my pairings – Harry/Draco, Sev/Rem/Sir, Necia/Oliver, Adora/George, Lida/Fred – are there any pairings that you would specifically like to see with the remaining characters? Granted some are already in use in the story and wont be possible, but I can't let you know who those are or else it would be telling secretes!


	9. Chapter Eight: Encounters of the First a

NK: I can't do Hagrid's way of speaking. I know it's sad but I just can't – when I try it doesn't make any sense at all. Hopefully the content of this chapter will make up for that.

Zane: Yeah! I get to see Draco again! –Does a happy dance –

Draco: Yes, more me. . . I am going to take advantage of this situation, you know that right?

Zane: Yeah! I'm going to be taken advantage of! Err, what?

Draco: - smirks –

NK: No worries Zane, you'll be well taken care of, erm, sort of. . .

Zane: O.o

Chapter Eight: Encounters of the First and Worst Kind

The Bronwen family exited their magically expanded car and entered Kings Cross Station heading towards platforms nine and ten, as per the Potters' instructions. The whole family eyed the very solid looking wall.

"Are we sure this isn't a prank," asked Lida, "cause filming people trying to walk through walls seems an awful lot like a good prank."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out," said the ever brave Galen, who purposefully strode towards, then through, the wall.

Harry smiled and bowed to Lida, "age before beauty."

"Hey! I'm only a month older than you!" Lida huffed as she stormed past.

"How come you only remember that when it's convenient for you?!" Harry called to Lida's retreating back. Harry, Necia, Adora and Kyla all snickered as they walked threw the barrier.

Once on the other side they were met with the friendly faces of James, Lily and Gideon Potter, "Hey Harry," Gideon said as he strode forward to envelope Harry in a very manly hug, "I see the whole family wanted to see you off."

"'Course," replied Harry, "Seeing Lida and I off to the great unknown of Hogwarts. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"That and we wanted to give our baby brother and sister kisses goodbye in front of all these other students," Adora retorted.

"You wouldn't dar – ugh!" Harry was cut off as Necia and Adora planted sisterly kisses all over his face. He used his sleeve to vigorously wipe off the lipstick as soon as they went to their next victim, who was being held in place by a highly amused Galen. James, Lily, Gideon and Kyla all laughed in the background.

"Well I hope Hogwarts is everything that you two are expecting," this from Lily, "but try not to let Gideon get you into to much trouble."

"You don't have to worry about me mum," stated Gideon, a bright smile on his face, "if we need to worry about anyone it's Lida." He leaned towards his mother conspiratorially, whispering loudly, "she's dating Fred Weasley." Everyone laughed as Lida blushed a bright scarlet.

"All right you three, best get on the train before it leaves you!" James said.

After everyone said their goodbyes Gideon lead Harry and Lida to one of the compartments on the train, "I hope you don't mind but I sorta told all my friends a little bit about you two. Now," Gideon continued as he slide the door open, "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my best mate and Gryffindor quidditch captain Ron Weasley," he motioned towards the tall red headed boy who smiled brightly. "Next we have Hermione Granger," he gestured towards the slender brown hair girl, "our resident walking encyclopedia and head girl," Hermione rolled her eyes. "This stunning creature," he gestured towards a pretty red headed girl who started blushing, "is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and one hell of a hexer! Here," he turned towards a sandy haired boy, "is Neville Longbottom, local Herbology expert and caldron destroyer. And last but not least," Gideon paused and gestured to a small blond girl who was holding onto Neville's hand, "Luna Lovegood. She may act like a centaur but she's really sharp as a tack! Everyone this is Harry and Lida and the lovely snake around his neck is Shasa."

Ron stood up and offered his hand to Harry and Lida, "It's nice to finally meet you mate. Gideon won't shut up about you."

"Really," Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Gideon, who in turn wore a sheepish look.

Hermione playfully hit Ron on the shoulder as everyone sat down, she turned towards Harry, "I was wondering if it was you. I thought you looked familiar before but I couldn't place where I might have met you!"

"Yes, Merlin forbid Hermione not know or be able to figure something out! The travesty of it all!!" Ron threw his hands up in the air in mock horror.

"Oh shush it you!" Hermione tried to swat at Ron again but he dodge it and hid behind Gideon.

The group laughed and chatted amiably for a little while until Hermione stood up, pulling Gideon up in the process, "we should go do our rounds now."

Harry excused himself shortly afterwards, leaving Shasa to bask in the affection of her new worshipers, Ginny and Luna, and walked down the length of the train towards the bathroom. He stepped into the moderately sized room to find one stall and a few urinals; one was currently occupied by a boy wearing the standard Hogwarts' robe with blue and bronze additions. Harry began walking to a urinal when he noticed that the boy's gaze was fixated directly at his person, eyeing him as if he were a tasty piece of fruit just begging to be eaten.

Slightly bothered Harry changed directions and went into the stall instead. As he went to wash his hands he saw the same boy pretending to be looking himself over in the mirror when in reality it was Harry he was staring at.

'Merlin, what is with this guy?' Harry began to wash, 'What? Never seen a pretty boy before. . . wait, did I just call myself a pretty boy? Uh! I am not pretty! If anything I'm handsome! Nice, now I sound narcissistic. Hmm, narissistic . . . Narcissa . . . I wonder where Draco is. . .?' Harry was so caught up in his mental moment he didn't realize that the boy had moved to stand behind him instead of heading towards the door. A warm breath on the back of his neck caused Harry to whirl around, only to come face to face with the hazel eyed boy.

The boy leaned forward and placed both hands on the sink's edge behind Harry, successfully trapping him within his arms. "You don't go to Hogwarts, do you? I'm sure I would have noticed a pretty thing like you before," the boy asked, all the while leaning close enough to touch chests.

Harry, having had enough, brought his hands up and forcefully threw the boy off of him, "where I go to school is of no concern of yours," he said as he headed for the door.

The undaunted boy grabbed his wrist, "now don't be like that beautiful, I only wanted to get to know you. Besides, feisty submissives like you are hard to come by." The boy pulled Harry closer by the wrist while his other arm went to wrap around Harry's waist.

Harry twisted his wrist out of the boy's grasp and dodged his other hand, "I'd rather not, thank you." Harry was almost to the door when the boy managed to grab his upper arm, "Let go of me!" he yelled, trying to pull free.

"Just relax," the boy purred into Harry's ear, causing him to turn green in disgust, "I promise you'll enjoy it." And with that said the boy began pulling Harry towards the very soundproof stall.

Harry was pissed, 'Who the bloody hell does this imbecilic rapist think he is?!' Enraged, Harry was about to give his attempted rapist the electric shock of his life when the bathroom door flung open.

"Is something the matter here?"

HD FW HD

Draco was sitting in a compartment with his close acquaintances: Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy had been droning on and on about Draco needed to choose a submissive, namely her, when Draco caught a very familiar scent, 'mmmmm, cherry blossoms.'

"I'm going to do a round." Draco said, brushing Pansy off of him, and then swiftly left his compartment to follow that wonderful scent; which lead him to the bathroom, 'I think I'll wait out here and pretend to accidentally have run in with him. Much better than tracking him into the bathroom, really, how uncouth would that be.' Draco was trying to think of the best way to "run in" with Harry when he heard a voice yell out in annoyance, Harry's voice.

Foregoing his earlier plan Draco threw open the door and gracefully entered the lavatory, to see Anthony Goldstein, a seventh year Ravenclaw, pulling a clearly unwilling Harry towards the empty stall, "Is something the matter here?" Draco asked in his cultured voice.

"No Draco," Anthony said before the beautiful submissive could say anything, "I was just fixing my new friends robes for him."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "really?" he asked in a very unconvinced tone. "Well seeing as how his robe looks to be fixed," Draco turned his silver eyes to Harry, "Zane would you like to escort me to my compartment? There are a few acquaintances I would like to introduce you too."

Harry pulled his arm free, stepped on the boy's foot and walked towards Draco, "I would love to," he answered with breathtaking smile.

"Lovely," Draco placed his hand under Harry's elbow and turned to leave the room, but not without sending the boy a look that clearly stated, 'I'll deal with you later.'

"Was he hurting you," Draco asked Harry seriously when they had made it a ways down the hall, a bit of steel laced in his voice.

Harry's smile widened, "not really. Actually I was about to electrocute him when you walked him. You probably saved his life," he added wistfully.

Draco paused in his steps and looked at Harry, he than pretended to contemplate something, "shouldn't have walked in when I did then, pity." He sniffed his nose regally and continued his journey.

Harry's laughter rang throughout the hallway, quieting only as they came to their destination.

Draco opened the door to reveal a group of what Harry could only think of as the who's who of the rich and pureblood. They entered the compartment and sat, Draco sat them so close that Harry could feel the heat coming off of Draco's very warm body.

"Zane I'd like to introduce you to Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Nott." Draco said, motioning to the person when appropriate while Harry observed their facial expressions.

Zabini had looked tremendously shocked for a moment until it was replaced with interest, Parkinson's was a mixture of annoyance, hate, fury and contemplation, both Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they were about to drool, Bulstrode looked as if she was going to smile but it quickly changed to a small smirk while Nott looked at Harry with a combination of fascination and curiosity.

"So," Blaise leaned his dark skinned body closer to Harry, gazing at him with his violet eyes, "what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Draco shifted Harry even closer while he put his arm behind Harry's neck and started to run his fingers over Harry's arm. Harry's inner creature was practically cooing as the fingers danced over his skin through the fabric.

Harry focused on the question, "My sister and I wanted to try something new," he replied, not wanting to have to explain the full story.

"So it is true that you are the brother to the Brat-who-Lived?" Asked the high grating voice of Parkinson, she was looking at Harry as if he were filth under her shoe.

"Yes, Gideon," Harry emphasized the name, "is my brother."

"How's that?" Bulstrode asked, her voice gave away nothing.

Harry's sighed, "After Voldemort" the Slytherins raised a collective eyebrow at the mention of his name, "attacked I was declared dead, somehow. But instead of being six feet under I ended up living with my family, the Bronwens." Harry was not about to give out the full version of his life.

"Hmmm, a dead but alive child hidden from his biological family . . . that sounds like something Dumbledore would do." Noted Bulstrode. Harry wondered what else the man had done for Bulstrode to have come to that assumption so quickly, 'or she just happen to be at Owl Emporium on his birthday" Harry thought.

"Dumbledore must have been a closet Slytherin," this from Nott, "I swear he could walk through shit and still come out smelling of roses and lilacs." All the Slytherins snickered.

Harry was chuckling, "well I better be off."

"I'll see you out," Draco walked out of the compartment with Harry and closed the door behind them.

Draco reached down and claimed Harry's hand within his own, pulling it up to his lips to place a soft chaste kiss on the his palm. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, Draco's lips were petal soft and warm.

"I wanted to discuss a time for our date this Saturday. How does one o'clock sound?" Draco asked as he continued holding onto Harry's hand.

"That sounds wonderful," Harry replied, his voice slightly airy, causing Draco to smirk.

"Perfect," Draco lifted Harry's hand back to his lips, only this time placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Draco released Harry's hand and reentered his compartment.

He sat down with a smirk on his face, thinking a single word, 'mine.'

HD FW HD

Harry shook himself out off his dazed state and headed back towards his compartment.

"What took you so long?" Lida asked as he entered the compartment and sat down, Shasa slithering onto his lap, "we thought you had died! Especially when Gideon and Hermione came back before you did."

Harry rolled his eyes, "that makes perfect sense," he said sarcastically. "But seriously, I had a run in with Draco."

"A run in you say? Is that all?" Lida asked suggestively, Harry's cheeks flushed.

"Malfoy?" Asked Ron, "You're not friends with that git are you?"

"Actually, yes," Harry responded, "Is that a problem?"

"Nah," Answered Gideon, Ron huffed in retaliation, "Malfoy's just our Hogwarts Rival; quidditch, grades, honors, house cup, you name it and we compete for it. Naturally we have to keep the Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry going, that and Malfoy can be a real stuck up git sometimes. Ron's just extra annoyed by him since he was made head boy, taking it away from Gryffindor and making it harder to pull pranks all in one foul swoop!"

"I bet you that was the only reason he was made head boy!" Remarked Ron.

"Sure Ron," Hermione said sarcastically, "It wasn't the fact that he is tied with me for the top grades, nor was it the fact that he was a perfectly good prefect for the last few years."

"It all an elaborate cover!" Ron continued to argue.

"Well I'm taking it up as a Challenge!" Gideon stated fearlessly, and soon they were all caught up in the different pranks that they could pull.

"Harry," Ginny interrupted, "I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Harry answered.

"How is it that you and Lida are both full blooded magical creatures when neither of your parents are and when only Lida's mother is?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I've been wondering that too," Hermione said, Ron and Gideon shared a look, "I tried to look it up," the boys shared another look, Hermione elbowed them both in the gut and continued, "but books on you kind are nearly impossible to find."

Harry smiled, "It's really simple to be honest. The Kanenayar/ Kanenaree gene is dominant-recessive. In simply terms," Harry added, seeing the confused looks he was getting from Ron and Gideon, "is stays recessive in the blood lines until the conditions are right, one's magic and body have to be compatible, then it goes dominant. For me the gene was past down through the Potter line, James found that one of his ancestors married a Kanenaree about 16 generations ago, and it laid dormant until I came around. To be honest Gideon had a chance of becoming a Kanenaree too and so will his children." Gideon pulled a face at the mention of him having children, Harry laughed and continued. "Obviously in Lida case it was her mother's side of the family that gave her the gene. I guess I should also explain that someone is born either a Kanenayar or Kanenaree, and is capable of some powers, though not many, held by our kind. However, full power and wings don't come into being until and the inheritance, usually when one turns eleven or twelve."

"Mum and Dad never told me you were a Kanenaree." Gideon stated curiously.

"They probably didn't realize it; neither did Dumbledore now that I think about it." Harry trailed off.

Lida continued the explanation, "It's a spell that was created by one of the descendants of Merlin. In the olden days the babies of our kind were distinguishable only by the tattoos on their backs. Sadly many babies were stolen; as a race we tend to be very beautiful as well as very powerful, so they were taken as future spouses. So many families were torn apart that Werner, the heir of Merlin, decided something had to be done. With help he created a spell to hide the tattoo until the time of inheritance, which pretty much stopped all the kidnappings. It seemed as if the thieves didn't want to waste their time if a child ended up not being a Kanenayar or Kanenaree."

"That's so horrible," Ginny said in a shaken voice.

"History very rarely paints a pretty picture," said Luna in a soft voice. "Better to learn from the past than to repeat its mistakes."

After that somber note the rest of the train ride past with talks of pranks, teachers, quidditch and Hogsmeade.

HD FW HD

They had all just excited the train when a booming voice called out, "First Years, This Way! Lida Bronwen, Harry Bronwen, This Way!"

Harry and Lida said quick goodbyes to everyone then went to the giant of a man who was yelling their names. "We're Lida and Zane, err, Harry," Lida announced.

"Of 'course you are! Pleasure to meet you," the giant man held out his equally enormous hand, which they both shook, "Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Care o' Magical Creatures department. You two are to go over on the boats with all the first years."

Harry and Lida nodded their consent and went to the lake area where the first years were climbing into the boats. Though neither Harry nor Lida said anything neither wanted to get near the water, there was a feeling, a presence that made their blood freeze and their hair stand on end. They waited until the last possible moment to choose a boat; proving to backfire on them with they saw that they not only would have a boat all to themselves but would also be situated at the end of the boat chain.

Taking a deep breath as their boat started on its own Harry decided to ignore his apprehension and look upon the school. From their vantage point Hogwarts was indeed breathtaking. A large stone castle glittered in the dark night, dozens of windows reflecting the pale moonlight while towers and battlements painted a more imposing picture. It was surrounded by on all sides by the lake, the dark forest or the mountains. Both beautiful and fearsome, Harry liked it all the more.

Harry continued to admire the view until he felt cold, clammy fingers trace their way down his wrist and across his hand. At first Harry only felt as the fingers touched his skin, frozen in shock as he was, but then his mind caught up and he hastily drew his hand to his chest and moved away from the side of the boat.

"What's the matter Zane?" Lida asked.

"Someone or something just, I'm not sure how to explain it, caressed my hand." Harry answered, alarm easily seen in his eyes.

"Are you sure," Lida asked as she unconsciously moved closer to Harry, fear laced in her voice. Harry gave her a withering look that clearly said, 'and why would I make this up!' "Right, stupid question. Should we have a look?"

Harry nodded and as one they both slowly peered over the right side of the boat, 'why are we doing this,' he mentally berated himself. 'If there is nothing in the water then we're simply being stupid; but if there is something in the water I sure as hell don't want to see it!'

Their gazes locked onto the inky void of the lake, its dark glassy surface making it impossible to see more than a few inches under the surface of the water.

"Do you see anything," Lida asked in a faint voice, almost as if she feared anything louder would bring about something utterly terrible.

"No, nothing. Wait a second . . .what's that. . ." Harry's voice trailed off.

Beneath the surface was, something, and this something was moving perfectly with the boat. At first it seemed to be just a blurry shape, an oval, but slowly the shape came in clearer, revealing . . . a face.

Their jaws dropped in terror, Lida's held in a silent scream. There was a face in the water smiling nefariously up at them. A scaly green visage surrounded by seaweed like hair held Harry and Lida in captivated horror with its wide black fathomless eyes. Its smile widened to reveal razor sharp teeth, perfect for ripping apart flesh. Frozen, Harry and Lida watched as it slowly raised a scaly wet hand and reached towards them, closer and closer, never breaking time with the boat. Just as the creature's fingers were a mere inch away from Harry's throat he snapped out of his trance like state. He jerked Lida and himself away from the edge of the boat where they proceeded to cling to each other in the middle of the vessel. The creature slammed against the side of their boat twice and then disappeared in a ripple of water, hidden once again under the dark surface.

A few moments passed in silence as they stared at the deceivingly innocent water, the only sounds were that of their vigorously beating hearts. Lida broke the silence,

"What the bloody hell was that?! Never mind, I don't want to know! I just want to get out of this tiny bloody boat and onto dry land!" Lida ranted in hysterics.

It seemed like luck was on their side, the boats hit dry land in less than a minutes, and it took less than a second for Harry and Lida to get out of the boat and as far away from the water as possible.

A woman with a tight bun on the top of her head stepped forward, "follow me," she said, and than turned around to walk down a long, dark corridor.

"Why are we here again." Harry asked, "oh, that's right, fun." Harry and Lida shared a look and then quickly followed the now disappearing women.

NK: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Finally! Now the real fun begins (rubs hands evilly)!!

Zane/ Draco: . . .HELP!!!


	10. Chapter Nine: Sorting, Allure and Snakes

Chapter Nine: Sorting, Allure and Snakes Eyes

The stern faced women lead the group through a series of stone passage ways that lead to a pair of large mahogany doors, "my name is Professor McGonagall and through these doors is the main hall of Hogwarts. It is here that you will be sorted into one of the four houses." She continued her speech by naming the four houses, explaining the relationships within houses, house points and finally the house cup. As soon as she finished the daunting doors seemed to open of their own accord; Professor McGonagall then entered the main hall, first years following in tow.

Harry looked at Lida, "I guess we follow?"

Lida shrugged, "After you."

"Gee thanks."

Harry and Lida hid in the shadows of the entrance and waited as the first years were called forward and a large hat placed on their heads. Soon all the children were done and all eyes searched the shadows for two figures, 'the Headmaster must have explained about us already than,' Harry mused to himself. As one Harry and Lida stepped forward and walked more towards the center of the room. Whispers spread like wildfire through the tables; so fast one could only heard snippets of the sentence, . . . so beautiful . . . their taken? . . . in our house . . . where are they . . . smell like . . .

"Lida Bronwen," called Professor McGonagall.

Lida gracefully moved towards the stool and sat down in what looked like a practiced model pose, Harry smiled and rolled his eyes 'what a show off.'

After a few short moments the Hat yelled out, "GRYFINNDOR!" Said table exploded in rapturous roars, Lida smiled a dazzling smile, causing quite a few Gryffindors to blush, and headed to her house table. At the head table Sirius was clapping loudly and throwing Severus an 'I told you so' look.

"Harry Potter-Bronwen," called out the Professor once the noise level had lessened.

Harry glared at Headmaster Dumbledore as he walked towards hat, he heard the new set of whispers fly though the students, . . . otter? As in Gideon . . . ind of looks like a Pott . . . ore beautiful than Gide . . . isn't that the Kanenaree at Di . . .

Harry intensified his glare, 'that arsehole intentionally changed my name to cause this reaction.' Harry was happy to see that he wasn't the only one currently trying to glare the man to death, Severus, Sirius and Remus all had their eyes glued to the cheerful Headmaster.

Harry sat on the stool, once the hat was placed on his heard a voice echoed in his mind, "Interesting," the hat chuckled, "Dumbledore is going to be in for a rough year isn't he. Karma finally catching him I suppose," the hat commented neutrally, "Just be warned young one. The Headmaster feels as if he is in the right when it comes to his decisions concerning you and he is not the type of man to leave an unmarked pawn on the field. That being said, you had better be "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin house, being more 'cultured' than the Lion house, clapped politely while the smirks on their faces did the bragging for them. Being unmoved by his tablemates acceptance Harry was pleased when he saw and heard Gideon, Lida and his new Gryffindor friends all clapping and cheering for him as he made his way to his table. Harry stole a glance at the head table and was entertained to see Severus smirking victoriously at Sirius, who looked like a kicked dog. Remus caught Harry's eye and winked.

"Welcome to the snake house Zane," Draco said to Harry as Dumbledore began his welcome back speech, which was completely ignored by a still irritated Harry and apathetic Draco. Dinner passed peacefully enough; though Draco was starting to annoy Harry with his odd behavior. Draco was continually controlling Harry's interactions with his housemates; he wouldn't let Harry talk for more than a few moments with certain classmates, interrupted some of Harry's conversations and glared at many of the people who were awestruck by Harry's apparent good looks and charm. Starting to become fed up with Draco's actions Harry was about to say something, only to be interrupted as Professor Snape handed out everyone's schedules. Harry was looking his over when the Headmaster called an end to dinner and asked the house prefects to lead everyone to their designated dorms.

"Zane I would like to show you a few places before you rest for the night," Draco asked as he and Harry stood and headed to the doors, "if it wouldn't be a bother of course."

"No problem," Harry answered as he waved to Lida and Gideon across the hall, he turned to Draco, "lead the way."

After they walked through the crowd Draco lead Harry down a staircase hidden off to the side. After a few silent minutes they came out of the stairway and walked towards a large painting of a karkadann grazing within a desert oasis. The large bodied unicorn-like stallion stood proud and tall as its pitch black spiraling horn glittered in the hot sun, contrasted sharply by its gleaming white coat. The muscled body rippled with each step as its lion like tale swayed behind him. Every so often the great animal would raise its head gracefully and glance at a nest filled with ringdove chicks, as if checking to make sure they were still safe.

Draco spoke to the great beast, "Achieved Excellence," he turned to Harry and motioned for him to enter the spacious room that had been opened behind the panting.

The room was exquisite; orb fixtures lighted the room, accenting the hangings done in burgundies, dark purples and black. Three plush leather couches were situated in front of an already crackling fire; a large cherry wood writing desk was placed near the stone wall.

Draco drank in Harry's unearthly beauty as his bright emerald eyes surveyed the room, 'exquisite,' he thought to himself. Draco could easily imagine how Harry's eyes would darken in pleasure once he had him within his bed, checks flushing prettily as he panted beneath him.

Draco's eyes began to change from a silvery blue to a glowing platinum, his skin began to shimmer and his aura became one of enticement as his body hardened with the continuing thoughts of a naked, pleasured Harry moaning underneath him.

Harry was unaware of Draco's change in disposition as he appreciated the beauty of the room, he turned to ask Draco a question when his voice caught in his throat. There was no other word for it; Draco was an Adonis, Eros himself come into being. Draco's soft silky platinum hair framed his striking face; his glorious mane continuing its path down the tantalizing neck, the supple skin pleading to be touched. Harry felt compelled to go to Draco and touch him in some manner, so he did.

Draco could feel as his veela side tried to take control and was successfully keeping it under control until Harry closed the gap between them and began running his fingers through Draco's hair. Mentally Draco's inner veela screeched victorious as it easily took over and began lavishing attention onto the beautiful submissive before him.

Harry smiled as he ran his fingers threw Draco's hair, 'just as soft as it looks.' Soon he lost all train of thought as Draco leaned forward and began placing feather like kisses on his exposed skin; Harry titled his head back as Draco started at the base of his throat, continuing up to chin, and then following the jaw line to where it met the neck, all the while his hands were moving around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

It wasn't until Harry felt his hardness rub against Draco's that he fully realized the position he was in; he pulled back, effectively breaking all physical contact and spoke in a shaky voice, "Um, Draco? I really don't think we should be doing this yet." Harry said it as if he were trying to convince himself as well, "so, yeah," he continued trying to think of something else to say besides, 'so what does you're bedroom look like?' "Do you have a bathroom?" Harry asked, and then promptly blush, 'oh Merlin! Why did I say that?! He probable thinks I'm going to go wank!' Draco's smirk convinced Harry that that was exactly what he thought; Harry sighed in relief when all Draco said was, "naturally, it's threw the door on the left."

Draco watched as Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, 'damn. I thought I had better control than that. Don't want to do anything that might frighten him away.'

While Draco was calming his more animalistic nature Harry was inside the moderately sized white and silver bathroom, smacking himself in the forehead, 'stupid, stupid, stupid.' He mentally berated himself, 'why in the name of Merlin did I start fondling his hair like that? And why did I just let him start kissing me?! Oh well, at least I know he was enjoying himself . . . no, don't go there.' The problem was Harry was attempting to rid himself of his rather hard problem before having to face Draco again but was failing miserably; though he did feel slightly better when he projected the blamed onto his teenage hormones. After a few more moments he managed to calm himself down slightly, 'better than nothing. Time to face the dragon.' Harry was internally chuckling at his own rather corny joke as he left the bathroom to return to Draco, whom he found sitting imperially on one of the leather chairs.

"So what's through the other door?" Harry asked as he sat on the large sofa.

Draco smiled impishly and answered in a deep purring baritone, "the bedroom. Would you like to have a look?" Draco asked; his voice seemingly innocent, he couldn't help but add in the second part and watched in sadistic pleasure as Harry's flush changed from a light pink to a deep crimson. Draco relished in Harry's predicament a moment longer before taking pity on the adorable submissive, "Shall I show you where Professors Snape, Lupin and Black reside?"

"Yes," Harry answered a little too quickly, causing Draco to smirk.

They left Draco's quarters and headed further down into the dungeons through a labyrinth of corridors, until they came to a large stone statue of a sphinx, her human face studied their approach as her lioness body remained in a relaxed position.

Personally Harry was thankful he was a quick study when it came to directions. He had a sinking suspicion many new students became lost within this underground maze and became entertaining prey for the many stone creatures who occupied the underground.

Draco stepped in front of the sphinx and said, "a wolf, a mutt and a migraine." The sphinx smiled a fanged smile at the two gentlemen and then stepped aside to reveal a passageway. After about ten yards they walked into a living room lighted by a few glass lamps and decorated in Slytherin green, silver and black. The room was spacious; housing a large leather L-shaped couch with a small table and a roaring fire in front of it, a chess area set up by the right wall, and a single dark wooded desk on the opposite wall. Like Draco's room there were two doors leading to what Harry presumed to be a bathroom and a bedroom. Harry's attention was drawn back to the couch when a movement caught his eye,

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Severus said in his silky voice.

Draco motioned for Harry to follow him as he sat down on the large couch a bit away from the three professors, Remus and Severus were both sitting up while Sirius was sprawling on his back between the two. Remus was carting his fingers through Sirius' hair while Severus allowed his feet to be on his lap.

"Sorry to be later than usual Sev, but I wanted to show Harry where my quarters were in case he ever needed me." Draco explained.

Severus eyed Harry with a knowing smirk but spoke to Draco, "that was very thoughtful of you."

Draco held a smirk of his own, "I thought so." Draco and Severus then continued to converse about the upcoming semester, Harry later learned that this was a tradition between the two and had started when Draco first came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven.

Remus on the other hand had sniffed the air a few times, moved his eyes back and forth between Harry and Draco and than sat there looking for all the world like a cub who just found a delicious bone to chew on.

'What was that all about,' Harry wondered as he partially listened to the two Slytherins, then his brain turned on, 'Oh crap. He's a werewolf! He can smell the lingering arousal on the both of us!'

Remus watched as Harry figured it out, chuckled mentally as Harry blushed, and then smiled in a fatherly way, "so what do you think of Hogwarts so far Harry?" he asked, graciously ignoring the scandalous bit of information he just learned.

Harry smiled and began discussing his impressions of Hogwarts so far, though he did leave out the part about the horrifying creature in the lake.

HD FW HD

A little while later Draco and Harry said their goodbyes and left for the Slytherin common room, which ended up being close to the professors' quarters. This time Draco stopped in front of a stone wall and said, "Demon Seated in a Garden."

Harry watched as a hidden door slide open revealing a long shadowed room with stone walls and green lamps suspended magically in the air. There were few tapestries depicting a battle adorning the walls as well as scattered rugs, couches and drapes all in Slytherin colors. A large intricately sculpted fireplace helped with lighting and heating the room.

Harry turned to Draco, "Demon Seated in a Garden? The piece by Mikhail Aleksandrovich Vrubel?"

"The very one," Draco replied.

"I love that piece."

Draco smiled at the comment; he too enjoyed that particular piece of art, and lead Harry to the seventh year boy's dormitory. He stopped before the door and turned to Harry,

"here's where you will sleep. All of your things have already been unpacked by the house elfs. I'll take my leave of you now," Draco pulled Harry's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of his hand, "until tomorrow," and with that he turned and left.

Harry's hand was burning where Draco's lips touched it, 'Merlin! He is going to be the death of me!' Harry thought, his heart racing from the small contact, he then opened the door to the dormitory, and watched as several pairs of eyes looked to his location. Harry saw Shasa lying across a bed in the middle of the room, checking he saw his truck was at the base of the bed and walked forward to change into his night clothes and speak with Shasa.

"Nice to see you found us Harry, where've you been?" Blaise asked as Harry walked gracefully across the room. The violet eyed boy continued to watch as Harry began to undress, 'not that I'm the only one watching,' he thought to himself

Harry gazed briefly at Blaise, to find him lying on top of his covers in nothing but silk silver boxers. Though it was only a quick look Harry easily saw the dark skinned boy's evenly muscled body and strong face, he began undressing as he replied, "I was speaking with Draco and a few professors." Harry could feel the eyes as they watched him undress.

Shasa saw it as well, _ how incredibly disssgusssting _ she hissed in annoyance, _ every sssingle person in this room isss ssstaring at you. And I think the big boy over there isss actually ssstarting to pleasssure himssself _

Harry blanched, _ pleassse don't tell me which one that isss. I really do not want to know _ he hissed quietly as he starting undressing faster; someone actually moaned when he accidentally exposed his stomach and chest when he turned around to pick up the night shirt he dropped.

Shasa continued to stare in displeasure at the voyeurs, who were too focused on Harry's uncovered skin to notice the vexed serpent, while Harry hurriedly dressed himself. Once he was fully clothed he grabbed a few toiletries and headed towards the bathroom, location kindly provided by Shasa, and readied himself for bed.

When he came back out he noticed many of the curtains were now closed, 'three guesses as to what their doing,' he thought as he slipped under his own covers. He pulled the curtains closed, performed a locking and silencing charm, and then turned to Shasa.

_ You are not going to believe what hasss happened after we ssseparated _ Harry hissed and then began telling Shasa everything that happened since he left her with the luggage on the train as he petted her.

Once he had finished Shasa continued to lie quietly on his chest for a moment, but soon hissed, _ many curiousss thingsss in ssso ssshort a time. I will explore the cassstle and the groundsss tomorrow to sssee if there are any other hidden dangersss you ssshould know about. _

Harry hissed his thanks to her, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.

NK: I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I have no shame. I can write very descriptive scenes concerning Harry and Draco, and will, unless I get a rip roarin' hell no from my reviewers. Oh, also, let me know if you want me to write in solo acts.

Lastly, I have been having a spat with my account and wanted to make sure that my responses to reviews are being received; because that would really suck to spend time on something for my wonderful reviewers only to find out you guys haven't been getting them.


	11. Chapter Ten: Payback and Classes

NK: Yay! I finished the chapter early! But I'm a little tired so please forgive any errors.

Draco: But you just proof read it, what are you? An Idiot?

NK: Do you want Zane or not?!

Draco: . . . .

NK: HA! I win again!! Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter Ten: Payback and Classes

Shasa woke Harry early the next morning before leaving to explore the castle; trying to explained to his sleep befuddled mind that it would be more comfortable to take a shower now, alone, than with his ever watchful audience. Unenthusiastically Harry agreed, tiredly grabbing the necessary items and stumblingly making his way to the bathroom while muttering that five thirty in the morning was far too early to wake up when classes didn't even start until nine.

The Slytherin bathroom was basically a large three sectioned room; there was a row of sinks with large vanities on the left side while there were urinals and stalls on the right side, these two sections separated by a stone wall running down the middle of the room. On the right facing side the wall held the urinals but on the left facing side there was a long full length mirror that ran to entrance of the bathing room at the very end. Harry walked the length of the room without glancing at the mirror once, he knew what his hair looked like in the morning and it wasn't a pretty.

Once he reached the wall he walked through the open archway to the un-partitioned shower and bathing room inside. Choosing the furthest showerhead from the door Harry put his showering supplies in the provided basket, undressed, and placed all of his clothes into one of the cubbies within the wall that was charmed to keep the contents dry.

Harry stood and relished in the hot water for a few moments, basking in its soothing warmth and slight pressure as it cascaded down his bare body. Grabbing his vanilla scented shampoo he lathered up his soggy locks, spiking them up in a chaotic fashion just for the fun of it. Once the shampoo was rinsed out and the conditioner, also vanilla scented, was in Harry soaped up a wash cloth and began rubbing his body clean. Figuring he had some time he began to massage some of his muscles as he washed, humming quietly to himself. He was so focused on his self satisfying task that he never noticed when another person entered the room.

HD FW HD

Blaise grunted as he was awakened by the call of nature. In his sleepy state he didn't hear the sound of a shower, or a humming voice, until he was washing his hands. And naturally, being the Slytherin he was, went to investigate who would be up taking a shower this early.

He entered the room and nearly fell on his arse when he saw a naked, wet and soapy Harry humming a soft pretty tune and rubbing his neck and shoulders in, what Blaise thought was, a sensual manner. Blasie continued to watch as Harry moved down his chest, kneeing the muscles as he went. A very hard Blaise was seriously tempted to offer to attend to Harry's backside but thought the better of it immediately.

He left the room and headed back to his bed, 'if I'm going to compete with Draco,' Blasie thought to himself, 'than it's going to be a battle of patience and strategy. Pouching on Harry, no matter how tremendously tempting that is, would only ruin my chances with him. Besides he'd probably just electrocute me anyways, his kind always was fond of that method.'

The now fully awake Blaise lied in bed; plans running though his serpentine mind, seeing Harry naked just now only made the hansom snake want him ever more.

HD FW HD

After a relaxing thirty minute shower Harry was dressed and ready to go by six twenty, 'Bugger,' he grumbled to himself as he sat on top of his bed, 'What to do, what to do . . . hmmm . . . might as well go to the common room and wait for breakfast to start . . . but first,' he smiled mischievously, rubbing his hands together for effect, 'PAYBACK!'

Harry looked at all the closed curtains with mirth dancing in his eyes; he then quietly crept to the nearest victim and cast a complex charm just above the person's bed, once done he moved onto the next bed. Continuing this pattern until all of the beds were charmed, including his own but that rigged to look as if it had already been set off. Smiling broadly Harry grabbed his bag and left his sleeping dorm mates to enjoy his present, 'Ha Ha Perverts! Take That!"

Not surprised to find the common room completely devoid of students, Harry took up residency on the cushy rug near the fire. Lying on his stomach Harry pulled out his Care of Magical Creatures textbook and began to read, he was halfway through the eighth page when he heard the door to the common room open. Harry watched as a perfectly groomed Draco sauntered into the room, walking in deep contemplation as he moved across the threshold. Draco was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never noticed Harry lying on the ground scarcely four yards away, nor even when he ended up sitting at the end of a couch that was only slightly facing away from Harry's position.

Harry grinned like a cat that just spotted a big fat mouse with short stubby legs, 'this is just too good to pass up.' Harry slowly crawled towards the unsuspecting Draco and easily made it to the opposite end of the couch that Draco was sitting on without said prey noticing a thing. He lowered his body closer to the floor and slowly crawled forward, 'just a little closer . . . almost there . . . NOW!' In a flying lung Harry attacked the completely oblivious Draco.

"Great Salazar!" Draco yelled as he simultaneously tried to grab his wand and jump into a defensive stance; only to be hindered by a lap full of Harry, this causing both boys to be gracelessly sprawled on the ground.

Draco glared at the laughing submissive that had somehow managed to wind up on top of him, "and what in the bloody hell was that for?!" He asked irritably and never getting a response seeing as how Harry was far to busy laughing at his expense. Not that Draco tried to stop him, oh no, he was quite enjoying the close contact with Harry's firm warm body and his teasing scent permeating the air. His enjoyment was short lived however when a few moments later Harry composed himself long enough to remove his person from Draco prone form.

"Sorry Draco, but I couldn't resist. It's sort of tradition in my family to attack the unawares, you were just to easy of a victim to pass up." Harry explain unapologetically

Draco couldn't stop the small smile on his lips, Harry was too cute a picture with his tousled hair and flushed happy face, "well now that I have been informed I wont make such an easy target again," he said with an authoritative voice, only causing Harry to burst out in a fit of giggles. Draco's smile widened, but only a little, and asked "shall we go to breakfast now?"

Harry nodded his assent, to busy in his laughter to form a vocal response. Both boys grabbed their respective bags and headed towards the great hall.

"Zane I have something I want to tell you," Draco said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Does this have anything to do with your complete state of concentration?" Harry asked holding in a giggle.

"As a matter of fact it does, you prat." Draco response sent Harry off in another fits of giggles.

"Now that you're through," Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's cheeky smile, "I wanted to apologies for last night."

"But I was the first one," Harry tried to say but was cut off by Draco.

"Yes I know you made the first move, but I was trying to tell you that I am part veela."

"Oh, Oh! So that's why I acted so differently!" Harry was looking at Draco with a critical eye, mentally questioning his intelligence on how he had never noticed how many veela traits Draco had, 'right smart one I am!'

"Exactly," Draco said as Harry looked him over, "though the veelas' allure doesn't force new emotions on a person it does enhance what is already there as well as takes away any inhibitions a person might have when it comes to physical contact."

Draco stopped Harry and looked at him with a serious expression, "I swear that I wasn't using it on you intentionally last night. It is just that you looked so beautiful that some of my traits enacted." Harry blushed at Draco's compliment and they both started walking again.

"It's alright, I understand. I would be lying if I told you that I didn't notice the reactions my own traits attract. Besides, it's not like I didn't enjoy myself," Harry said bravely and watched happily as Draco smiled a small smile at him.

They were just entering the breakfast area when Harry remembered his question from last night, "Draco, where is Brimstone? I meant to ask you last night but, well, you know. . ." Harry finished, as eloquently as ever.

Draco smirked at his stumbling, "she was in my bedroom. I set up her enclosure in the living room after we parted last night."

Harry and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, which was situated next to the Gryffindor table this morning, and began eating breakfast while they chatted about the days classes. About twenty minutes later a very harassed looking Lida walked through the entryway and vehemently sat next to Harry,

"stupid bloody dominants that can't keep their stupid bloody hands to themselves!"

Harry snickered next to her, Draco just looked amused. Lida fixed them both with a glare, "don't you dare enjoy my plight! Bloody wankers won't leave me alone! At least you have a strong dominant vying for your attention, scaring away all the lesser ones."

Draco's smirk widened as Harry blushed, "that's not why I'm laughing at you! I was laughing because I'm having the same problems and this morning I left them all a little gift to pay them back."

Draco's looked changed briefly when Harry said that he'd been having problems; but he smirked again when he heard that Harry had left them a "gift", ergo Harry did not welcome any of their advances.

"Oh Merlin," Lida started laughing; "did you leave them the wakey wakey chicken bakey?"

Harry blinked, "err, yeah. Why?"

"HAHAHAHA," Lida started laughing so hard she began to hyperventilate, "I left my admirers the same thing!"

Harry and Lida burst into laughter as Draco sat there thoroughly confused, "did I miss something." He asked once the two hyenas were under control.

"It's a charm that you place over someone bed. Whenever the person gets out of bed they are drenched in yellowish water that makes them sprout yellow feathers all over their body and run around yelling wakey wakey chicken bakey at the top of their lungs. It doesn't last more than a few moments but it's funny as hell!"

Breakfast continued in pleasant conversation, sometimes interrupted by quite giggles when one of Harry's or Lida's victims walked in with a looking harassed and typically eyeing the occupants of the hall as if the perpetrators would have a neon sign pointing to them. Gideon, Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked in around eight twenty and sat at the Gryffindor table right next where Harry, Lida and Draco were sitting.

"You won't believe what happened this morning," Gideon said to them as he loaded his plate up with food, "a few of the guys in my dorm grew bright yellow feathers and starting yelling wakey wakey chicken bakey this morning." Harry and Lida were starting to turn blue from holding in their laughter. "But that's not all," Gideon continued smiling; "Hermione said some of the girls did that in her dorm too!"

Harry and Lida began to cough loudly but convincingly so. Soon breakfast was over and all the students piled out of the hall to their first class. Since the schedules were prepared to what the students needed or wanted for future careers all of the seventh years classes were mixed with all four houses. After looking at a few schedules Harry found that he, Gideon and Lida had the exact same schedule; which meant that out of the nine classes they had six with Ron and eight with Hermione and Draco.

The oddly composed crowd was almost to the classroom when Lida and Harry, who had been debating about the best way to prank the more annoying admirers, were overcome by a violently bright light; temporarily blinded both victims reached out to steady themselves. Draco immediately grasped Harry around the waist, smirking as he watched Harry blink childishly as he tried to restore his vision. Lida however was no so lucky; her rescuer was the very person who had blinded them, and he took this as the perfect opportunity to grope the very vulnerable Kanenayar.

"Eeeeeeee!" Lida screamed as she sent her hand flying to slap the Gryffindor across the face, "What is your problem Creevey?!"

Laughter was heard throughout the corridor as one Colin Creevey walked back to his group of congratulatory friends with a large smile and a bright red hand print on his face. Hermione was looking disapprovingly at Gideon and Ron who were bowed of in laughter, Lida started on another rant about stupid hormonal creatures while Harry shyly pulled out of Draco's arms, smiling at him in thanks. They all made it into the classroom and sat down four to a table; Draco, Harry, Gideon and Ron at one table while Hermione, Lida, Luna and Neville sat at the table directly behind them.

Charms was taught by a short but extremely enthusiastic Professor Flitwick who began doing rapid fire examples of the many charms they were all going to learn this semester. Harry was watching the professor as charmed himself to float over the class when a paper dog ran onto his desk, licked his hand and then turn into a normal note. Harry pulled the note under he desk to read,

Your beauty surpasses that of the brightest stars

He shook his head with a smile on his face and allowed both Draco and Gideon to read the note, Ron was currently busy trying to charm Hermione's textbook to close every time she turned a page. Gideon was about to whisper something to Harry when two more notes came towards their table and stopped in front of Gideon. Gideon waggled his eyebrows at Harry and mouthed to Draco, 'two for me, none for you.' Draco lifted his perfectly arched eyebrow at Gideon and mouthed back, 'patience is a virtue.'

For the rest of the class a highly amused Harry watched as the Lion's King and the Snake's Prince collected and tallied love notes, not that Harry wasn't getting his own fair share. By the end of the class Gideon won the note count 17 to14; though Draco's notes definitely had better penmanship as well as prose. After Charms the class left in a large moving mass with about half moving onto transfigurations while the other half disappeared down different corridors.

Advanced Transfigurations was taught by Professor McGonagall who had the desks arranged to sit three per desk. Draco opted to sit with Harry and Lida instead of his usual seat with Blaise and Pansey, the latter glaring daggers in Harry directions, while Gideon, Hermione and Ron shared the table to their right.

The professor began, "All of you achieved the required OWL scores for this class. This is very important because we will be covering extremely dangerous material this year. We will start with transfiguring non living objects to living objects or creatures, beginning with the small and working up to the large. Once this has been achieved we will move onto transfiguring non living object using only the air around us. Again we will start out small since this is very tiring task, and work up to the large. If you all prove to being satisfactory in this we will move onto transfiguring living things from air. As a side task we will also be researching and attempting animagus transformations."

When Transfigurations ended and all the students piled out into the hallways it was a much smaller group that headed down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk with a dark glare as the students filed into his classroom. The tables were individually set up with four rows of five. Hermione, Lida, Gideon, Harry and Draco took up the entire front row since none of them were daunted by the professor's glare, especially since they had seen him at one time or another cuddled up on a coach with a big black dog.

Professor Snape elegantly stood and strode forward, his black cape billowing behind him, "It seems as if you are all above the plentiful simpletons that reside within these walls, and as such, we will be brewing more complex and hazardous potions. To help ease you into the complexities of future potions we will begin working on the sense enhancing potions." Professor Snape continued his lecture for another twenty minutes and then allowed his students to start in on the first steps of the Hearing Enhancing Potion.

When the bell rang the class put a stasis charm on their cauldrons, placed them within a special storage room, quickly packed their belongings and left for lunch.

Lunch was a quite affair, the only notable point being that Draco continued to play his 'let's decide who Harry talks to game.' Harry was determined to talk to Draco about this the next time they were somewhere private; but in the mean time Harry just kicked him under the table every time Draco was being a prat, which resulted in Harry's thigh being slightly pinched in retaliation.

After lunch it was off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The DADA classroom was set up two to a table; all the students paired off and waited for Professor Black to show up, and they waited, and waited. Just as the students' chatter began to overflow over the room Professor Black appeared in front of the room from under an invisibility cloak and started throwing hexes, curses and jinks at the class: Gideon, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Lida all successfully blocked their curses while Ron and Neville dodged a jinks. A few of the others also successfully blocked their chosen curse, jinks or hex while many other classmates weren't so lucky or quick.

A pleased Sirius stood at the front of the class, his smile widened upon hearing a student mutter, "and he gets paid to do this!"

"It's wonderful to see so many of you back for another year of DADA. It's also nice to see that many of you are well prepared! I'll hand out a course syllabus at the end of class but for right now I want you all to practice last years spells, graciously provided on the board, with a partner. Though I will say practice would be more practical and fun if you paired up with someone you're not particularly fond of!"

The students, not heeding his advice for fear of limb loss, paired up with their table mate. Harry and Draco were moving down through the list when Harry felt a spell hit his feet, he turned his head to see Lida smiling and waving at him. She had used a feet sticking hex, Harry would be stuck to that exact spot for an hour unless someone other than himself performed a simple finite incantatem.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Lida and turned to ask for Draco's help when he heard Draco shout, "Look Out!" Harry tried to dodge but Lida's Hex held firm as he was hit from behind. Harry yelled as his back exploded in pain. With his vision going dark the last thing Harry remembered was falling.

HD FW HD

Draco smirked when he saw Lida cast the feet sticking hex at Harry; he was about to get some payback for this morning and was in the middle of performing a mild jinks when he saw Goyle's spell mix with a Ravenclaw's stunner in mid air. Instead of canceling each other out like they should have they combined into a new spell and ricocheted at Harry.

Harry had just turned to him when he shouted out in warning; it was too late, Draco watched as Harry was hit in the lower back. Draco's heart clinched in pain when Harry yelled out, but he lunged forward just in time to catch Harry before he crumpled to the ground. Lida rushed over and performed the finite spell to release Harry's feet while Gideon had grabbed Harry's bag and handed it to Draco, who was holding Harry bridal style.

"Everyone to their seats," Professor Black called out, "Mr. Malfoy please take Mr. Bronwen to the Infirmary."

Draco nodded and left the room cradling the submissive to his chest, Harry's head lying in the crook of his neck. Once there Draco was half expecting the notorious Matron to appear from nowhere and start barking out commands . . . no such luck. Draco decided to place Harry onto one of the empty beds while he sat himself in a chair next to the bed and waited for the Nurse to arrive.

With nothing else to draw away his attention Draco sat and watched as Harry breathed in and out, his facial features relaxed, lips slightly parted. Draco found himself fixated on Harry's full pink lips; he began to wonder what those lips would feel like, taste like. Without realizing what he was doing Draco began to move closer and closer to Harry; their breaths intermingling as Draco leaned forward to inspect the beautiful features of the creature before him. His lips lowered and had barely brushed against Harry's warm mouth when footsteps were heard from just outside the room, causing him to hastily sit back in the chair.

Draco mentally scolded himself, 'what the bloody hell I'm I doing! He's unconscious for Merlin's sake. One moment alone with him and all my well practiced self control flies right out the window.'

A moment later Madam Pomfrey entered the room, saw Harry lying on a bed, and began casting diagnostics spells on him while she interrogated Draco on what had occurred. The Matron finished casting her spells and headed to the potions cabinet to pull out two vials, she came back and lifted Harry's head to administer the potion while she explained Harry's condition to Draco,

"it looks as if a mild pain hex, designed to cause a person to drop whatever they are holding, combined with the stunner spell. Unfortunately for Mr. Bronwen their combining upped their strengths; causing him a brief but sharp amount of pain and then rendering him unconscious. You can go back to your class now Mr. Malfoy, and tell the professor he'll be just fine. I'll let him sleep for the rest of this class and then send him onto the next."

Draco didn't want to leave Harry but accepted her dismissal, with one last look at the sleeping figure Draco left to return to class.

* * *

NK: Damn damn, double damned!! That sucks that you guys haven't all been getting the responses! I will have you know that I responded to every single one in detail! I figured that you were kind enough to write one so it would only be right to send a response, arg! Well, now that that's out of my system; if you want me to respond to your reviews than please leave me your email, if not - than thank you for the review! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Creatures, Talks and Sh

Chapter Eleven: Creatures, Talks and Shadows

A women's voice woke Harry from his unconscious state; slowly he opened his eyes, only to snap them back shut when he was hit by the blinding whiteness of the room. "Where am I and why am I here?" he muttered as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"You are in the school's infirmary," the women said right next to him, causing an unprepared Harry to practically fall off the bed. "And you are here," the women continued, laughter evident in her voice, "because you were lucky enough to be hit by a couple of stray spells in your DADA class. You might have a sore back for a bit but other than that you are in good health. I let you have a little lie in and so you only have fifteen minutes to get to your last class"

"Erm, thank you . . ." Harry trailed off not knowing her name.

"Madame Pomphrey, and it's no problem. And hopefully I won't see you in my ward anytime soon?"

Harry chuckled and smiled at the nurse, "I should hope not, no offense of course. By any chance could you give me directions to my next class?"

Madame Pomphrey smiled and gave him directions to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom; Harry thanked the kind matron and took off in a fast walk to reach the class in time, he was thwarted when he saw a sign on the door telling the class to congregate in the southern courtyard.

Cursing his luck he headed in the direction he thought was south, and found a dead end. 'Bloody hell! They could at least hand new students a map, or a compass, or paint arrows on the walls that say such n such class right, such n such class left, anything!'

"Harry Potter?" A voice called out from behind. Harry turned to find a tall, pretty black haired girl with tanned skin and hazel eyes jogging to where he was standing.

"I go by Bronwen, but yeah, that's me."

"Great! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him down a corridor.

"You have? Not to sound rude or anything but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Demelza and Professor Lupin sent out some students to find you. Most of us were there during your accident plus Malfoy said that you were going to come to your next class. And your sister, Lida right, well she mentioned that you wouldn't know how to get the courtyard. So here I am!" She explained, her mouth seeming to run faster than her feet, "and gosh you're really beautiful up close! Most dominants have a, I don't know, a man's man look. But you! You're beautiful and nice to boot! Well, here we are!"

Harry was trying so hard to understand her fast words that he didn't start blushing at her compliments until after she had already let go of his hand and walked off to join her friends, who were sitting in the grassy courtyard along with the rest of the class.

Lida came running up to Harry, "I am so sorry Zane! I can't believe that happened!" she apologized while she lead him over to the rest of the group, who had already arrived back from Harry hunting.

They sat down on the grass next to Gideon, "no worries sis, I know you never meant for that to happen,"

"You should have seen it Harry," Gideon chimed in, "after Malfoy carried you out Lida began hexing the Slytherin and Ravenclaw that hit you! Professor Black just laughed and said it was practical experience!" Everyone laughed.

Harry smiled and patted Lida on the back, "thanks for avenging me!"

"Any time little bro," Lida said ruffling his hair.

"Ugh," Harry crawled out of her reach and attempted to fix his hair. After a few seconds his brain finally processing the other part of Gideon's sentence, 'He carried me?!'

"Class, now that our last members of the search party have returned, could I have your attention" Professor Lupin called out capturing everyone's interest, "we are going to be learning about the most dangerous magical creatures as well as the one who can, for the most part, pass off as wizards or have their own societies."

Professor Lupin began casting illusions around the court yard as he continued his speech. The class watched in awe as dragons began soaring overhead, their roars filling the sky, a Basilisk slithered around the class and stopped to bath in the fading sunlight, a Chimaera stalked through the students, stopping every now and then to sniff a student. A Griffin soon joined the dragons within the sky as a Manticore curled up next to a group of Hufflepuffs. An Occamy and a Phoenix swooped down on two Ravenclaw girls while a Nundu came to lick Gideon on the face.

After a few more spells Professor Lupin finished his lecture and banished all the illusions, "those were many of the dangerous creatures we will be studying. The more wizard-like magical creatures we will be studying in detail are vampires, veela, incubus and succubus, werewolves, merpeople and so on and so forth. If you would all be so kind as to read the first two chapters of your text, and yes that includes the introduction Mr. Weasley, that would be for the best." Professor Lupin walked towards Harry, "Mr. Bronwen, may I have a word in my office?"

"Sure," Harry turned towards his family and friends, "guess I'll see you at dinner?"

"How about you just come to the tower when you're done; here," Gideon pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something onto it. "Directions and password, you should feel honored, you're probably the first Slytherin in history to have it!"

"Yeah yeah, off with you lot!" Harry yelled, putting the parchment in his pocket.

Harry and Remus walked into the Care of Magical Creatures classroom and sat in the office located in the back, Remus taking his place behind the desk while Harry sat in a provided chair.

"Would you like anything?" Remus asked.

"No I'm alright, what's this?" Harry asked poking the large object on Remus' desk.

"It's a dragon's egg. But don't worry," Remus added, chuckling at the flabbergasted expression on Harry's face, "it not fertile. I'll use it in my classes and then give it to Severus; but onto why we're here, I was wondering if you would volunteer to model for your species. Lida has already agreed but I would like both a male and a female representative, of course you are under no obligation."

Harry smiled, "no problem, but if anyone starts cracking any bird jokes I am holding you personally responsible."

Remus chuckled and held his hands up in unarmed gesture, "I'll accept your terms but know this, if you damage me in anyway you'll have a big soggy dog waking you up every morning until I'm better."

Harry busted out laughing at the mental image, "let me guess, Severus?"

"Right in one," Remus said while laughing, "Sev thought I would make a great volunteer for one of his potions, unfortunately for me, and him, it knocked me out for five days. Sirius took it upon himself to teach Sev a lesson about drugging someone's breakfast, yes he actually hid it in my breakfast." Harry laughed harder. "Sirius took a few pictures too; I'll have to bring them in for you."

"Oh Merlin! Can I slip a picture into one of my essays?! Guaranteed A!"

Remus shook his head, "Slytherins! Off with you now! And don't you dare tell Severus I'm bringing those picture, he's been trying to destroy them for a year!"

Remus continued to smile as Harry's laughter filled the halls of Hogwarts.

HD FW HD

Harry was still laughing as he made his way through Hogwarts; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the directions Gideon gave him, stopping he stared at the piece of parchment in his hand, 'for the love of Merlin, how am I suppose to read this scribble?!'

Grumbling Harry tried to decipher the directions, making a decision he headed down a hallway he hoped was the one he needed. Taking his time Harry was moseying down a deserted hall when he heard footfalls behind him, 'maybe it's a Gryffindor,' he thought hopefully.

Harry stopped to look behind but was met with nothing, even the footfalls had stilled. Confused he began walking again and after a few moments he distinctly heard someone walking behind him. Quickly spinning around with wand in hand Harry tried to find his stalker, but again there was nothing. He perked his ears to see if he could locate where the steps were coming from, but they too had quieted.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out." Harry called into the darkness.

Harry waited for a shadow to move, or a form to shift, but the only movement was that caused by the flickering of the fire light. Slowly turning around Harry glanced at the chicken scratch note while walking around a corner. Ten steps later the mystery entities' footsteps started again, though this time it was much quieter; as if the person believed they still had a good chance at sneaking up on Harry even after they had been ousted.

Curious, Harry began speeding up his pace and sure enough the mystery guest's footfalls sped up as well. Harry rolled his eyes, 'real cunning,' he though sarcastically as he sped up a little more. Smirking to himself Harry suddenly spun around and began throwing dozens of hexes and curses in the hall behind him. Twelve thrown spells later and Harry heard a muffled explanatory and the sound of fading footsteps.

Harry cackled evilly to himself, "Zane two perverts zero! Honestly," Harry continued as he began walking, feeling rather proud of himself, "they could at least try to be a little more sneak- Ahhhhhhh!"

Harry had just rounded a corner and walked right into a tall, hard and hairy figure; naturally startled by the sudden contact he jumped a good foot in the air. Calming his racing heart Harry looked up to see the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, 'Ugh! I think I got some of his beard in my mouth! Nasty!'

"I'm sorry to startle you my dear boy," the Headmaster said in his grandfatherly tone, eyeing Harry in an odd manner.

"It's not a problem. I should have paid more attention to where I was going." Harry replied, desperately trying not to gag.

"Good good," The Headmaster said as he kept staring at Harry in a strange way, a moment later Harry felt as the man tried to probe his mind.

Harry pretended not to notice but made sure to strengthen his mental shields, "well I better be going, Gideon and the others are waiting for me." He moved to walk past Dumbledore but the man moved into his way.

"Promoting external house relations, very good, but I was wondering, my dear child; which side of the war are you on?"

"Side Sir? But there is no war." Harry was beginning to feel on edge.

Dumbledore took a step towards him, the man's six foot five height suddenly seeming to dwarf Harry, "Voldemort is not gone, he will return, and when he does we will need Gideon to defeat him once more. In the mean time Gideon must be protected from those who might lead him astray." The Headmaster said, giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry was appalled, "are you implying that I am going to turn Gideon evil? How dare you! I would never. . ." Harry was cut off,

"You can say what you like boy but actions speak louder than words. You were sorted into Slytherin and you are a close and personal friend of the current Dark Lord's only son. I am only doing what I feel is best for Gideon, and if you pose a danger, than you must be removed. I don't want you to do anything that might taint our savior." With that threat looming Headmaster Dumbledore turned his back on Harry and walked away, leaving a fully enraged Kanenaree alone in the hall.

"Why that . . . what an . . . ohhhhhh it's on now," Harry muttered plans under his breath as he continued to make his way to Gryffindor Tower, causing the many paintings adorning the walls to wonder about his sanity.

A few hallways and one moving staircase later Harry found himself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Oh my, what do we have here? You're not one of my lions," the Fat Lady said as she looked Harry up and down, "though I definitely would not have minded if you were."

Harry smiled at her blatant flattery and gave her the password – Lion's do it better – and entered. The Gryffindor common room was an explosion of scarlet and gold. Not one piece of stone was to be seen as the wall were adorned with tapestries in honor of past Gryffindors, banners cheering on the house team and candid pictures taken of the current students. Harry grinned at the hominess of it all, laughing when upon further inspection he found there to already be many pictures featuring Lida.

"Harry! You made it!" Gideon bellowed from amid the pile of pillows in front of the fire.

"No thanks to your crummy note! Could your handwriting be any worse?!" Harry playfully shot back as he made his way to his brother.

"Hey!" Gideon feigned hurt, putting his hands over his heart for effect, "Hermione said I had improved."

All eyes turned to Hermione who was reading a book and leaning against Ron, "What?" She asked when she looked up from her book, "Don't look at me like that; you should have seen what his handwriting looked like before, he is improving."

They all sat around and chatted for a bit, Harry at one point pulling Lida and Gideon in close to tell them about his hallway adventure. Hermione sat and did her homework while Ron stole glances at her, Lida and Harry tormented Gideon with whispered comments on his noticeable inclinations towards a Ginny Weasley, whom he tended to flirt with often while Neville and Luna were content to snuggle on a nearby couch.

Every one and a while Harry and Lida had to thwart advances by the more courageous of the lions, but Harry was unnerved to see that there we many others who were simply watching.

When they all decided to go to dinner Harry made sure to walk next to his sister, pulling her in close to converse, "Now I see what you were saying. It's like they don't understand the meaning of the word no."

"Exactly!" Lida agreed, "I tell someone to bugger off and then a mere hour later they try again. Their driving me crazy; though, I guess I should be happy that they are so obvious about it so I know who to avoid, unlike your creepy stalker-ish fan club."

"Thanks a lot." Harry mumbled as they made their way through the halls. It was just as they were entering the large doors that Harry was struck with an idea. "I've got it," Harry said, pulling Lida to the side, "They're acting out their more animalistic nature. So as soon as they see that you already have a dominant," here Lida blushed, "than they'll tone it down or stop completely."

"But how would that work?" Lida asked in confusion, "Fred's not here."

"Simple, the twins are prankster legends around here right? You should write Fred with a list of names of the people who are bothering you the most. I'm positive that he'll have a special something to owl them."

Lida got a far away look in her eyes, "Brilliant."

Harry almost felt sorry for the soon to be victims when he saw the look in Lida's eyes, but the feeling disappeared when he spotted Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry said his goodbyes and sat down next to Draco.

"How are you feeling," Draco asked while his eyes scanned Harry for any lingering injuries.

"Fine thanks," Harry answered as he starting piling food on his plate.

"Glad to hear."

The two conversed about the first day of school until Blaise sat on the other side of Harry, drawing him into a discussion about their Care of Magical Creatures class, which successfully removed Draco from the conversation since that was the one class he did not share with Harry.

Blaise, noting Draco's displeasure, threw him a triumphant smirk when Harry wasn't looking. Not one to be out done Draco began to touch Harry's leg under the table, causing Harry to turn towards Draco so he could effectively pinch the wandering hand away without anyone, except Blaise, noticing.

This dance continued throughout dinner, and the more times Blaise managed to commandeer Harry's full attention the higher Draco's hand roamed. Fed up with feeling like a bone being fought over by two overzealous Grims Harry stood up and gave an annoyed glare at the two,

"I have a lot of reading to do; I'll see you both tomorrow." And before either Slytherins could say something Harry turned and left the room. Draco noted the many eyes following Harry as he went.

HD FW HD

Harry stomped the entire way down to the Slytherin dorms, 'I don't know why I was hoping for better from Draco.' Harry thought, he sighed as he entered the dormitory, 'I don't understand dominants and I'm beginning to think that I never will.' He threw his bag on that bed and started pulling out the books needed; pausing slightly when he saw Shasa slither in from a wall he believed to be solid.

_ What hasss your feathersss ruffled? _ Shasa asked as she wrapped around his body.

_ Ha ha, very funny. It'sss Draco, I like him but he'sss isss ssso overbearing sssometimesss. I am not sssure if I ssshould go on our date thisss Sssaturday. _ Harry told her morosely.

_ Do not be ssso hard on him. Try to look at it from hisss point of view: firssst he meetsss you but then he isss unable to sssee you for a month, hisss veela must have been frantic to find a desssirable mate only to have to ssstep assside asss you put your life in order. And then when he hasss you within reach again you are sssurrounded by many other dominantsss well asss sssubmissssivesss that are all vying for you attention. _ Shasa explained wisely.

Harry sighed, _ you're right. We haven't really had much time to get to know each other _ he smiled brightly _ and I really hope I'm there when he realizesss that I am being sssought out by sssubmisssivesss. I don't think hisss quite figured that one out yet! _

Shasa smiled as Harry laughed, waiting a bit to nudge his side and gain his attention; _ if you're finissshed I have sssomething important to tell you. _ her serious tone had Harry's undivided attention, _ While I wasss sssearching the cassstle I found that there are many hidden passsagewaysss that can be accessed only by parssseltongue. Alssso there are large tunnelsss that I know an enormousss sssnake has been through recently. I am not sssure what kind as the ssscent was faint but it is extremely dangerousss, even my inssstinctsss are telling me to ssstay away. But there is sssomething that is bothering me more; there is another magical sssnake that is living in thisss room with you. _

Harry blinked, _ but that'sss not posssible. Draco and I are the only ones who have permisssion to bring a magical sssnake. And I haven't heard or ssseen anything. _

Shasa flicked her forked tongue in the air, _ and neither have I, but I am telling you that it isss here. I do not think it isss harmful towardsss you persssonally but the fact that I can not pin point it worriesss me greatly. I do not want you in here alone until we can figure out what it isss, it would break my heart to find you in here poisoned to death by sssome insssignificant sssnake. _

Harry could feel the fear she had for him radiating off of her, he easily agreed, _ if you sssay that it ssshould be done than it will. _

With a protective and alert Shasa coiled around his frame he turned back to somehow concentrate on his assignments.

HD FW HD

Draco glared at Blaise, Blaise smirked at Draco and kept on eating dinner. A few bites later Draco and Blaise finished and left the hall as one.

"You did that on purpose," Draco accused Blaise when they were far enough away from the dinning hall.

"Naturally, Harry is a beautiful, intelligent and powerful submissive who is very available." Draco narrowed his eyes as Blaise continued, "and I applauded your patience when it comes to courting and claiming him. But you should remember that there are many who will not consider him taken until he is with child." Blaise stopped and leaned against the wall lazily.

Annoyance flashed over Draco's features, "I am very aware of that particular bit of information but it will change nothing. I plan on having Zane all to myself for a few years. When he is ready to bare children then we will, but that will be his decision, not mine."

Blaise grinned, "All's fair in love and war," he held his hand out to Draco, who shook it, "I wish you luck Draco."

Draco smirked arrogantly and haughtily threw his hair behind him, "I don't need luck, I'm a Malfoy."

HD FW HD

A cloaked figure prowled through the darkened street of Knockturn Alley, hiding in the shadows as the last bit of light faded from the sky. As dusk faded he carefully moved within the crowd of less then respectable people. Seeing the shop needed he broke off from the throng and entered the small dingy establishment.

The cloaked man stalked to the crone who was sitting in the corner tearing the eyes out of dead newts, "I am looking for the one they call Blood Bringer." He asked in a strong voice.

The crone smiled, revealing her blackish toothless gums, and cackled, "he is not one to speak with the likes of you." She ripped off the tail of the newt she was mutilating.

"Crucio!" The man watched as the crone thrashed on the floor screaming. He released the spell, "I am not one to be trifled with hag, the master has demanded your obedience and it will be given."

The crone laughed manically, "so it's true. The master will raise and the weak will be nothing but corpses lining his path." The hag limped over to the counter and pulled out a velvet pouch, "this is what you seek. My child was in need of else where, but gives you his full guarantee that this will bring forth the results you seek."

The man took the pouch from her boney hands and inspected the contents, "perfect. You shall be rewarded accordingly." The cloaked man said as he once again returned to the darkness of the street, placing his important package into a secrete pocket within his cloak.

Quirinus Quirrell smiled maliciously as he pulled out a portkey, 'Master will be so pleased. And soon, so very soon, the world will be at his mercy.'

NK: Yes I did mean to call Zane a dominant – it's all apart of the master plan! MUAH!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Good Day or Bad Day?

NK: You know what, I never warned any of you that this is the first full length anything that I have ever written. Um, consider yourself now enlightened.

Zane: You probably forgot because subconsciously you didn't want them to know.

NK: Err, sure. I like that much better than admitting I'm a scatterbrain.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE** – There is Mature Content of the Sexual Nature in the beginning of this chapter. If you find this offensive or you are underage please skip the first part. It is not detrimental to the story if you don't read it; but it was fun for me to write!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Good Day or Bad Day?

Draco was sitting on the couch in front of a gentle fire doing his potions assignment when he heard his door open.

"Hey Draco," Harry called to him as he made his way to the couch, "Do you mind helping me with some homework?"

Draco cleared the space next to him on the couch, "Not at all." Draco looked over the paper as Harry made himself comfortable next to him. "Here's your first mistake, it's bom . . ." Draco's voice quieted when he felt Harry's hand trail up his outer thigh, move across his hip and come to a rest on top of his privates. Stunned silver eyes gazed into shinning emeralds, "Zane what are you . . ."

"Shhhhh," Harry silenced Draco as he pushed him into a lying position on the couch, his hand began to massage Draco's hardening member through the fabric. Draco reached up and pulled Harry down into a searing kiss, his tongue seeking entrance. Harry moaned and opened his mouth in acceptance to Draco's invading tongue. As Draco explored the hot wet mouth open to him Harry was undoing the front of his pants, slipping his hand into Draco's boxers to lightly trail over his sex.

Harry drew back from the kiss to run his tongue seductively over the palm of his hand; leaning forward Harry captured Draco's lips while his wet hand reached down to grasp Draco's aching member. Draco moaned into Harry's tantalizing mouth as his body arched up into the teasing touch. Smirking Harry began to run his hand up and down Draco's length, enjoying the deep throated moans his strokes wrought from Draco's beautiful mouth.

Draco was riding the edge of ecstasy when Harry suddenly stilled above him, "Oh, hello Gideon," Harry said nonchalantly.

'Gideon?' Draco thought as he tilted his head back to look in the same direction Harry was. Sure enough there was Gideon standing by the fire, "And what in Salazar's name do you think you are doing here?!" Draco demanded angrily as his pleasurable encounter with Harry was rudely interrupted.

Gideon flashed Draco a seductive smile as he began to undress, "I'm here to join in on the fun of course."

Gideon began walking towards the couch as Harry drew Draco's attention back to him by running his hand up Draco's length, "What? Never done it with twins?"

Draco's eyes flew open; breathing heavily he looked around and found himself tangled up within his bed sheets, his throbbing member demanding attention. Cursing, Draco reached down, he would much rather a certain green eyes angel be doing this. Banishing all disturbing thoughts of a certain Gryffindor and filling his mind with Harry in various lewd positions Draco began to pleasure himself.

Slowly at first he stroked from head to base, his tempo increasing as the phantom Harry began to beg for more. All too soon Draco found his release, lying naked in his silk sheets as he rode out the after pleasure. Once the high wore off Draco lied in bed staring at the ceiling; one thought over shadowing all others,

'Today is not going to be a good day.'

HD FW HD

Bright eyed and bushy tailed Harry was up, showered, dressed and ready to go by six forty five; he couldn't wait for his Wednesday classes to start. Sure, Tuesday had been interesting with Double Potions, Gideon causing everyone to evacuate the class because of the noxious fumes erupting from his cauldron, his free period, when an excited Shasa showed him a hidden pathway into the Headmaster's office, Ancient Runes, where he learned that he should from now on sit between Draco and Lida, heaven knows what she might be telling him, and Herbology, where Michael Faylinn, a seventh year Hufflepuff, got a face full of dirt courtesy of Harry when he thought it was a brilliant idea to grope Harry as he was bending over to pick up a plant.

But today he and Lida had Flying. Both had been waiting for a chance to get back into the sky, they never felt quit right when they weren't able to get into the air for long periods of time. And finally their day had arrived. Harry mentally cheered as he headed towards the great hall,

'Today is going to be a great day!'

HD FW HD

Draco hid his displeasure behind his perfectly cultured mask of indifference as Pansy continued to fawn all over him during breakfast, "Draco you really should stop fooling around and choose your future spouse." Said the pug faced witch as she offered him a clear view of her cleavage, something Draco completely ignored.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'I have chosen, said intended is currently sitting at the Gryffindorks' table chatting away happily while those slobbering idiots drool all over him.' Draco mentally snapped as he stole another glance at the laughing Harry.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Screeched the witch who was far to close to his ear for it to ever properly work again. He heard Blaise snicker on his other side as he began removing Pansy's claws from his arm.

"Pansy, I haven't been listening to you since first year. What makes you think that I would be listening to you now?" Draco replied in a purring baritone, he smirked at Pansy's constipated look and mentally patted himself on the back as Blaise choked on his food.

He timing was perfect as the chimes went off, signaling the end of breakfast, he excused himself and left the Slytherin table to walk with Harry to charms.

Gideon, Harry and Draco all sat down together, Harry in the middle of course, and were five minutes into class when a familiar looking note made its way to Harry.

Your beauty surpasses that of the brightest stars,

Your eyes putting the rarest of emeralds to shame

Harry laughed quietly to himself as Draco read the note and promptly glared at the surrounding students while "accidentally" lighting the note on fire. Harry smiled at Draco completely insincere apology, more entertained by his behavior now that Shasa had put a different perspective on it.

Gideon cleared his throat loudly and fixed his eyes on Draco, his finger pointed at the few notes stacked in front of him. Harry laughed when, after Gideon received a few more notes, he folded them together and started fanning himself.

History was a bit boring, Harry was sitting with Hermione and Lida, Hermione sitting in the middle taking notes furiously and refusing to engage in a conversation with him. Thankfully the extremely dull ghost was reciting the textbook verbatim so Harry didn't have to pay attention at all. Determined to entertain himself Harry stared at Draco, willing him to look his way.

Draco wasn't sure how he had ended up sitting with Blaise and Pansy while Harry sat with Lida and Hermione; but he did make damn sure that Blaise was the one to sit in the middle, not that Blaise didn't put up a fight mind you. Bored to death he shifted his eyes to the object of his affection and nearly jumped out of his skin when said object was already staring at him intently. Harry smiled at him and mouthed, 'entertain me' and then sat there expectantly.

When Draco gave him an incredulous look Harry gave him the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes Draco had ever seen. Suckered, Draco sat there wondering what to do when he thought of Pansy, 'perfect.' Draco looked at Harry and winked; pulled out his wand and began whispering a spell at Pansy. The sleeping Pansy shifted slightly as the spell took effect.

Draco smugly watched as Harry tried to contain his laughter for the rest of class; failing miserably as Pansy's newly acquired bright pink bunny ears flopped, twitched and stood at attention while they seemingly listened to Professor Binns' lecture.

Draco smirked when Blaise gave him a disgruntled look, 'maybe today won't be so bad after all.'

HD FW HD

Harry and Lida practically flew out of History and bounced all the way down to the quidditch pitch where their flying class was going to take place. They sat together and chatted while the other students eventually made their way onto the pitch, having had to suit up and grab their brooms. Lida and Harry remained off to the side as the rest of the students grouped together by their houses.

Every once and a while one of the students would give them a questioning look; obviously wondering where their brooms and flying outfits were, the two in return would smile and wave.

"All right, everyone quite down," a women with short spike gray hair yelled as she walked onto the field, a trunk full of quaffles floating behind her, "you all know how this works. Go on and practice the moderate to difficult flying moves, if you have any questions on the specifics come to me."

Almost as one the class took off into the air, leaving Lida and Harry to wait as the teacher made her way to them. When she was close enough for them to see her yellow hawk like eyes Harry gave Lida a look and mentally whined, "of course our flying teacher would be a dominant Karura. And looky, no wedding ring or mating bracelet, lovely."

"I suppose you two are here to play," she asked in what could almost be considered a seductive manner, "not that I blame you of course. Personally I can't go a day without unfurling my wings."

Lida and Harry smiled in understanding, but suppressed a grimace as she stepped closer, "If you don't mind we would like to play with a quaffle," Harry asked.

"No problem at all, you can leave your clothes by the quaffle trunk if you like."

Harry and Lida thanked her, letting out a breath of air as she grabbed her broom and took off into the air.

Reverting to their original hyper mode Harry and Lida took off their robes and sweaters, Lida wearing a black tank top while Harry went shirtless. Standing apart both happily released their wings and after a few stretches took off into the air, playfully throwing a quaffle back and forth to each other.

Harry was in heaven, the wind on his face, his wings slicing through the air, the clouds within his reach. He smiled as he pulled out of a sharp dive and flew past Lida, 'today is a great day.'

HD FW HD

'Today sucks,' Draco thought as he threw his outfit and broom into his locker. After History Draco thought that the day would go better, but no, it had to turn right back to shitty. Flying class was one of his favorites, and after seeing that Harry was going to be flying around shirtless Draco moved it to his best class of all time category.

He had been left breathless by the beauty of Harry's green and black wings, looking in awe as the stunning creature flew through the air effortlessly. At one point Harry had even flown by him; offering Draco and brilliant smile and a great view of his chest, clipping Draco's head as he went.

Draco was enjoying every moment of it, until he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone was watching the pair as they flew together, tumbling and diving when necessary. Draco's veela screeched in protective outrage; no one but himself should be looking at Harry like that, no one but himself should have the pleasure of seeing Harry's wings and the way he glowed in happiness as he soared through the air, no one! In retribution Draco did the only thing he could at the moment without being reprimanded, he threw the quaffle at his distracted teammate's heads. Once he had finished with the Slytherins he moved onto the other houses.

Twenty three attempted concussions later Draco felt slightly better, but only slightly. His mood continued to darken every time he saw someone looking at Harry lustfully. Dominants, submissives, non creatures, hell even the teacher watched the two winged creatures with an appreciative eye; his veela was ready to kill someone by the time class had ended.

"And what put you in such a fine mood Draco," asked the knowing voice of Blaise Zabini.

Draco slammed his locker shut and glared at the violet eyed boy, "you know damn well what is wrong with me. Every bloody person out there was eyeing and salivating over Harry." Draco paused and gave him a calculating look, "why aren't you surprised by this?"

Blaise laughed, "Don't tell me, you didn't read up on the Kanenaree did you?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Draco snapped as Blaise smirked.

Blaise grinned, "a Kanenaree is neither a true submissive nor a true dominant. It is up to the individual Kanenaree to decide who he wants to mate with. It is the same for a Kanenayar. To dominants they smell like submissive, and we act accordingly, to submissives they smell like dominants, and again they act accordingly. The other remarkable thing about their species is the fact that they are compatible with nearly every type of magical creature and always give birth to powerful offspring. To everyone else they are beauty and power combined."

Draco slammed his locker shut, "so anyone has a chance at mating with him."

"Exactly," Blaise replied as they left the locker room and headed to lunch.

Draco was about to snap at Blaise again when he saw Anthony Goldstein on the path ahead, he sped up his pace leaving Blaise to call to his back, "where are you going?"

Without turning around Draco answered, "To defend my territory."

HD FW HD

Harry and Lida were waiting outside the Gryffindor locker room as Gideon and Ron came out. As a group they entered Hogwarts, bypassing the great hall to instead head down into the dungeons. Shasa was waiting for Harry on the Sphinx, flying towards him she wrapped around his body as the headed into the private quarters where the three professors and Hermione were already seated and waiting.

Severus called a house elf to serve them and almost instantly they had a feast laid out in front of them.

"Are you sure Shasa found a path into Dumbledore's office?" Sirius asked as he ate his sandwich, earning him a smack from Remus.

"Positive, she even had a lovely conversation with Fawkes while she was there." Harry replied.

"Stupid Goat! Here I am, still pissed at him for attacking us on your birthday, and then the conniving bastard actually threatens you! I should, I'm going to, AH!" Lida said, to angered to complete a sentence.

"And to act like he's doing it for my benefit," Gideon said looking disgusted, "I think it would have been more beneficial for me to actually grow up with my brother, instead of believing he was dead."

"That may be one of the reasons though," Hermione added, "maybe he was counting on your hate of Voldemort killing your brother to make you want to fight him."

Severus hummed in agreement and added, "that, or he was afraid that Harry would become another Dark Lord."

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled around a mouth full of food, "yeah, cause you can tell that at one year of age." Hermione flicked his ear.

"But if your Dumbledore it makes perfect sense, remove the opposition before it even exists." Remus said as he stabbed his chicken repeatedly.

"So, we're all in agreement that Dumbledore has to go," Harry said, his eyes dancing dangerously, "so where do we all want to start?"

HD FW HD

Anthony Goldstein was heading into lunch after a very enjoyable class, 'though a half naked, beautiful submissive within view for a solid hour would make anyone's day,' he reasoned. He was thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to that body when he was violently pulled into a deserted passage and thrown into a wall, his assailant keeping him suspended in the air against it.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with the stunt you pulled on the train," asked the deadly voice of Draco Malfoy.

Anthony scoffed, "what makes you think he is yours, you spoiled prissy prat." Draco's eyes flashed in annoyance and without warning he sucker punched Anthony in the stomach, leaving him gasping for breath on the ground.

Draco sneered, "I know how you work Goldstein, and your countless exploits in the past have painted a very vivid picture. Harry is mine; you are not to touch him again, do you understand?"

Anthony nodded from his position on the floor.

"Good," Draco said, his fist flying forward to strike Anthony on the nose. He smirked when he heard the break, "a small taste of what's to come if you forget."

Draco magically cleaned the blood off his hand, fixed his robes and left for the great hall. His eyes scanned the room for Harry but found no trace of him, and the only open spot at the Slytherin table was next to Pansy. Draco scowled, cursing whatever deity that had set the day against him.

Eating as quickly as he could, Draco finished up his lunch just as Pansy was going to engage him in another conversation on his future spouse and left for Double Transfigurations. Taking a seat at the front of the class Draco pulled out the textbook and read while he waited for class to start. It wasn't until the other students began to trickle in that he noticed his predicament, almost frantically he starting chanting to whatever deity would listen, 'please don't let Pansy sit by me, please don't let Pansy sit by me.' His skin crawled as Pansy voice seeped in from the Hallway, resigned to his fate Draco faced forward and as elegantly as possible banged his head against the desk.

"Today going that well for you, huh," came a pleasantly cheerful voice right beside him.

Draco pulled his head away from his desk to see a smiling Harry sitting next to him, he was tempted to jump up and down in joy; but since that wouldn't be becoming of a Malfoy he instead mentally thanked all the deities that be.

"I will admit that is has been a trying day, but it's starting to look better now that your here," Draco replied smoothly.

Lida snickered bedside Harry as his cheeks flush, rolling his eyes he answered, "how very unoriginal, I would expect better from you."

Draco smirked, leaning closer to whisper into Harry ear, "that may be so," he trailed his nose down Harry's ear, "but it made you blush now didn't it?"

Harry's flush deepened, he was about to utter a come back but was stopped as Professor McGonagall call for the classes attention.

HD FW HD

Shasa was slithering her way through the secrete passage to the Headmaster's office with a special something carefully held within her jaws, she waited patiently at the end of her path for an opportune moment. Quietly she waited; the Headmaster was bent over his desk shifting through a large pile of scrolls. Dumbledore was reading one of the scrolls intently when he must have found what he had been looking for. Abruptly he stood up and made his way to the door talking to himself in a hurried voice.

Shasa listened as he muttered under his breath but could only make out the phrase, "it has to be done."

Once the Headmaster left the room Shasa slithered into his office, up his desk and coiled around the ornate bowl of lemon drops. Using her fangs she opened the vial and cautiously poured the contents into the bowl, making sure to cover all of the candy pieces.

The scentless and tasteless potion was dried within seconds; Shasa re-corked the vial, grabbed in with her jaws and left the office, hissing in laughter the whole way.

HD FW HD

"So where were you during lunch?" Draco asked once he and Harry were within his quarters; not for any reasons Draco would want mind you, Harry had wanted to see Brimstone.

"I was in Professor Snape's quarters with a few others," Harry answered from the chair he was currently curled up on, Brimstone wrapped around him like an expensive lustrous necklace, "we had some plans to make."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at the glint in Harry's eyes, "really, what about?"

"Well the other day Dumbledore cornered me in a Hall way and told me to stay away from Gideon or else; naturally none of us took to kindly to that, so we all got together to send him a gift," Harry finished with a wicked smile on his face.

Draco chuckled for Harry's benefit but inside he was furious, 'that son of a mountain troll threatened my future mate!' Draco's eyes were taking on their silvery color while his nails extended, 'no one threatens my mate and gets away with it.'

Luckily for Draco Harry was too involved in his discussion with Brimstone to notice any change. Draco managed to calm himself down just as Harry turned to him,

"Brimstone says that you didn't sleep well last night; lots of tossing, turning and moaning. Are you okay now or is there something I can help you with?"

Draco's mind flashed back to his dream, and then to Harry in all those delicious positions. He began coughing to cover up the lust he knew would be seen in his eyes, 'if you only knew.'

"Thank you but that won't be necessary," Draco smirked, "however, if I ever need your help with such a problem I'll be sure to let you know."

Harry smiled happily at Draco's reply, completely ignorant to the true meaning of the sentence.

Draco looked at the time, "we should probably head down to dinner," he looked at Harry and changed his tone into a seductive purr, "unless you have something, else, in mind."

Draco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when his attempted seduction crashed in flaming glory, going completely unnoticed by his quarry as Harry was too busy making sure Brimstone was comfortable within her enclosure. Draco sighed dramatically, 'I should have just stayed in bed.'

Harry, unaware of Draco plight, completed his task, grabbed his bag and unceremoniously pulled Draco out of the room, "come on Draco, we do not want to miss this."

Draco raised an eyebrow in question and allowed Harry to drag him into the great hall for dinner. He was just beginning to wonder what Harry was so excited about when he started to hear a buzzing sound; Draco looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one searching for the origin of the obnoxious noise.

All eyes turned to the head table when Headmaster Dumbledore began coughing violently, the eyes simultaneous widened as he began coughing out bugs.

'No, not bugs,' thought Draco as he tried not to burst out laughing, 'Bumblebees!'

A few more bumblebee filled coughs later and Dumbledore found himself to be the proud King Bumblebee as the swarm of minions flew frantically about him; trying to feed their king, ending up with Dumbledore wearing his food instead, groom their king, leading to many minions getting caught within his beard and hair, and finally they tried to protect their king, said threat ended up being the Headmaster's gaudy hat, the hat soon lay dead and mutilated upon the floor.

While all this was occurring Headmaster Dumbledore was desperately trying to spell the bumblebees away from him; while the other teachers ducked under the table for cover, not wanting to be hit by a badly aimed spell.

The students however were laughing it up, some in particular more than others. Draco caught Harry as he fell off of the bench; he continued to hold onto him seeing as Harry was unable to remain sitting without falling over, he was laughing too hard.

Draco looked down as Harry clutched onto him, Harry's face practically glowing in happiness. Draco smiled a small but tender smile, 'maybe today wasn't so bad after all.'

* * *

NK: Awwwww, MUSHY!! For those of you gagging at the super mush – don't worry, it's not all love and laughter! (cackles menacingly) And Dumbles gets his first taste of payback, heh heh. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Vile Needs, Hogsmeade

Chapter Thirteen: Vile Needs, Hogsmeade and a Cherry Tree

Deep within a dilapidated mansion in Little Hangleton a small wriggling bundle lie near a bubbling cauldron. A dark figured emerged from the shadows of the room, approached the bundle and picked it up reverently. Laying the bundle against his chest he pulled the cloth back, revealing a grotesque infants body with a malformed viper like head.

Quirrell tilted his head in humility and softly spoke, "My Lord, your follower, Blood Bringer was able to procure three vials of Flamel's elixir of life. We can proceed with the final stage if that is your wish."

The Dark Lord Voldemort hissed in pleasure, "proceed."

Quirrell put the bundle back upon the ground and went to stand over the cauldron; pulling out his wand he began uttering a long Latin incantation, moving his wand in harsh gestures. The potion within the cauldron turned a deep purple color and spewed forth lethal violet flames into the air; the contents then settled, its color morphing into a deep black. Quirrell uncorked the vials and began to pour them in one by one as he stirred slowly in a counter clockwise fashion. Smiling in satisfaction when the liquid's shade turned into the purest of white, Quirrell carefully picked up his Lord and dropped him with the cauldron.

With baited breath he watched as the liquid swallowed the tiny body; nothing happened. Fearful of his Lord drowning Quirrell tried to remove him from the potion when a powerful magical burst threw him against the stone wall, shattering the massive cauldron and spilling the still white liquid upon the wooden floorboards.

Quirrell looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes widen in astonishment; where there once was a cauldron there now stood the Dark Lord Voldemort, his evil power radiating around his nude form like a tidal wave. His body, though thin and pale, was covered in sharp looking scales and his blood red snake like eyes darted about the room, as thought he smelt out prey and was going to strike. His already fearsome form was enhanced dramatically by his strong pointed jaw and his flatted serpentine nose.

Quirrell moved forward on his knees and groveled in front of his rejuvenated Lord, kissing the man's feet and offering up his cloak while his eyes remained downcast in a submissive manner.

Voldemort took the cloak and smiled evilly, his shape teeth flashing dangerously as he did so, "we have much to do my faithful servant. And I am also curious to know more about this new development of the Potter's second child still living. But first," he continued as he petted his servants head like the devoted dog he was, "we will deal with the traitor who dares thinks he is powerful enough to take my title."

Quirrell winched as his Lord's nails dug into his scalp painfully, "Malfoy, my Lord?"

Lord Voldemort smiled at his subservient, tilting Quirrell's head up so that he could stare into his eyes, "Yesss, Lucius must be made an example of," he paused for a moment then looked pleased, "and his family is his weakest point. His son, Draco, attends Hogwarts does he not?"

"He does my Lord, as well as the new Potter boy."

Voldemort laughed insanely, "perfect."

HD FW HD

Thursday and Friday pasted smoothly for Harry; except for the leering and the groping, but the ever alert Draco usually put a stop that it right quick. At the moment Harry was running half naked around his empty dorm, Lida had chased the others out, throwing clothes everywhere and being laughed at by Lida who was sitting on his bed. After throwing yet a another shirt on the floor Harry threw his hands up in defeat and face planted next to Lida on his bed and shouted,

"That's it! I'm not going!" Lida laughed and ran her fingers threw her stressed brother's hair as he continued to rant, "I don't want to dress too casual, but I don't want to be formal either. I do not want to look as if I spent all morning getting myself dressed,"

"Like you're doing now," Lida chimed in, Harry ignored her,

"but neither do I want to look like I just threw something on."

"Which you might end up doing if you continue like this," Lida said to the back of his head. Harry's response was to bury his head further into his pillows.

Lida laughed again and jumped off the bed, "stand back and watch the master!" She than did a nose dive into Harry's abused trunk and began piling a few things together on the end of the bed. Finished, Lida dumped the pile into Harry's arms and commanded that he go change.

Knowing better than to argue with Lida in her fashion designer mode Harry went into the bathroom to assemble himself. Lida sat reading on Harry's bed, looking up when she heard the bathroom door open,

"Damn," she wolf whistled at Harry, "I am Good!"

Harry blushed faintly but nodded in agreement; he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that had silver Celtic knot designs running down the sides and across the bottom hem, showing off his muscled stomach and slim waist, a green and black snake arm band around his left bicep and dark silver arm bands that went from his wrists to his elbows, black bondage pants held up by a leather belt and accented with burgundy straps and silver chains clung to his arse and thighs, loosening after the knees to fall over black dragon hide strap up bondage boots. Both his tongue and ear piercing were adorned with dark silver studs.

"Now, we need to do something with you hair," Lida said and then paused, staring critically at Harry, "and I'm going to put some touches on your face."

Harry glared at her, "no girly make up," he said seriously.

Lida smiled a non convincing smile, "wouldn't dream of it."

A half hour later and Harry was finally ready. His hair had been tinted lightly with dark green and silver highlights, the silky locks gelled to spike up in a windblown style. Lida has added some light grey and dark purple eye shadow to effectively bring out the green of his eyes as well as making them seem bigger.

Harry looked himself over in the mirror, turning to Lida he said, "I don't know why I ever doubted you," Lida smirked arrogantly and than Harry added, "oh that's right, great green fluff ball!"

"Oh shut up! You weren't even there," Lida yelled as she tried to hex the quickly retreating Harry, and failing.

Harry laughed from behind the stone wall, "No, but the pictures are enough!"

Lida looked at him smirking, "remember this moment the next time you ask for my help dear brother," that sobered Harry, "anyways we should go meet the others now. They're all probably waiting for us as is."

They left the Slytherin domain and were walking down a corridor when Lida spoke again, "Oh! I almost forgot," she pulled out a small square package from her pocked and handed it to Harry.

He looked at it curiously for a moment before turning bright red and yelling loudly, "A CONDOM?!" Harry quickly looked up and down the corridor, thanking Merlin when no one was there.

Lida laughed, taking the condom out of the shell shocked Harry's fingers and putting in into his pant pocket, "yes a condom you dolt."

"But, but it's only our first date for Merlin's sake! We not even officially courting yet!"

Lida rolled her eyes, "best to be prepared don't you think? I bet Draco will look so good tonight that you'll just want to eat him all up."

Harry turned scarlet, "LIDA!"

She continued her speech, completely ignoring the flustered Harry, "and I made sure to get the extra large size. I've heard some stories about dominant veelas and thought that would be the best choice."

"LIDA!!"

She pretended not to hear him, "but by all means go unprepared. I can't wait to see you waddle anyways," Lida said and started walking again; a bright red, wide eyed, speechless Harry following behind like a little lost puppy, doing everything in his power not to think about the small square package that was occupying his pocket.

HD FW HD

A short few minutes later Harry and Lida made it to the entrance steps of Hogwarts where Gideon, Hermione and Ron were indeed waiting for them, the former of the three walked up to Harry and curious of his blush asked, "What's up Harry?"

"Lida's evil," Harry responded without really having to think, causing Gideon to laugh and Lida to throw a rock at Harry's head.

Hermione stopped whatever retribution Harry had in mind by stepping between them, "we'd best be going. I've heard there are some new items at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and there are also a few books I want to look for." This statement was met with a groan from Ron and coughing laugh from Gideon.

Half way to Hogsmeade two figures with flaming red hair and one with golden blonde started waving at them. Once they were close enough to see their faces Adora and George smiled at the group while Fred ran forward, picked Lida up and swung her around as he sang a sonnet to her beauty. The very red faced Lida demanded to be put down but the smile on her face let everyone how happy she was to see him. The walk to Hogsmeade was put on hold for a moment as everyone said their hellos but pick up again with Adora, George, Lida and Fred walking side by side, Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand while Harry and Gideon took up the rear.

Gideon slowed his pace a little so that they were slightly away from everyone else, "so you have a date with Malfoy right?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, "I'm meeting him for dinner later." Gideon nodded in understanding but didn't say anything, "is there something the matter?"

"No, no, it's just, be careful alright." Gideon advised in a somber tone, "He's the Prince of Slytherin for a reason Harry, and I can tell you that you don't get that title on good looks alone. And believe me, I hate to act like the all knowing older brother especially since we haven't been brothers for very long," Gideon paused, trying to find the right words, "but he can be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry took a hold of Gideon's arm and stopped; giving his brother a tight hug, completely understanding of how it feels to watch someone you care about do something that might be unwise, "Thanks, I'll be careful."

Gideon released a breath he hadn't know he was holding and they started walking before the others noticed their lapse, "and if he does do anything we'll introduce to some of the Weasley's private stock, eh?" Harry laughed at the unconcealed glee in Gideon's eyes.

The group made their way throughout Hogsmeade for the rest of the afternoon, looking at the different shops and cafes, and stopping here and there to point something of interest out to the newcomers.

The couples were constantly flirted with one another; Fred really going out of his way every time they were near other Hogwarts' students, talking loudly and making elaborate gestures. Harry and Gideon stayed with each other to talk about anything and everything, though Harry did have to throw in a comment everyone once and a while about Ginny, to which Gideon would stammer something about his best friends' sister and dead meat.

Harry was having a wonderful time, but every now and then he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching them. Determined to ignore the feeling he continued as if nothing was the matter; though, he did make sure he was with the group at all times.

It was at Honeydukes that Gideon finally noticed something off about Harry's behavior "Is something the matter?" Gideon asked as he watched Harry quickly scan the crowd.

"Not really," Harry answered, Gideon gave him a disbelieving look, "It's just that I feel as if we are being watched."

Gideon smiled, "of course we are. A bunch of Weasleys, a couple of beauties and of course me, the boy who lived to have every idiot fawn over him. I think I'd be more worried if we weren't being watched."

Harry shook his head and chuckled at the simplicity of Gideon reasoning, "you're right." Gideon just smiled and introduced Harry to the chocolate aisle of the shop.

Their last stop together was, of course, Zonko's Joke Shop where all the Gryffindor males, past and present, suddenly turned into two year old children. Harry wandered to the back section of the store where the seemingly innocent chocolate treats had been tampered with in some evil fashion; he wanted to memorize it all so he could recognize it when Lida gives it to him, which she no doubt will.

Looking forlornly at the raspberry flavored chocolate prank he thought, 'why would someone ruin perfectly good chocolate. It should be against the law!'

Harry didn't notice when someone came up from behind; grabbing onto his throat to keep him facing forward, 'so pretty from afar, even more so up close,' the rough male voice said, 'and pretty smells so good.' Harry tried to yell when the man behind him ran his nose down his neck but was unable to due to the large hand holding his throat.

Just as suddenly as he apart the man disappeared. Harry spun around wand in hand to find and hex the hell out of whoever accosted him, but he didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. Harry swiftly made his way to where his sisters and Hermione were standing; Adora noticed how upset he seemed,

"What's wrong?" she asked Harry quietly.

"Nothing, just upset at the all the chocolate they are violating." Harry said, his eyes still looking through the crowd. Adora wasn't convinced in the least but let the subject drop anyways, Harry always takes some time to open up but it does happen eventually.

When it came time for Harry to meet Draco at The Three Broomsticks Adora made sure that they walked him all the way to the door before they said their goodbyes, leaving Harry to his date while they left for Madam Puddifoot's.

Harry waited outside for a moment, suddenly nervous, 'oh this is stupid! It's only Draco, what's the worst that could happen?'

HD FW HD

Ferial eyes watched as two of his targets entered the busy streets of Hogsmeade, the eyes scarcely glancing at the first before fixating on the second. Pretty, so pretty.

Hidden under a powerful illusion spell provided to him by his master he was able to get close to the pretty one many times without anyone noticing. Pretty one smells good, so good.

The eyes followed the pretty dark haired one, watching how he moved, how he smiled. Listening intently as the pretty green eyed one talked, laughed. Perfect, so perfect.

He couldn't stop himself when the pretty one moved away from the others in the store, he had to touch pretty, had to know if pretty was as soft and warm as he looked. He was, so soft, so warm, smelled so sweet.

When pretty one went into the inn he waited, and when pretty one left with target number three he followed. He growled when he saw the pathetic boy talk to pretty, touch pretty.

He left before his animal was uncovered by the Hogwarts' wards. He would go back to master and tell him what he had seen; maybe master would give him pretty.

Amber eyes glance one last time at pretty before he turned and ran inhumanly fast into the darkness of the forbidden forest.

HD FW HD

Draco sipped a butterbeer casually as he sat and waited for Harry to arrive. Being the eager suitor he was he had arrived early to make sure everything was set up according to his standards, which were very high. Draco turned as the door opened and suppressed a sigh when it merely turned out to be another meager patron; he took another sip and nearly choked with he saw the beautiful creature behind the patron.

Harry was in dark, tight, sinfully revealing cloths. Draco smirked and watched predatorily as Harry's graceful body moved into the inn, the brilliant emerald eyes looking for him. Draco took another sip, and upon noticing all the appreciative stares his Harry was getting his smirk widen. His inner veela ruffled a bit but calmed as he thought, 'but he's mine, all mine.'

Harry searched the room for his date and found Draco sitting arrogantly at a corner table, the intense silvery blue eyes roaming his body. Harry smiled coyly as he walked to Draco, swaying his hips slightly.

Just as Harry was about to sit Draco stood to prevent him, "we have a private room set aside for us, if you please," Draco said, guiding Harry by placing his hand on Harry's lower back.

Harry could only nod in reply, not trusting his voice as the dead sexy Draco placed a hand on his back. Harry also thought keeping his mouth shut would be a smart move since he was trying not to salivate at Draco attire.

Draco wore a form fitting black poet's shirt that was left un-tucked and untied, revealing some tempting lickable skin, with silky smoke gray trousers and black Italian loafers. At the base of his throat Draco wore a silver and black amulet bearing his family standards, on his right hand glistened the Malfoy's insignia ring. Draco was the embodiment of sex, and he knew it.

Draco lead them to a dark room down the hall, waiting until Harry was fully inside the room to spell the candles lit.

Harry's eyes widened at the beauty of the room, his body relaxing as the smell of roses encased him. White candles floated above them, romantically lighting the area; a round table was placed in the middle of the room, set with white china and sterling silverware on top of a forest green table cloth. Black roses tipped with various shades of green were arranged elegantly throughout the room, Harry smiled, 'the color of my wings.'

Draco stepped up behind Harry and lightly kissed the side of his neck, "shall we?" Harry nodded and allowed Draco to help him sit, thankful that the lighting was low enough to help cover his blush.

Dinner was a three course meal prepared and served by the Malfoy's own house elfs; Draco had made sure that the table was set so he was near enough to Harry for him to be able to brush Harry's arm or touch Harry's leg frequently throughout dinner.

The conversation consisted mainly of school, family and hobbies. Harry was delighted to find that one of Draco's hobbies was playing the violin,

"You must play for me someday," Harry practically begged as they ate desert.

Draco smile softly as Harry seemed to devour the chocolate soufflé, "If you wish, but don't expect anything exceptional."

Once Harry had eaten his chocolate soufflé, and half of Draco's, Draco stood and held his hand out for Harry to take, "come, I have something I wish to show you."

Together they left The Three Broomsticks and walked up the moonlit path back to Hogwarts. The warming charm Harry had put on himself earlier must have faded sometime during dinner as Harry shivered at the chilly breeze that blew across the path. Draco saw this and leaned in close, "cold?" he asked in his deep purring baritone, his warm breath caressing Harry's ear.

Harry shivered at the contact, "just a bit, I'll recast the spell." Harry moved to grab his wand but was stopped when Draco grabbed his right hand, pulling Harry into his body and wrapping his left arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I think this works better than a spell, don't you agree?"

Harry smiled as Draco intertwined their fingers, the heat coming off Draco's body doing more to Harry then simply warming him.

A short distance later Harry was surprised when instead of making their way into the castle, like he was expecting, Draco steered them towards a path hidden off to the side. The path was cushioned with grass and had mossy stone walls on either side; the walls were covered with climbing vines and small sweet purplish blue flowers that seemed to be leading them towards an inner sanctuary.

Draco removed his arm from Harry's shoulders, instead taking a hold of Harry's right hand and gently guided him through the path when it took on a more overgrown quality. The vine covered stone walls soon opened into a small courtyard where a large weeping Sakura Tree was in full bloom.

Draco saw Harry's awed expression and mentally congratulated himself, he than walked forward, pulling Harry to stand with him directly underneath the tree, enclosed by the white and pink flowering branches.

"I, Draco Sylvain Malfoy, am formally requesting to court you, Harry Zane Bronwen; though, I do not promise to fully abide by the olden rules."

Harry smiled, he wasn't expecting formal protocol from Draco, 'but in reality I'm not fully getting it now am I.'

"I accept, but hold rights to thwart whatever plans you have in mind for disregarding rules, when I deem it necessary of course."

Harry's heart refused to beat. Draco was smiling a large beautiful smile that lit up all of his features, making him more like a heavenly being than a mortal, 'maybe it's good he doesn't smile like this all the time,' Harry thought, 'my heart would never beat again.'

The silver took over Draco's eyes as he brought his hands up to cup Harry's face, his thumbs lightly rubbing along Harry's cheeks. Slowly Draco leaned forward and softly kissed Harry's warm lips, suckling tenderly in an attempt to get the beautiful mouth to open for him.

Harry's body melded into Draco's, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and mewling in pleasure as Draco suckled his lip. Blissfully, Harry opened his mouth and let Draco's tongue in to explore his mouth unopposed.

Draco, hardening at Harry's mewls, pushed Harry against the tree as he devoured the delicious mouth given to him, diligently mapping out Harry's mouth that tasted of chocolate and strawberries, making sure that every part was equally lavished upon. Draco growled in pleasure when he discovered Harry's tongue piercing, he knew how good that would feel running over his hardened member.

Harry broke the kiss panting heavily to try and catch his breath and calm his completely aroused body, while Draco took this time to pull them onto the ground, situating Harry snuggly between his legs, Harry's back to his chest.

Draco began running his mouth down the side of Harry's exposed neck, eliciting those sweet sounds from Harry's mouth, while his hands pulled up Harry's tight shirt so that he could stroke the firm stomach without the barrier of fabric.

Harry lied back reveling in the pleasure Draco was giving him while his hands moved up and down Draco's long lean legs. Needing to touch more of Draco Harry turned around, and after offering his neck in a submissive gesture he moved his hands up Draco's shirt to run his hands over Draco's stomach and chest.

As Draco sucked at the juncture between jaw and neck his left hand ran threw Harry's hair, gripping it tightly to move Harry's neck into a more exposed position, allowing him to nip, suck and lick at his leisure. Draco's other hand moved down Harry's side to massage Harry's firm bottom.

Harry moaned in appreciation but breathlessly whispered, "Draco, not there, not yet."

Draco growled but moved on to massage the outside of Harry's leg, his hand running over a pocket in Harry's pants that he hadn't noticed before.

Harry, to busy focusing on the feel of Draco's lips on his neck, didn't notice when Draco took a small square package out of his pocket and hold it up to eye level. Harry groaned when Draco pulled away from his neck, he waited a bit, but frustrated by the lack of attention he pulled back to say something. Harry kept silent instead, suddenly confused by Draco's odd expression.

Draco was torn between ravishing Harry and putting the little package to good use or laughing his arse off at the fact that the innocent little submissive was in possession of a rather large sized condom. Draco looked at Harry who was currently looking at him curiously and couldn't stop himself; with a huge smirk on his face he waved the condom in front of Harry's face, naughtily asking "how did you know the right size?"

This time Harry recognized the damnable little package right away, he turned beat red and tried to explain but instead blurted out, "Not mine . . . Lida . . . I. . . No waddle."

Draco's laughter filled the courtyard, he pulling the embarrassed submissive to his chest to help comfort him but ended up laughing harder when Harry buried his flaming face into his neck.

Harry though completely and utterly mortified, cuddled against Draco's chest and listened as the deep rolling laughter warmed every part of his being; for now he'll listen contently to the musical sound, later, he'll kill Lida.

Once Draco laughter had calmed down into soft chuckles Harry bravely removed his face from Draco's neck, smiling when Draco leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Draco stood and helped Harry up, "I should return you to your dorm before curfew," he smirked at the disappointed expression on Harry's face, "don't be sad love," Harry blushed at the endearment, "we'll have time to ourselves soon enough."

As they made their way to leave Harry coughed, gaining his companion's attention, "Um Draco? Is it really the right size?"

Draco glanced down at the condom still in his hand, he than looked up to wink at Harry as he put the condom into his back pocket. He smiled impishly as they left the courtyard, leaving the question unanswered, for now.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Conspiracies and Schem

NK: Please don't kill me, I am trying to get out two chapters a week but this week went crazy on me and I couldn't update until now. And I should warn you that I only spell/ grammer checked this once -hehehe- hopefully there are no extremely horrible errors.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Conspiracies and Schemes

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat regally upon his large black throne looking down upon the three men kneeling before him. The first was of normal height and stature with no handsome features to off set the malicious soul swimming deeply in the blackest waters of the dark arts. The second was a tall feral looking grey haired man with jaundicing nails, pointed canines and amber eyes that made the bravest of men feel as if they were nothing more than prey to be slaughtered. The third man stood tall at six foot five with large broad shoulders, a strong jaw, light brown hair and piercing light blue eyes; he could almost be considered attractive if it wasn't for the cruel sneer always marring his face.

"My faithful followers," the Dark Lord spoke from his throne, "there are many things that must be done if we are to bring about our revolution. Our world is weak and our people are nothing more than mindless sheep either waiting for a Sheppard to come guide them or for a wolf to tear them apart," here the amber eyed man snapped his jaw in agreement, "more importantly, we have comrades to free and traitors to make examples of. Greyback, report."

Fenrir Greyback stood and stepped forward, giving his Lord a detailed explanation of his findings at Hogsmeade. 'Interesting,' Lord Voldemort thought, 'so the young Malfoy heir is intent on claiming the newly found Potter boy.' Voldemort smirked cruelly as he deciphered the hidden meaning in Greyback's words, 'so Fenrir wants the boy does he, I am sure both the Malfoys and the Potters would become violently ill if that were to be. Delightful.' Fenrir finished his report, returning to his kneeling position between the other two men.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold," the blue eyed man inquired, "I have a fitting punishment in mind for the pretentious fool who has the audacity to call himself a Dark Lord."

"Speak my servant, and if I approve of your plan I will not only give you the honor of bringing it into being but you will be greatly rewarded as well." The Dark Lord said as he focused his red gaze upon his newest follower.

Blood Bringer gave in great detail his plan to humiliate, torment, and eradicate the entire Malfoy family. Lord Voldemort was curious to know why his servant seemed to have a deep set hatred for Lucius Malfoy but cast it aside, 'his hatred will help achieved the desired results, and that is all that matters.'

When the last details of the plan were laid out Voldemort smiled, his sharp teeth raking his lower lip and drawing blood, "Blood Bring you will indeed put your plan into action," the red eyes fell upon the other servants, "Greyback, Quirrel, you have your own orders. Do not fail me."

The three Death Eaters bowed humbly to their great Lord and left the throne room. In the dark hallway Greyback slowed his pace in order to walk next Blood Bringer, "you will not touch the pretty one, he will belong to me and me alone."

Blood Bringer sneered at the mangy wolf next to him, "do not concern yourself with that," he turned away from the werewolf, his sneer changing into a wide smile that completely transformed his face, "I have my own pretty one to acquire."

HD FW HD

Early Sunday morning a lone form silently stalked through the dark deserted halls of Hogwarts castle, coming to a stop in front of the Head Boy's painting entry way. The intruder whispered the password, crept quietly through the living area and opened the wooden door to where he knew the bedroom would be. Thankful that the door opened without even the smallest of squeaks the intruder remained within the doorway, pausing a moment to make sure the room's occupant had not woken as well as to survey the room.

A massive canopy bed done in Slytherin green and silver stood against the wall in the middle of the spacious room. To the bed's right was a large dark wood dresser and vanity with ruins elaborately carved into the wood, to the left was an incredibly large walk in closet; even more amazing was the fact that the closet was completely filled with clothes.

A shuffling sound drew the intruder's attention back to the bed; there amongst the large dark green duvet was none other than Draco Malfoy. The handsome young man lay sprawled on his back with the satin duvet lying lowly across his stomach; his toned upper body and pink nipples revealed under the ethereal light of the waning moon, one arm was to his side while the other lay comfortably on the flat muscled stomach. The pale hair had fanned across the dark pillow; framing his angular face and pink lips, the entire scene was humming with an angelic aura.

The intruder stool perfectly still, soaking up the beautiful and arousing sight of a half naked Draco Malfoy until he felt it was time to put his plan into action, 'it's such a pity that such beautiful vision must be shattered.'

The dark intruder moved stealthily toward the bed; stopping suddenly when a serpent slithered up his leg, giving him a warning hiss. He looked down to find an ashwinder looking up at him with an amused glint in its shadowy eyes, but instead of attacking the intruder the snake winked at him. The man watched happily as the snake slide off of his person and out of the room.

With nothing left between him and the helpless Malfoy the intruder closed the distance with four running steps, a war cry and a flying leap. The assailant landed right on top of Draco, causing the startled man to yell out, and immediately started tickling Draco mercilessly.

"SALAZAR!" Draco yelled, awoken when an unknown person jumped on him and started running their fingers over his unguarded flesh. Draco began laughing madly when his attacker found his most ticklish spot, located just under his navel.

"S s stop, c ca can't b breath." Draco forced out between laughs.

Harry stopped his assault and started laughing at Draco's disheveled appearance; the blonde hair sticking out at all angels and his face flushing bright pink from the exertion. The laugh however turned into a choke when Harry looked down and saw that the covers had slipped further down Draco's body, revealing some skin just above his privates and the entity of his right leg, the inner thigh included.

Harry blushed from head to toe, "Heavens to Hufflepuff! You're naked!"

Harry moved to jump out of the bed but Draco was faster; he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him into the bed, covering them both with the duvet as he did so. Draco pulled Harry into his naked body, "you don't think you're going to get out of my bed that easily do you?" Draco brushed his lips softly against Harry's, "especially not when you jumped into it so eagerly."

"But you're naked!" Draco decided to emphasis Harry's point by gabbing Harry's hand and moving it down his unclothed side, Harry sputtered, "I didn't know you slept in the nude!"

Draco smirked, "it's okay, you can admit it, you're still curious about the condom size."

Harry squeaked loudly when Draco grabbed his arse, and then before the blonde haired boy could blink the raven haired teen was off the bed and out the door.

Chuckling Draco readied himself for the day, quickly choosing a standard black Hogwarts robe and spelling his hair into a sophisticated style.

Meanwhile Harry had taken refuge on the sofa chair glaring at Brimstone playfully, _thanksss for the warning _

Brimstone smiled as she slithered onto Harry's lap and butted his hand to get him to pet her, _anytime _Harry snorted at her reply and began running his hand down her scales.

A short time later Draco sauntered out of his room, looking for all the world like a Slytherin Prince ready to order the world to do his bidding. The young Malfoy lord's silvery eyes found his beautiful submissive easily, 'time to show off what is mine,' Draco held his hand out to Harry and together they left his quarters.

When Harry and Draco entered the great hall side by side nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but when Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and drew him into a quick but full kiss the hall went silent. Draco smirked arrogantly as he guided Harry to the table; Harry blushed and pinched Draco's arm for the scene he had just caused, it only took a few moments for the entire hall to erupt in countless whispers.

Draco smirked, glared or sneered as the many other students who were interested in courting Harry gave him cold stares. Blaise showed no outward emotion at all whereas Pansy's eyes glowed with murderous intent. Harry was pointedly ignoring everyone's stares, glares, et cetera; especially Lida who he knew would have an – about time! and did you do it? – look.

Harry was unexpectedly drawn away from his meal by screaming and shouting from the other side of the hall, the morning owls having just left their packages and letters for the day. Everyone in the hall watched as several of the seventh year Gryffindors frantically tried to remove large bright red weasels from their person, the weasels evaded their attempts and continued to crawl all over the students bodies, biting, nipping and scratching whenever possible. As soon as the student was able to get their hands on the attacking weasel it would burst into flames, successfully singeing the students' eyebrows and hair. One girl lost four inches of hair before Gideon kindly put out the flame by charming a pitcher of pumpkin juice to pour on her head.

Harry made eye contact with Lida; he cocked an eyebrow and mouthed the words, "a little much?" Lida blushed faintly but shook her head in the negative and mouth back, "only the beginning." Harry laughed as he returned to his meal.

Once the hall had quieted again Blaise slide closer to Harry, "Hey Harry, I know Draco has a Head Boy meeting after breakfast and was wondering if you might be free to do the Care of Magical Creatures assignment with me?"

"Sure," Harry answered Blaise and then turned to Draco, "how long is the meeting?"

"An hour, maybe two if Bumbledore gets long winded," Draco answered.

Harry laughed as the image of the Headmaster covered in Bumblebees came flooding back into his mind, he stifled his laughter long enough to say, "that should be plenty of time to get it done."

Breakfast passed quickly with Harry randomly giggling, Draco glaring daggers at Blaise and Blaise pretending Draco was getting molested by a lust struck Pansy.

Harry and Blaise parted ways with Draco just outside of the hall doors, but not before Draco pulled Harry into an open mouthed kiss as he made eye contact with Blaise. Having made his point Draco than spun around and walked down the adjacent hall, leaving and annoyed Harry and a smirking Blaise behind him.

Harry mentally huffed as he and Blaise made their way down to the dungeons, 'kisses are to show affection damn it. I'd rather not be mauled every time Draco is feeling territorial.'

After the two Slytherins retrieved the necessary supplies Harry was about to make himself comfortable on the couch when Blaise grabbed his arm, "if you don't mind I would like to go outside, maybe by the lake?"

Harry inwardly shuddered when the lake was mention but agreed that going outside was a much better idea than staying in the dungeons, "That sounds great, though I don't want to get to close to the lake. Wouldn't want to accidentally get my things wet," he finished lamely.

Blaise lead Harry to a nice grassy spot about ten yards away from the lake shore; Harry transfigured them a large blanket from a fallen leaf and they laid down side by side on their stomachs with books, quills and parchments scattered around them.

Two feet worth of information later and Harry gratefully threw down his quill, "well that's the last of it." Harry closed his book and put his things away; since barely an hour had past he rolled over to lie on his back, listening contently to the lapping of the lake and the wind blowing through the trees.

"Does it bother you?" Blaise asked just as Harry was about to doze off.

"Um, what?"

"The way Draco seems to treat you like a prize to show off, does it bother you?"

Harry gave Blaise a disgruntled look, "it's hard to explain," Blaise raised an eyebrow, "it does annoy me sometimes but it's also endearing in a way," he answered honestly than thought, 'that and the kisses are intense when he's in his - I'm a possessive veela mode­ -'

Harry continued at the disbelieving look on Blaise's face, "at any rate, if I was with another dominant they more than likely would act the same way. And if I was with a submissive they would also act that way, well probably not so publicly, but still very possessive."

Blaise looked as if he was contemplating something than nodded to Harry and bent back down to continue with the assignment. Harry, no longer in the mood to nap, sat up to look at the lake. The gentle swelling of the water gave the lake a welcoming look; Harry wasn't fooled for a moment. There was still a deep foreboding that made sure Harry didn't go more than five yards near the lake's edge.

Harry continued to watch the lake as Blaise scrawled on his parchment, an odd swelling a few yards into the lake caught his attention, as if a fish had moved just underneath the surface. Just as Harry was about to look away a hand slowly arose from the murky water. The dark scaly palm glinted in the morning sunlight, the sharp fingernails adding length to the already long slender fingers. Harry's eyes widened and his heart beat faster when the hand turned over and the fingers curled, beckoning Harry to join whatever it was within the cold imposing water.

"Are you alright?" Harry jumped slightly as Blaise's question invaded his consciousness. His eyes shifted towards the dark skinned boy and then darted back to the lake, the hand was gone, 'maybe I imagined it,' Harry thought wishfully.

He turned back to Blaise, "Oh nothing, I just remembered that I promised to meet my sister in the library for our potions essay." Harry gave a half hearted laugh while Blaise looked skeptical, "I better get going before she thinks I stood her up. Her reprisal is not something to sniff at."

Blaise nodded in understanding, "I'm almost done anyways. I'll see you later."

Harry said his goodbye and left, almost running towards the castle in order to distance himself from the lake.

Blaise watched as Harry disappeared, 'That didn't go as planned at all,' the young snake huffed to himself, 'well that's not completely accurate, he does feel safe with me but I have to figure out what will cause a rift between him and Draco.' Blaise looked at the lake curiously; he had smelt the fear coming off Harry, 'I wonder what he saw to make him leave so suddenly.'

HD FW HD

Too close, Gideon was much to close to his blood brother. And Harry, Harry was much to close to dark lord's spawn Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore started pacing the room; he could not understand how the cunning little bastard did it, he was going to connect one of the darkest houses with one of the lightest houses.

'This can not be allowed, will not be allowed,' the wizard stopped his pacing for a moment to pluck a lemon drop from the bowl. The aged wizard was no fool, there must be light for dark to exist and there must be dark for light to exist, but combining the two conflicting elements into a new complimentary grey would bring nothing less than the destruction of all. The threat must be removed.

Soon his plan will be put into action, everything has been set up accordingly and will proceed flawlessly. The Headmaster had even gone into the olden scrolls to make sure he had the precise phrase to effectively and permanently change the boy. Finding the scroll of Marklock was exceptionally helpful in convincing the already egger suitor into commencing with the plan without previous testing.

The scroll of Marklock documented the spells history, with professional accounts on the two times the spell had been enacted and was proof that one could achieve the desired results as long as there was enough power and will behind the words.

Dumbledore's eyes moved to the glowing orb that was currently occupying the corner of his desk; he had the power and the suitor had the will. As long as the suitor is able to get enough time to pull the boy away from the other students then the rest will develop without a hitch.

The aged wizard sighed and sat in his gaudy golden chair, 'if this plan does fail at least there is a second that could take its place.'

The wards around Hogwarts had documented a foreign werewolf walking along its outskirts, more interesting is the fact that Harry had not only been there at the time but the werewolf seemed to always be near enough to observe the boy but far enough away to remain undetected. The old man smiled, 'yes, if this plan fails a second could easily be arranged. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts after all, the wards will do anything that I will of them.'

Putting the matter to rest Dumbledore picked up this months agenda for the Wizengamot; though he did not have the same amount of political power that he once had, he still had enough control over his faction to help curb some of the harm the current Minister of Magic was doing to their world.

HD FW HD

After entering Hogwarts Harry decided that he might as well go to the library, it would back up his rather pathetic lie and he could have some quite time to himself. Walking past the intimidating librarian Harry chose an empty sitting area in the back, transfigured the wooden chair into a large squishy pillow and plopped down, snuggling in to make himself as comfy as possible.

Not in the mood to do homework Harry pulled out 500 Magical Destinations to See: Where, Why and When to Go, he hadn't been able to read it after his birthday and wanted to see if he was near any areas, 'maybe I'll find someplace that Draco and I could go on a date.' Smiling Harry delved into the book, thoughts of surprising Draco running through his mind.

"Well if it isn't the Slytherin Slut," came a whiny voice in front of Harry. Slightly perplexed Harry looked up to find the sneering face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Are you speaking to me?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

Pansy's lip curled in disgust, "who else would I be talking to? You're the only whore here."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the snobbish brat's audacity, "well, seeing as how I do question you're mental state, you could be talking to yourself. That added to the fact that I have been a Slytherin for a grand total of a week whereas you have been in the house since you were eleven may lead someone to believe that you would be more eligible to hold that title. And really, that would be the more logical answer."

Pansy was gripping her hands so tightly her knuckles had turned white, "Let me make this perfectly clear, Draco is mine. We are to be mated and I am to become the next Lady Malfoy. And you can go back to working at any brothel you like," she said, her face contorting in rage.

Harry's eyes flashed in anger, he had a retaliation on the tip of his tongue but instead of continuing this ridiculous argument he picked up his things, un-transfigured the chair and turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Pansy hissed as she gripped his arm with her cutting fingernails, "you're not going anywhere until you promise to keep your hussy self away from my Drakie."

"Are you actually insane or simply stupid," Harry hissed back as he pulled his arm from her talons, "first of all, and maybe your feeble brain couldn't piece this together on its own, Draco and I are courting. And as a pureblooded bitch such as yourself should know that requires the willing acceptance of both parties involved, i.e. Draco and I. Secondly," Harry continued, taking a step towards the murderous Pansy, "Draco does not, nor will he ever belong to you, learn to deal with it. Lastly, I have met the current Lady Malfoy and if you think a pug faced imbecile such as yourself is up to her level of power, elegance and wit then you're fooling yourself into a false sense of self."

Pansy was seeing red, "you, you half blooded harlot! I don't know how you've managed to trick my Drakie but I will not allow this!"

"Piss off Pansy, you and I both know I am not the whore here. Don't think I haven't noticed that the other dominants never give you a passing glance, your magical core is lower than average and you've slept with enough people to render your scent of purity none existent."

Pansy was left stuttering as Harry offered her a mock bow and then turned around to leave the library, he was almost through the doors when he was stopped by two identical girls. "Hello," said the Indian girl dressed in Gryffindor colors, "my name's Parvati and this is my sister Padma," she said gesturing to her twin dressed in Ravenclaw colors.

"Harry Bronwen," he said as he offered his hand.

Parvati took his hand but instead of letting go she moved in closer, "I know, you're kind of hard not to notice. So," she continued, fluttering her eyes attractively, "is it true that you are to be mated with Malfoy."

Harry smiled and gently pulled his hand from hers, "at the moment we are courting but more permanent plans have not yet been discussed nor arranged."

Parvati hummed as a smile graced her face, "so you're only courting than, interesting."

Whatever Parvati was going to say next was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Gideon, who pounced on Harry as if he hadn't seen him in years, "Harry! Malfoy is searching all over the castle for you! And naturally, being the kind Gryffindor I am, I put aside my own Sunday relaxation to find you and escort you back to your beau." Harry laughed and waved a farewell to Parvati and Padma as Gideon pulled him down the hallway, "Besides, I figured we could all hang out together today."

Harry gave him a skeptical look, "the Gryffindor King wanting to hang out with the Slytherin Prince? Right, you're supervising aren't you?"

"Of course, can't have you all alone on your first day of courting now can I? What would mother say?" Gideon made a horrified face.

"Oh bugger off!" Harry said while laughing, "You're just doing this to annoy Draco?"

Gideon stopped, a devious expression gracing his features just before he smiled and winked at Harry, "Yip! Under the cover of wanted to spend a day with my baby brother. I also plan on sitting next to you and engaging you in a long, involved conversation." Gideon's features morphed into a look of pure innocence, "you don't think he'll mine do you."

Harry laughed harder at Gideon's performance and playfully shoved his brother, "lead the way prat."

As Harry and Gideon disappeared behind a corner Padma turned to Parvati, "I can believe how shameless you are, flirting like that."

Parvati rolled her eyes, "If I could I'd do a lot more to him than flirting. You're just upset because Valmark hasn't been doting on you as much since Harry came."

Pansy stepped up to the two girls as they continued their little spat, normally she would never associate with those so much lower in class than herself but their argument gave her an idea, "excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and thought we could come to an arrangement."

The twins raised identical eyebrows, "we're listening," they said in unison.

Pansy smirked, "You're interested in Harry, you in Valmark while I have my eyes set on Draco," Pansy's smirk turned into a vicious smile, "if we all work together we will each get exactly what we want."

The three girls smirked and left to go find an empty classroom; there were plans to make.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Poetry, Veelas and Deme

Chapter Fifteen: Poetry, Veelas and Dementors

Monday's classes started off with Professor Flitwick teaching them the proper use of the Drought Charm. Instead of paying attention to the exuberant Professor a bored yet inquisitive Harry was trying to calculate how many times he would have to cast the spell in order to dry up the damnable lake, he snorted when he found the answer, 'oh goody, only four hundred fifty eight thousand seven hundred and twenty two times and the lake will be no more! Oh wait, it says here that you have to be within a few feet to gain maximum efficiency,' an image of the scaly hand wrapping around his ankle while he attempted to cast the spell ran though he mind, he shivered, 'well, that's out then.'

Draco, aggravated at being ignored for the last couple of minutes, flicked Harry in the ear to gain his attention. Harry gave him a scandalized look and brought a hand up to his ill-treated ear, "how could you," he whispered in mock dismay, "my sensitive ears are to be treasured and worshiped for the perfections that they are, not abused to satisfy your sadistic pleasure."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's theatrics, "I'm sorry if you're to simple minded to notice your surrounds while you're off visiting La La Land; but if you would pay attention you would realize that your secrete mutt admirer has sent you another love note."

Harry looked down at the doggy note, it barked happily at finally being noticed, "aw," Harry cooed as he batted his eyelashes at Draco, "are you resentful of their attempt at gaining my affections or envious of their masterful prose?"

Draco gave Harry a questioning look, "are you intoxicated or something? Or was being exposed to the Gryffindorks for nearly all of yesterday damaging to your mental health?"

Harry cackled as Gideon stifled a laugh next to him, "wouldn't you like to know" Harry replied as he opened his note.

Though loathed was he to go to a Gryffindor for anything Draco sent a confused look to Gideon who in turn whispered, "he gets loony when his bored."

Harry shot Gideon an incredulous look and then cleared his throat quietly, reading the note with a theatrical tone,

Your beauty surpasses that of the brightest stars,

Your eyes putting the rarest of emeralds to shame

Your lips the shade of the fairest roses,

Your hair of ebony untamed.

Gideon guffawed as Draco smirked, the silver eyes dancing in mirth "what were you saying about prose again?"

Harry grimaced at the dreadful limerick, "it's the thought that counts?"

Charms passed swiftly with the annual note competition, Harry beating out the other two competitors by a staggering four notes, and was ended by the class nearly trampling each other in their hast to get to transfigurations.

McGonagall had the class transfiguring beetles and spiders from glass; turning out to be a very entertaining spectacle when Pansy's piece of glass became a foot long scorpion with a nasty temper and a thick spell proof body, apparently it was also quite hungry seeing as it scurried though the classroom trying to eat the many beetles scattered across the students' desks.

McGonagall had just managed to blow the durable creature up when the door to the classroom opened, drawing everyone's attention as a paper bird went flying towards the Professor. After a moment the Professor looked up, "Mr. Faylinn, Mr. Bronwen, you are both being summoned to the Headmasters Office."

Harry turned to the boy the Professor had indicated was Faylinn, said boy looked just as confused as he was. Shrugging to both Draco and Gideon Harry gathered his things and left the classroom alongside the seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Wonder what this is all about," Harry said, breaking the uncomfortable silence as the two boys walked down the empty hallways.

"Haven't a clue, I've never even been to the Headmaster's office," said the good looking boy, turning to Harry and offering his hand, "Michael Faylinn."

Harry took the offered hand, "Harry Bronwen."

Michael smiled, "I know."

All of a sudden Faylinn opened a door to the side, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him into the abandoned room. Taken unawares Harry stumbled and fell onto the stone floor as Faylinn shut and locked the door behind them.

Harry looked up angrily from his position on the floor, "and what the bloody hell was that for?!" he demanded as he stood.

Faylinn removed his outer robe, dropping it to the floor behind him, "such an intelligent and beautiful submissive such as yourself should be able to figure that out on your own," he said as he moved towards Harry, "you may be courting with Malfoy but that is an easy obstacle to overcome."

"Is that so," Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "and I suppose that I have absolutely no say in the matter?"

"Come now Harry," Faylinn said in a purring voice, "no need to sound so put out," he brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek, "of course you have a say; but a submissive with your qualities hasn't existed for at least a hundred years, it is to be expected that you are so sought after."

"You do realize that I am not a true submissive right?" Harry asked as he sidestepped Faylinn's attempt to hold him.

Faylinn moved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "that small detail is not really important. You smell like a submissive, you can breed like a submissive and you will make a beautiful addition to the Faylinn name."

Harry gave the boy a disgusted look, "I thank you for your kind offer," he said sarcastically, "but I must decline. And since it seems as if you have had this all planned out I must head to Potions before I'm late."

Faylinn moved to block Harry's way, "are you not curious as to way I went out of my way to get us here all alone."

Harry snorted, "to do just that, get me here alone."

"But why," Faylinn asked, a lustful glint in his eyes, "the old laws state that the first dominant to impregnate a well sought after submissive will have the rightful claim to the submissive, seeing as how they beat all the others to it."

"You mean to have your way with me?" Harry asked, angry beyond measure, "and you really think that I would just lie there and let you touch me?"

Faylinn's smile widened, his eyes changed from a light hazel to a silvery hazel as his skin began to shimmer, "Malfoy is not the only veela at Hogwarts," he upped his allure and focused it towards Harry, "you'll want me just as much as I want you."

Harry licked his lips as Faylinn walked up to him and started nuzzling his neck, Harry panted softly as hands moved across his waist, the allure submersing him as if he were a small pebble thrown into a raging river.

Harry smiled and leaned into Faylinn's touch, whispering into his ear, "I think you forgot one important detail."

"And what's that," Faylinn asked as he kissed Harry's neck.

"That even though your allure makes physical contact more desirable it can only enforce an attraction that is already there," Harry brought his hands up to rest on Faylinn's stomach, gently pushing away to look into the boys eyes, "and I do not have even the smallest inkling of want for you."

A pale green light illuminated Harry's form as his wings ripped out of his back, bolts of jade colored electricity thrashed about the room as his fury became unleashed. Faylinn screamed as the lightening like power ran from Harry hands into his body, it felt like being on fire from the inside out. The slow but intense burning bringing him into a pain induced stupor, he screamed out for the pain to stop.

Harry released his grip on Faylinn and took a step back as the boy fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position. Calming himself Harry brought his wings back into his body and cast a Reparo spell on his ripped clothing, Faylinn gasped and groaned on the floor as Harry dressed himself. His hands shook as he buttoned his shirt, 'no one touches me like that without my consent,' Harry though furiously, 'no one!'

Harry looked down and the pathetic sight of his would be rapist, memories of his uncle flashed unwanted across his eyes, he kicked the boy in the stomach for good measure.

"I am not some sniveling submissive that will bend over and take the first dominant that manages to get my alone," Harry spat at the boy's face, "Touch me again and no spell in the Wizarding world will help to identify your corpse."

Harry kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind him hard enough for the boom to echo through the halls. This encounter brought back memories that he had tried to repress over the years, memories that had left deep wounds in his psyche. Harry stomped down the corridor, 'I don't care about the flirting, the love notes, the secretive looks and gestures; even the random groping can be handled without those thrice damned memories haunting me, but these arseholes who think that I'd love nothing more than a good fuck can go straight to hell!'

The class bell rung and students poured into the halls, Harry made his way down to the potions classroom thinking of all the ways to torture a person without leaving evidence, 'that reminds me,' Harry thought just as the classroom door came into sight, 'I haven't done anything to that prick from the train. I should remedy that.'

HD FW HD

Draco watched as Harry and Faylinn left the classroom, trying to figure out why in the seven layers of hell the batty Headmaster would want both of them. Not retaining anything else said in the class Malfoy gladly packed up his things when the class bell rung, he was just about to leave when a hand gripped his arm.

"Malfoy, a word if I may?" Gideon asked in a serious tone, "in private."

Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded his consent, leading them out of the classroom and to an empty unused room down the corridor. He spun around and looked at Gideon expectantly once the door was closed, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I want to know your true intentions with my brother Malfoy," Gideon replied solemnly as he leaded against a desk.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I would think that was rather obvious Potter."

Gideon tilted his head to the side, his gaze never waving from the Slytherin before him, "Humor me."

"I'll give the short version than shall I, since you seem to have a difficult time grasping the obvious," Gideon smiled at insult and nodded for Draco to continue, "we will court, he will be enamored by my good looks, wit and charm, I will have the privilege of finding out what every part of his body feels and tastes like, we will be bonded, he will be pampered and cherish, their will be children, etc. etc. Although not particularly in that order mind you."

Gideon's smiled was gone, in its place a stoic mask, "that's a good story Malfoy. And are you certain it isn't just that? A story?"

Draco's silvery blue eyes narrowed at the impudent Gryffindor, "and what exactly are you implying?"

Not phased by Draco's steely glare Gideon matched it with one of his own, "look Malfoy, if you're playing around with my brother like you did with Parkinson than I will do anything and everything to make sure Harry stays far away from you."

Draco sneered, "and you think you can do that Potter? Did you forget who I am?"

"I can and will Malfoy, and if you hurt him I'll do a lot worse," Gideon threatened without breaking eye contact.

"Not that this is any of your business Potter but Parkinson has always been delusional about our relationship with one another, which for the record in none existent.

Gideon raised both eyebrows skeptically, "so you've never given her a reason to latch onto like a leech because from where I'm coming from it seems as if she is permanently attached to your person.

Draco waved his have dismissively, "as I said before, Parkinson is delusional and there were some days when it was easier to let the chit cling to me rather than loose blood or limb trying to detach her from myself." Gideon looked like he was going to laugh so Draco quickly added, "was there anything else Potter, or can we conclude this loquacious conversation?"

Gideon's eyes lost their mirth as he focused once again on the blond boy in front of him, nodding he ended with, "just make sure you don't hurt Harry, Malfoy."

Draco looked at the Gideon with an unreadable mask, "wouldn't dream of it," the Slytherin then left without sparing the lion another look, though Gideon thought he heard him mutter something about an overprotective idiot.

'A mask huh,' Gideon thought as he followed Draco's path to the Potions classroom at a more sedate pace, 'either he's a total prick and lying through his teeth or,' here Gideon smiled brightly, catching the eye of passing students, 'somebody's in wuv.'

HD Forgotten Wings HD

Harry made it to Potions with a few minutes to spare; still fuming he marched to his desk and threw his stuff on the floor. Not surprisingly Draco was by his side the moment he sat down.

"What happened," Draco asked as he bent down to whisper with an upset Harry, his silver eyes darkened, "and why do you smell like someone else has been all over you?"

"You can smell that?" Harry asked slightly intrigued, then his anger returned, "well, the visit to the Headmasters office was a pathetic plot to impregnate me and I electrocuted him."

Draco eyes flashed murderously, "the Headmaster did what?!" he hissed, "I'll kill him!"

Noting his lack of specifics Harry rephrased, "not the Headmaster, though you can still kill him if you want too, the whole –you need to go to the Headmaster's Office- was a lie. Faylinn, the arsehole, thought it was a perfect plan to get me away from everyone, into an empty classroom and try to seduce me with his veela allurement. It failed and I electrocuted him."

Draco was seething but couldn't help the smile than flickered across his lips at Harry's form of punishment, his veela however was pissed that his submissive had to protect himself and was demanding some sort of retribution.

"Everyone take their seats," Professor Snape said as he sauntered into the classroom with his trademark billowing cape, "Good, now today was will be finishing the Hearing Enhancement Potion. . ." the Professor continued but Draco was far too enraged to listen, his veela was practically screaming bloody murder.

When the class needed to gather the final ingredients Draco passed by Harry, getting another whiff of the other dominant's smell on his submissive, his veela was not happy, 'I wonder if he would take it the wrong way if I asked him to take a shower.' Thankful when the class ended and his potion turned out flawless Draco grabbed his things and ushered a confused Harry to his quarters.

Harry, even though still agitated about earlier, laughed when Draco dragged him through the entrance, "to my knowledge lunch is served in the great – GAH!" The raven haired boy was startled when Draco effortlessly picked him up and sat them on the couch, Harry occupying Draco's lap.

The silver eyed boy leaned forward and began nuzzling the back of Harry's neck, his hands on the smaller boy's waist rubbing comforting circles on the flesh. It took some time but with Draco's diligence the raven haired boy finally relaxed under the ministrations, melting into the warm body behind him. When Draco felt Harry lean into him he moved his hands completely around his intended's waist and began moving up the chest while he nibbled on the right side of Harry's tempting neck.

Harry giggled when Draco nibbled on his ear lobe, "if you're hungry than we should go to the great hall."

Draco chuckled, the low rolling rumble sending shivers down Harry's spine, "but I'm sure you taste better than anything they have there Zane."

The arms hugged Harry tightly as the teeth continued their nibbling, "I know what you're doing," Harry said as he tilted his head to expose more of his neck.

"Really," Draco whispered, barely pausing in his love biting, "enlighten me."

"You're trying to get Faylinn's scent off of me," Harry smiled when the teeth bite down a little harder, "that and we haven't had much alone time," he heard Draco grumble something that sounded like stupid overbearing Gryffindorks.

"Correct on both counts," Draco said as he paused in his nibbling, "but I would also appreciate it if you would tell me everything that happened."

Harry huffed but complied; turning around he told the event, trying recall the precise wording of the conversation. Draco felt as Harry tensed during certain parts, worried he voiced his concern.

Harry tensed further but answered the question, "I don't like being touched," Draco raised an eyebrow but listened as Harry continued, "family and friends don't bother me of course, and casual touches are avoided if possible or dealt with if when necessary, and," Harry blushed faintly, his eyes going from Draco's eyes to his chin, "I want you to touch me," Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's smirk, "but what Faylinn did is disgusting and brings back memories that I'd rather forget."

Draco felt his blood begin to boil, holding onto Harry tighter he growled out, "did somebody hurt you?! Who?! I'll rip their – muphf."

Harry stopped Draco's rant by kissing him tenderly, pulling away to look warmly into the silvery blue eyes he whispered, "what's done is done," the blond haired boy tried to say something but Harry covered the mouth with his hand, "and maybe someday I'll tell you but, please, don't force me."

Draco's eyes softened and decided to change the subject by cupping Harry's face and drawing him into another kiss. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue ravaged his mouth, running his fingers languidly through the silky blond hair. Draco smirked when Harry scooted closer on his lap, silvery blue eyes pulled back and gazed into Emerald, "so you want me to touch you do you?" he placed soft warm kisses down Harry's throat, "I think I can manage that."

Draco lay down on the couch keeping it so that Harry was sitting on top of him as he ferreted his hands under Harry's shirt and up the hard chest. Harry on the hand went the other route and started unbuttoning Draco's shirt from the collar down, he task becoming more difficult when Draco's fingers lightly brushed across his nipples. Once Draco's shirt had been completely undone and Harry's had been removed, courtesy of Draco, the silver eyed boy sat up and, after eyeing the Celtic tattoo appreciatively, began nipping at Harry's tanned toned chest.

The first nip caused Harry to squeak out in surprise but he soon began moaning as Draco licked and blew on the bites to sooth the mild sting. The moan's turned into mewling as the silver eyed boy's sinful mouth suckled on his left nipple, the veela's right hand playing with the right nipple while the left hand held the raven haired boy's wrist behind his back.

Draco listened as his beautiful submissive made the most delicious sounds under his pleasurable torment, testing the body before him by gently biting down on the nipple and being rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and then a low moan escaping the enticing lips as Harry threw his head back. The light haired veela smirked and moved his mouth upwards to run his tongue along the tattoo's elaborate design as his hand lowered to rub the bulge in Harry's pants.

Harry bucked his hips instinctively and Draco's hand caressed him, he began to squirm as he tried and failed to remove his hands from Draco's grasp, "Draco, my hands, want to touch," Harry said as he panted, the sensory overload driving him senseless.

Draco growled but released his captive's hands as he rolled them so that he took position on top of the ravished looking Harry. Half naked and enveloped in each other arms they laid on the couch touching, rubbing and moaning, revealing in sensations neither had experienced before. Draco moved his fingers to run just under Harry's pant line; looking up into the darkened green eyes for permission to move further, Harry licked his lower lip and tilted his head in approval.

Draco went back to kissing Harry's stomach; he slowly began to move his hand into his beloved's pants when a loud bell sounded, causing both boys to jump in surprise. Said surprise ended with Draco falling off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud and a curse.

Harry looked down from the couch and started laughing at the picture of a rumpled, annoyed Malfoy heir sprawled gracelessly upon the floor, he dodged a thrown cushion and said "we better get dressed and head to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry's laughter double when Draco responded to his statement with a grunt; he received a face full of shirt for that.

Quicker than one could possibly imagine both boys were dressed and on their way to class, 'at least he's covered in my scent now,' thought the still very aroused dominant, his irk slightly dimmed by Harry's –I've just been shagged- hair style, 'and next time I'll be sure to make it so that there are no interruptions.'

HD FW HD

Within the icy waters of the North Sea on a small bit of rock the dark fortress stood as a solitary monument to the torment of the convicted. The caged souls were screaming deep within the damp stone walls, screaming for pain, screaming for death, screaming for a release that would never come. Nothing was certain within the walls except for the psychopathic skeletal monsters that glided through the convicts feeding off their hopes and happiness; ripping the emotions straight for the powerless prisoner's minds, robbing them of their sanity with each feeding.

A magically enhanced row boat slide through the treacherous waters with ease and brought the two cloaked men to an unkempt dock where a large imposing dementor greeted their arrival. You see dementors were not the mindless monsters that the common populace believed them to be; they could communicate using their minds and used their cunning to ensure the survival of their kind, the latter being the main cause for the creation of Azkaban. Though they would prefer to travel throughout the darker parts of the world feeding off of human emotions they knew that would lead to their destruction, so instead they guarded the Wizarding Worlds' condemned.

As Quirrell and Greyback stepped from the boat a voice echoed within their minds, **welcome servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the congregation hall is this way**. The two men nodded in greeting and followed the decaying creature to where an arrangement was to be made; they were seated around a large table in a cold stone chamber away from the warmth leeching dementor. Nothing was said as they waited, the two men watching in silence as five more dementors joined the first at the other end of the table and turned towards the humans expectantly.

"We are here to negotiate the terms between the dementors and the true Dark Lord," Quirrell began, thankful at being far enough away so as not to be subjected to their decaying breath, "his greatness wishes for the release of his most faithful as well as the complete cooperation of your kind in the war against light."

One of the creatures shifted, **we will accept his terms as long as the old agreements are still valid**.

Quirrell grinned wickedly, "They are."

**Then let us prepare for the immediate release of his followers. **Greyback let out a low growl of approval; he was going to have the missing part of his pack again. His wolves were going to be whole once more, ready to tear apart any who tried to separate them again.

The dementor paused, seemingly amused by his thoughts, but soon continued, **His grace will also be pleased to learn that we have kept away from his own to keep their sanity intact, those who had sanity that is; we could do no more than this however.**

Quirrell's grin widened , "the Dark Lord will soon have an army to be reckoned with once more, and you will be greatly reward for this mighty service you have done him."

* * *

NK: And there's another chapter. Couldn't help myself with the ferret comment (for those who noticed)! If there are any blatant errors let me know! Whoopee for me I picked up a second job (I hate the holidays, I really do) and so I am getting lazy and only proofing a couple of times before I post – shrugs – I wont ask for a beta cause they add extra wait time and cause I'm not a 'serious' fanfic writer, i.e. writing is fun but not my life. . . wait. . . do I have a life? Draco if you say anything there will be no sex until you're married!

Draco: . . . . .

Zane: -pats Draco's back- Good choice


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Notes, Chocolate and Ve

NK: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Three Days I've had this chapter done and finally FINALLY the site is letting me post it (weeps). Though in retrospect I should have used the extra time to proof read it again . . . . whoops.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE** – There is Mature Content of the Sexual Nature and lots of Swearing in this chapter. If you find this offensive or you are underage please, please, please skip it!! I'll warn you when it's coming (heh heh, pun intended).

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Notes, Chocolate and Veelas Meet

"So, what did you two do last night?" Lida asked Harry quietly as they made their way down to the dungeons for Double Potions Tuesday morning, "did the condom fit?"

Harry sucked in his breath and promptly choked on his own saliva, "Gods above! At least you had the decency to keep your voice down," he said once he could breathe again, his eyes scanning the surrounding students, "and for your information Miss Nosey the only thing we did was homework."

Lida gave him a disbelieving look, "you two all alone in his quarters and you did nothing but homework? Likely story."

Harry snorted, "who said I was alone with him? At dinner last night Pansy, Blaise and Theodore decided that we should all do a study group for Ancient Runes. Not the most pleasant evening let me tell you! Pansy's annoying as hell, Blaise and Draco were having a glaring contest and Theodore, well, he just sat there looking at me but trying not to look like he was looking at me."

"So the mystery of the condom continues," Lida said in her best Sherlock Holms impression.

"Head out the gutter and eyes off my boyfriend's crotch if you don't mind," Harry said in an exasperated tone, "about an hour after we began "studying" Severus came charging into the room barking at Draco and Blaise to come to an impromptu prefects meeting. Thankfully Shasa was with me so I could bolt straight to my dorm without having to talk to Pug Pansy or all eyes Theodore."

"But we still have no info on the dominant veela crotch situation," Lida said as she tried not to laugh at Harry frantic face, "pity."

"For the sake of my sanity shut up!" Harry said, realizing he was in for it was Draco looked over and flashed Harry a lecherous smile.

Harry's cheeks turned bright scarlet when Draco leaned down to whisper, "are you still obsessing over that? You know your welcome in my trousers anytime you want."

Harry coughed and turned back to Lida, who was looking far too smug for his taste, "has anyone from Gryffindor used their Hearing Enhancing Potion yet?"

Lida started giggling, "just Ron. He had to put something away in the Gryffindor Locker room and just as he was about to open the door he heard voice coming from inside. Since all of his team mates were in the tower he thought it was another team sabotaging their equipment, so he took a sip of the potion and put his ear to the door." Lida starting laughing, "Luckily for the team it was just Dean and Seamus, unluckily for Ron they were going at it like rabbits. We're all pretty sure he's been scarred for life."

"Well none of the Slytherins have used theirs yet," Harry said as soon as he got his laughter under control, "and as for myself I think I'll wait until spring and see if I can hear the meadow fairy's adoration song."

Lida started making fun of Harry for being sentimental as they entered the potion's classroom; everyone took their seats as Professor Snape billowed into the room and began his speech, "Today we will begin the Taste Enhancing Potion. This particular potion is more challenging than the last and takes more time to brew, there is however a minor problem," Professor Snape scowled angrily, "yesterday an unknown culprit managed to break into the potion supply room and steal a vital ingredient to this potion, the Merweed Blossom. After a meeting held with your teachers and peers it was decided that the seventh years students will be given the choice to either write a two foot long essay on the importance of the Merweed Blossom in various potions," the class groaned softly, Snape glared at them, "or you can come to the lake at noon this Saturday and help gather enough of the plant required for our potions."

Harry and Lida looked at each other with horrified expressions as Professor Snape continued with the days lesson; the raven haired Slytherin watched as his sister hurriedly scribbled onto a piece of parchment and charm it to crawl over to him, Are you thinking what I'm thinking? The note read.

If you're thinking HELL NO than yes, Harry wrote back.

Lida read the note, nodded in agreement and sent it back, Library during free time good for you?

Harry looked at Lida and mouthed yes, thinking 'no bloody way I'm I willingly getting into that loch!'

Silver eyes watched the display between siblings and, not one to be left out, decided to send Harry a note of his own, What's wrong? You look like you've swallowed a dung beetle.

Harry read the note, stuck his tongue out at Draco and replied, Lida and I were planning out when and where to do the essay.

Draco, who had helped in creating the aquatic adventure in hopes of getting Harry half naked and wet, gave the boy a puzzled look and wrote, What? You're not going to go swimming?

Draco watched as Harry face flashed with incredulity and then fear, 'it's not like I'm asking him to frolic with a chimera for Salazar's sake.' He opened Harry's note, No. Baffled Draco wrote back, Why not?

Exasperated Harry wrote, Don't want to.

Draco huffed, Why are you being so difficult? The house perfects decided to make a huge lakeside party out of this. After we collect the needed ingredients there will be food and drinks while others play around in the shallows.

Harry shook his head, I'll go to the party but I am not going into the water.

But I'll be in the water, Draco wrote hoping this new tactic would change Harry's mind, don't you want to get into the water with me? I'll hold you're hand (smirk).

Harry only had one word to say to that, Nope. The green eyed boy watched as Draco read his note and then turned to mouth 'fine.' 'Is he pouting?' Harry wondered as he tried to catch Draco's eye; failing he wrote another note, It's not you, you great dolt! I don't like lake, it's creepy and gross!

Draco was irritated, his plan to see a gloriously wet Harry crashed and burned before it even had the chance to get off the ground. Sighing he decided to change the subject for now, If you say so, personally I am more interested in finishing this potion.

And why's that? Harry wrote back innocently.

You taste heavenly el natural. I can only imagine what you'll taste like with the addition of the potion, the silver eyed boy watched in triumph as Harry's cheeks flushed a pretty pink color. He opened Harry's reply curiously; I was thinking more along the lines of chocolate myself. Draco rolled his eyes, 'how very unoriginal, oh wait, I see some potential.'

Harry wondered what Draco was thinking when said boy suddenly looked at him and winked mischievously, with a small amount of trepidation Harry read the note sent his way, You're going to cover me in chocolate and lick me clean? Kinky, I like it.

'Oh Good Godric,' Harry thought slowly, he had of course only planned on eating chocolate but a mental picture a naked Draco covered smooth rich chocolate had Harry salivating. Unknowingly Draco had found Harry's Achilles heel, 'thwarting his obvious lusty plans be damned, this is way to good to pass up!'

Draco thought that Harry, being the adorable innocent submissive he is, would read the note, flush and then send him a death glare. He was not prepared when the little minx's eyes glazed over with lust, nor when the wet pink tongue slowly licked the full bottom lip. With a masked hopeful expression he opened Harry's note, When? Where? And how much chocolate will there be?

Draco's lower anatomy twitched and began to harden at the wicked thoughts racing through his mind, his veela purring at the eagerness of its submissive. The blond Slytherin was very tempted to write – Now, here and as much as I can get – but settled for Soon, my bedroom and as much as you want.

He had just sent the note when Snape's form loomed over him, "if you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy, we are beginning the first brewing steps."

"Of course Sir, I was just wanting for the rabble to disperse before gathering my ingredients," the lie easily flowing out of Draco's mouth.

Harry having overheard the exchange walked past Draco and whispered, "and you kiss you're mother with that mouth, tsk tsk."

Not one to stay silent Draco smirked and retorted with, "You'll learn that I can do a lot with this mouth Zane."

Harry/Draco Forgotten Wings Harry/Draco

After what seemed to be an incredibly lengthy potions class Harry and Lida headed to the library to begin with their Merweed Blossom essays; it had taken their combined efforts to explain to their flabbergasted friends that they would much rather write the assignment than go into the lake.

"You would think we were turning down goblin gold by the way they were acting," Harry huffed as they seated themselves at an unoccupied table within the library.

"I know!" Lida agreed also irritated, "first they call us crazy for passing up this 'golden opportunity' and then they laugh at us for admitting that the lake really creeps us out. I bet you if we told them about the freaky thing in the water they'd probably just tell us to suck it up and throw us in the lake."

Both paused a moment as the thought of begin thrown into the lake crossed their minds, a skeletal hand pulling them deep into the dark water, Lida muttered under her breath, "stupid prats."

"Most Likely," Harry said in a semi defeated voice, both standing up to walk to the Herbology section, "let's get this over with as quickly as possible. Then we can use the extra time to look up water jinxes," Lida smiled mischievously as Harry continued, "revenge is best served wet in this case, don't you agreed?"

"Brilliant idea, ohhhh, maybe we can find a way to make the water go from freezing cold to hella hot sporadically."

Harry looked as if Christmas had come early, "me likey!" His face fell into a smirk, "can't believe Hermione's not here, but I'm sure her pressing engagement with Ron must've been important," he said sarcastically, both snickering softly.

"She's probably helping to reaffirm his heterosexuality," they both snickered some more and began pulling out books determined to finish their essays quickly.

----- H/D Forgotten Wings H/D -----

"Trying to think of a way to get Harry into the lake are we," Blaise drawled, invading Draco's musing.

The blond haired boy looked insulted, "I have a plan, it is the details I am perfecting." Draco's gaze landed fully on the dark skinned boy, "interested?"

Blaise nodded, 'if it means getting to see Harry in wet clinging low rise swimming trunks then of course I'm in,' he thought. "Are you sure you don't mind your sub being so publicly exposed?" Blaise asked aloud.

"I think in this case I'll make an exception," the determined Slytherin responded.

It took a few moments for the two boys to discuss and finalize the plan. Once they came to an understanding Draco excused himself and left to have a chat with his godfather, Severus Snape, while the violet eyed boy headed for his common room.

Blaise had barely walked for five minutes when the sound of hushed voices reached his ears; curious he cast a few charms on himself and crept silently to the source of the sound.

"Do you think it will work?" asked an unknown feminine voice.

"I think it's too soon," came a similar yet different feminine voice.

"Of course it will work and fine, if you think it's to soon than we can wait a little longer," came the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson, she was clearly unhappy with her current company. "But not to long, the closer they become the harder it will be to convince Harry of Draco's supposed betrayal." She then sniffed, a pathetic whine emanating from her mouth, "and I can't stand not being with my Drakie."

Blaise chuckled softly, he could easily picture the other females rolling their eyes. He stayed longer hoping to hear some more but when a shuffling sound came from around the corner he swiftly flattened himself to the wall behind a suit of armor and watched as Pansy and the Patil twins walked past him and down the hallway, separating at the end.

'A dominant and two submissives planning to break up Harry and Draco,' Blaise though leaving his hiding place, possibilities running through his mind, 'how to turn this into my favor.'

----- H/D Forgotten Wings H/D -----

"Victory is mine!" Harry silently cheered, Lida gave him a questioning look from across the table, "the perfect prank, have a look," he said and handed her the small book.

Her eyes quickly read the page causing a large smile grace her face, "this is great" Lida exclaimed as they gave each other a congratulatory high five.

"And what has you two so excited?" asked the silky smooth voice of Draco Malfoy.

Lida eeped and hid the book in her bag as Harry moved to envelop Draco in a hug, effectively distracting his attention away from Lida's slight of hand.

"Nothing much," replied Harry, his nose nuzzling Draco's fair neck, "just happy to have our essays completed."

"So soon?" Draco asked, though he was far more interested in holding the willing body snuggling into him.

"It's not like it was a hard essay," Lida spoke up from her spot at the table, "pretty pathetic compared to the stuff mum has us do actually."

Draco rose an eyebrow but his attention was still focused on Harry, "Zane," Harry hummed in acknowledgment, "I have something I'd like to discuss with you, shall we go some place more private?"

"Sure," Harry answered, grabbing his stuff while winking at Lida, "see you."

Harry thought Draco would direct them towards his room but instead he found himself lead into one of the many unused classrooms that Hogwarts has to offer, "and I am in this dusty classroom why?" Harry asked, inspecting the layer of dust on a nearby desk.

Draco performed a locking and silencing spell on the door then moved to banish the dust from the classroom. Satisfied he replied to Harry question by sweeping the raven haired beauty up in his arms and laying him down on the desk, his lips and fingers claiming as much of the tanned skin as possible.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!MATURE CONTENT!!!! You have been warned!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh," Harry moaned on his back as the fair hands quickly rid him of his school cloak as well as undoing all the buttons on his shirt. "Dra – Draco," the name falling breathlessly from his lips as the hands caressed his flesh, the warm wet mouth leaving love marks all over his chest.

"I mean to have you Zane, if only a little by little," Draco's skilled mouth lapped at his flesh while one of the talented hands unbuttoned Harry's trousers.

"N-no, I'm not rea . . ." Harry's protest was shushed by Draco's seductive voice.

"Shhh, my love. I said little by little and I mean it," Harry's questioning look was replaced by one of bliss as Draco slipped his hand fully into the pants and began stroking Harry's hard sex. "Your pleasure is my pleasure Zane," Draco growled as Harry moaned and writhed underneath him. His own hardness was begging to be released but was instead ignored in favor of showing the shy submissive that intimacy was not as intimidating as he believed it to be.

Draco kissed Harry firmly on the mouth, his tongue forcing its way in to claim the mouth fully. He than continued his roaming by kissing a line down the tanned jaw, throat, chest and stomach. The silver eyed boy stopped for a moment to look at the pleasing picture Harry made; clothes askew, hair messed, skin flushed and lips slightly parted as he panted and moaned. Draco ran his thumb over Harry's sensitive head and was rewarded with a hip thrust, a low moan and Harry leaving scratch marks across his shoulder blades through his clothes.

Draco brought both hands down, his tongue licking at the skin below Harry's navel, and pushed Harry's trousers and boxers down to his knees. Draco lowered his mouth and softly blew cold air across Harry's hard member.

"Draco," Harry asked, naive confusion and wanton lust equally coloring his voice.

"You about to find out just want I can do with my mouth," the blond hair boy said arrogantly and then lowered his mouth to deep throat a stunned Harry.

"Oh Gods Draco!" Harry yelled as his sex was enveloped completely within Draco's hot wet mouth; the small part in his brain still capable of rational thought was amazed at Draco's ability, seeing as he had a fairly good sized member himself. That last bit of rationality was quickly lost however as Draco set a slow steady pace that varied between deep throating, humming and a strong tongue running over the head while he sucked hard.

Harry was rendered helpless as the dominants strong hands held his hips firmly on the table, the tanned hands ran through and gripped the platinum blond hair as his sex was pleasured repeatedly in ways it had never been before.

"Draco, mmm, s-so good," Harry panted as Draco sped up his torturous pace, without pausing Draco raised one of his hands up to Harry's mouth and inserted two fingers into the willing orifice. The raven haired boy sucked and licked at the fingers without ever wondering why; he was slightly disappointed when the fingers were removed but jumped at the unexpected feeling of those same fingers slowly pushing into him. His opening burned slightly as the two fingers continued to move in a scissoring motion but he paid them no mind when they stroked something inside of him that sent him straight into ecstasy.

Draco listened as Harry screamed to the heavens when his rubbed the boy's prostrate, he hit the spot again and again as he sucked hard. The sliver eyed boy felt as Harry tightened and was unable to hold him down as the raven haired boy's back arched in pleasure. Draco hummed happily, easily swallowing the warm liquid that came down his throat.

Draco raised his head to kiss Harry gently on the lips; his hands had already brought up the trousers and were putting them back in order. Draco stiffened when he felt Harry's hand rubbing his sex through the fabric, he gazed into the darkened lustful green eyes.

"Wait, you don't have to Zane," Draco whispered even as his body was thrusting lightly against the teasing hand.

"I know," Harry answered, his other hand began undoing Draco's buttons, "but I want to."

Draco silvery blue eyes shifted into molten silver, "what about your plans to thwart my every attempt," he asked huskily.

Harry chuckled lightly, "went straight to hell the second you brought up being covered in chocolate," he replied, his hands moved to bring down Draco's trousers as he slipped off the desk to knell on the floor.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can open your eyes now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Harry Zane Bronwen unlock this door before I blow it up!" came the booming voice of Sirius Black.

"Holy shit!" Harry yelled as he hurriedly fixed his and Draco's appearance with a few waves of his hand, he looked frantically at Draco, "please tell me he can't hear us."

"He can't hear us," Draco assured him, Harry exhaled in relief, "it's a one way charm. We can hear what's outside by they can't hear what's going on in here."

"Praise the beings that be!" Harry exclaimed as he undid the locking charm Draco had put on the door with his wand.

The Slytherins watched as an annoyed Sirius marched into the room with Lida by his side, "you Mr. are to go straight to the great hall for lunch. You missed it yesterday," here Sirius glared meaningfully at Draco, "and Moony's Mother Henning wont quite until you're properly fed."

'You have got to be fucking with me,' Draco snapped mentally while keeping an outward cool appearance, 'so bloody close!' The blond haired boy watched as Harry was practically frog marched from the room, the emerald eye boy throwing him an apologetic look before his godfather pulled him from the doorway. He glared at Lida who smiled at him knowingly; he had a rather large problem to deal with and no beautiful mouth to wrap around it. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, bloody fuck, fuck, fuck,' he chanted mentally as he glared at the smiling girl in front of him.

"Can I help you with something?" Draco asked, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

Lida's smile widened, "you have some physical tension to work off and I know just the way to do it."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "and?" he asked impatiently.

Lida hopped onto the nearest desk and chirped happily, "a Mr. Faylinn will be forgoing lunch to secretly meet Zane near the forbidden forest, or at least that what he thinks," her tone turned icy and her eyes lost all humor, "I was wondering if you would like to join me in the little chat I'm going to have with him."

Lida internally cringed; she had been expecting to see hatred from the blond Slytherin but Draco's malicious smile was terrifying, causing icy chills to run down her spine.

"I would love too," the boy purred and then motioned for her to lead the way.

----- H/D Forgotten Wings H/D -----

"How did you find Draco and I so quickly? Did Lida follow us or something?" A ruffled Harry asked with a nonchalant manner, 'She is so dead.'

Sirius looked amused, "I have my own ways grasshopper, I can find anyone anywhere on Hogwarts ground," he paused and struck a pose, "I am that good."

Harry rolled his eyes but laughed at his godfather's antics, "so why did you really come to get me."

"I am wounded that you think I would have any ulterior motives," Sirius said sounding upset, Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "oh all right," Harry smiled smugly, "Remus really did want you to eat lunch but Lida asked me to get you away from Draco and to make sure you were late for lunch."

"Hence the detour," Harry said laughing, "so is she going to give Draco the third degree?"

Sirius put on an innocent expression, 'ta da, the marauders' famous innocence illusion,' Harry thought still laughing, 'as if that will work on me.'

"Haven't a clue really," Sirius said in a very convincing tone, not that Harry was taken mind you, "but she did say to not go looking for them, and that she promises to return your beau fully intact."

Harry smiled brightly, "fine fine, but can we go to the hall now? All this talk is making me hungry."

"You're wish is my command," Sirius said while bowing lowly, "I shall lead you without further delay," the blue eyed man placed his hand under Harry's elbow and quickly set them back on course.

"My hero," Harry said in a fanciful voice, continuing with their playacting as their laughter filled the corridor.

----- H/D Forgotten Wings H/D -----

Michael Faylinn stood leaning against a thick tree on the edge of the forbidden forest as he waited for Harry to arrive, 'maybe the little beauty has seen the error of his ways and wants to apologize,' he thought haughtily.

"Hello Faylinn, out here all alone are we?"

Startled Faylinn jumped at the icy male voice and turned around, taking a step back when he was looking down the wands of Draco Malfoy and Lida Bronwen.

"What are you doing here?" Faylinn asked with a fear laced voice.

The silver eyed boy sneered, "meeting with someone in particular? Harry perhaps?"

Faylinn suppressed a shiver as Draco's rage filled eyes seemed to sear into his soul, "what makes you think that?"

Lida took a step forward, "because I'm the one who wrote you the note," she smiled spitefully as Faylinn paled, "my brother told me what you did, you didn't think you were going to get away with it did you."

Faylinn held his hands up in an unarmed gesture, "I never hurt him I swear."

Draco growled deeply, causing the hazel eyed boy to pale further, "only because your nothing but a pathetic piece of shit," Draco spat, "but you intended to, forcing him to protect himself." Draco's wand pressed painfully into the flesh of the frightened boy's neck, "and you touched what is mine," the silver eyes began to glow malevolently, "I smelt you on him."

"I wa – " Faylinn was cut off as Lida threw a stinging hex at him, he yelled out in surprise and pain.

"Not one more word you bloody bastard!" Lida hissed angrily, "stay the hell away from my brother or learn what I can do without the hindrance of a wand." Lida threw another spell at the whimpering boy that threw him harshly against a tree, with a nod to Draco Lida turned and left for the castle.

Faylinn watched from the ground as Malfoy slowly walked towards him, the blond haired boy looked at him in disgust, "get up."

The wounded veela was on all fours when Draco kicked him hard in the face; he fell on his back and was trying to roll onto his side when Draco stepped down on his neck, the wand trained once more at his now blood covered face.

"Conjunctivitis!" Draco said and watched in satisfaction as Faylinn's eyelids crusted together while his face contorted in pain. Draco waited until the curse had fully taken effect to speak again, "you are not to so much as look in Harry's direction again. If you do I will remind you with countless painful ways why you shouldn't."

The blinded veela nodded and felt as Draco removed the foot from his bruising neck, listening with ragged breaths as the footsteps faded away. Faylinn punched the ground angrily and took out his wand to perform the counter curses; deep down he had known this was coming but had not expected it so soon. The light haired boy stood and looked determinedly at the castle, 'as much as I hate to admit it I need help,' he thought as he limped along the rocky path, 'better to share than have nothing.'

* * *

Draco: Oh. You. Evil. Whore!

NK: HA HA!

Draco: I hate you, but at least I got to torture Faylinn a little.

Zane: Well I'm Happy!

NK: (pats Zane on the head) thought I would be nice to you seeing as what I'm about to do to you is kinda messed up.

Zane: O.o what?


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Sweet Story and a S

NK: Sorry this is a bit late and not proof read as much as it should be! I should also warn you that you may not see another chapter until next year. I really want to post the next one cause it's the long awaited (I'm sure) lake chapter but I make no promises. Now go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A Sweet Story and a Stiletto

The rest of Tuesday passed uneventfully, well not completely. Since Harry was forced to go to lunch without Draco he made a b-line for the Gryffindor table and made himself comfortable next to Gideon. One whispered conversation and diversion later found a vicious hex heading towards the Ravenclaw table, specifically aim at Anthony Goldstein.

Harry as well as the surrounding Gryffindors had a tough time concealing their laughter when Goldstein made a loud yelping sound and jumped off the bench, his hand twitching as if they wanted to reach for something they knew they shouldn't. Nearly the entire hall turned to watch Goldstein, flushed with embarrassment the Ravenclaw sat down quickly only to stiffen about ten seconds later.

The Gryffindor table made hurried conversations when the irate Goldstein began searching the hall for the person responsible for his predicament, continually stiffening about every ten seconds.

Sitting with his back towards Goldstein Harry watched in a magically provided mirror as the Ravenclaw boy gave up his search and began shoveling food in him mouth. In less than three minutes the boy was finished eating and out the door heading for, Harry was assuming, a bathroom.

"Alright, what did you do?" The newly arrived Dean asked as he took a seat next to a giggling Seamus.

"Nothing much," Harry responded innocently, almost causing Gideon to shoot pumpkin juice out of his nose, "just threw a relatively innocent hex at Goldstein."

Dean smiled lovely at Seamus as the boy broke into a full blown giggling fit, "and the hex does what exactly?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear, "about every ten or so seconds the victim, if a male, gets a hard flick to the nut sac," the surrounding table burst out laughing again, "not exactly damaging but hurts like hell."

Dean laughed, "man! Remind me not to piss you off!"

The day ended with a copious notes taken in both Ancient Runes, where Harry swore Lida was telling Draco things she shouldn't, and Herbology, where Neville helped Harry "accidentally" push Faylinn into a healthy patch of Devil's snare.

Wednesday charms was more annoying than anything else with a plethora of notes sent to the three boys all taking about the upcoming swim party, to which Gideon would flash his million dollar smile as Draco tried once again to talk Harry into the lake.

After ten minutes of listening to Draco drone on and on, 'I'll swim next to you the entire time' 'all the teachers will be there' 'we should go swimsuit shopping,' Harry decided to take matters into his own hands and cast a silencing spell on the blond haired boy.

Smiling Harry waved happily as Draco's eyes shot daggers in his direction and mouthed, I'm going to get you for this."

The green eyes danced, "anytime anywhere."

In History Harry was very tempted to thwack his head against the hard wood desk repeatedly, 'we are learning about wars. WARS! Blood, guts, destruction, chaos and here I am bored out of my bleeding mind!' Harry looked over at Draco in hopes of finding something to do but was rudely snubbed by the blond haired boy. 'Not that I blame him,' he chuckled, 'he's still hasn't figured out how to undo the silencing spell, muahahaha!'

Hermione elbowed him in the side hard causing him to wince, she looked at him as if he were more than a little unstable. 'Oh, didn't realize I cackled out loud,' Harry mused as he noticed a few of the surrounding students looking at him with the same look as Hermione. Recovering easily Harry flashed them a wicked smile and rubbed his hands together conspiratorially; earning himself a few laughs from his impromptu audience, which lead to his side being, once again, assaulted by Hermione.

"Pay attention," she whispered, obviously annoyed at having to stop in her note taking.

"Do I have to?" Harry whispered back in mock horror.

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement but she was able to contain herself remarkable, "yes. Now be quite and pay attention."

In a final attempt to persuade the brown haired Gryffindor to let him goof off in class Harry trained his big bright puppy dog eyes on her; it was all in vain as her honey colored eyes were fixated unwaveringly on the chalk board.

Deciding now would be the perfect opportunity to take a nap Harry made himself comfortable in his arms and closed his eyes, facing away from Hermione of course. Peacefully floating between a waking and sleeping state Harry was perfectly content until he felt something shift.

Within his mind Harry found himself standing in a barren room furnished with nothing but a thick, soft beige carpet.

"Hello my lovely," a smooth voice said from behind as strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a befuddled voice, his mind was beginning to feel sluggish as the phantom nuzzled his neck.

The phantom chuckled softly, the warm air against his skin causing Harry to shudder in pleasure**, "**I am merely one of your many admirers that would like to become something more." A wave of lust and pleasure ran through Harry's body while the foreign hands caressed his flesh, the strength and suddenness of the emotions making Harry writhe against the body behind him. "I would be so good to you beautiful," the phantom promised placing a kiss on Harry's temple, "treasured above all else," a kiss place on his cheek, "for all eternity," the phantom ended and began sucking on the pulsating vein in Harry's throat.

Harry couldn't control himself as his body continued to react to the phantom male's touches, he bit his lip in order to prevent a moan that threatened to escape. 'This isn't right,' the raven haired creature thought even as he arched into the phantom's body. 'I don't want him. I want. I want, wait, who do I want if not him,' Harry wondered, his thoughts were becoming more and more jumbled and lost as the phantom's hard body rubbed against his own.

'Oh so good. N-no. Not him. I want someone, but who, who?' Harry tried to concentrate and was rewarded with flashes of memories that danced in and out of his mind's eye. Soft platinum blond hair, a rolling baritone voice, pale skin, silvery blue eyes, glowing silver eyes, 'Draco!'

HD FW HD

Draco knew that Harry was trying to get his attention but frankly he didn't give a damn; it's not that he was overly angry with the raven haired submissive, just that he was going to milk this for all it was worth. And honestly, you do NOT silence a Malfoy! It's something that simply isn't done.

The Slytherin Prince was thinking of the best way into guilt tripping Harry into going to the lake with him when his nose flared at the strong scent of arousal, Harry's arousal. His silver eyes turned to Harry who seemed to be fitfully sleeping on his desk. Draco watched closely as different emotions ran across the beautiful face, the emotions ending with the sculpted eyebrows coming together in confusion. Draco was about to walk over and shake Harry awake when the bright emerald eyes flew open and focused on him.

Harry blinked a few times in order to orient himself, he almost jumped out of his skin when he focused his eyes and found piercing silver eyes staring right at him. Draco pointed a finger at his throat and looked expectantly at Harry. Quickly pointing his wand at Draco Harry removed the charm and leaned towards the other boy as he whispered, "are you alright?"

Harry was about to answer when the bell signaling the end of class chimed. He grabbed his bag and walk out of the room with Draco at his side, "I'm fine, a dominant sent me a dream but that's all."

Draco wasn't happy, "don't tell me that's all. Your arousal nearly filled the entire room!" he whispered.

Harry ruffled at Draco's tone, "It was just a dream Draco. It doesn't mean anything."

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into an empty alcove, "It's not just a dream Zane. You were turned on by whoever this is and obviously enjoyed their advances."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," Harry hissed at Draco, furious with the veela's accusations, "yes, I was aroused, but it was forced on me. I knew I didn't want it but it kept on happening anyways and the only way I could get myself out of there was to focus on the person I did want. And in case you didn't figure it out that person is you!"

Draco's eyes were glowing slightly as he looked at Harry, "how many other dreams have you been having Zane?"

Harry through his hands up and pushed Draco away from him, "did you not hear a word I just said! Come talk to me when you're ready to listen!"

Irritated Harry turned away from Draco and ran to catch up with Lida, "stupid over jealous veela' he muttered as he walked with her to the quidditch pitch. Lida gave him a curious look and so Harry explained what had happened in the class and with Draco.

"Come on," Lida said as she put her stuff on the ground and began removing her outer robe, "you'll feel better in the air." Harry grumbled a bit as he undressed but had to agree with her, everything was always better once he was in the air.

Lida and Harry played with a snitch as the other students practiced quidditch techniques. Through an unspoken agreement they stayed far away from Draco, who looked as if he was pummeling anyone that dared to come anywhere near him.

Every once and a while Harry would catch Draco looking at him with a remorseful expression; but it was quickly masked or turned into a sneer when the silver eyed boy realized that Harry was looking back at him.

It was Draco's apologetic face that convinced Harry to give the boy a chance to apologize sooner than he would have normally allowed. Harry brought in his wings and landed near Draco, but not to close, 'idiot veela better realize this is me waiting for an apology,' he thought as he walked slowly towards his belongings.

Apparently either Draco didn't realize it or he was simply being an ass. Harry pulled his shirt on angrily as he watched the Malfoy heir saunter to the Slytherin locker rooms surrounds by his housemates.

Fuming Harry walked over to Lida, "and again, stupid over jealous veela!"

HD FW HD

Beyond infuriated with Draco Harry decided to have lunch at the Gryffindor table again, this time he sat in-between Lida and Ron. Letting the conversations flow around him Harry dedicated his attention to the wonderful smelling food in front of him, which also seemed to be Ron's number one priority.

Harry paused when he noticed an odd energy coming off of Ron, focusing his magic on the red haired Gryffindor Harry squeaked when he figured out what was confusing him.

Harry tugged on Ron's sweater and whispered excitedly, "You're part Leprechaun!"

Ron's face flushed magnificently, "how do you? Err, I mean, what?"

"So _that's_ it!" Lida exclaimed next to Harry, "that's been driving me nuts!"

"You knew too?!" Ron yelled loudly, gaining the attention of all the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors.

Harry was bouncing up and down on his seat, "Oh! tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Tell you what Harry?" Hermione asked, a curious expression forming her features as she took in Ron's flushed face.

All too happy to explain Harry pointed at Ron and said loudly, "he's got some Leprechaun blood in him and I want to know how!"

Surprised, the Gryffindors looked at Ron and Ginny like they had never seen them before, "stop looking at us like that!" came the annoyed voice of Ginny Weasley who was trying to stop blushing as Gideon took this opportunity look her over, "it's not like we're going to break out in song and dance around a pot of gold!"

"But aren't Leprechauns, uh, short?" Seamus asked awkwardly.

"Oh duh! No wonder you're a family of pranksters, that's pretty much what Leprechauns are known for!" added an amused Dean, "and the twins are doing it as a career, they're nothing but tall Leprechauns!" The table started laughing as the two Weasleys became redder and redder.

"Oh be quite," huffed Ron as he threw his biscuit at Dean, "and this is why we never told any of you prats!"

Harry tugged on Ron's sweater again and gave the unprepared red hair his best puppy dog eyes. Ron struggled against the raven haired boys' prowess but was soon overtaken by the cuteness, "oh fine," he threw his arms up in surrender, "but no laughing."

Ron glared at Dean, who was still chuckling about the twins, and began the tale, "it was my great great great grandma Leila who married a Leprechaun. You see, when she was eighteen she went for a walk through the woods, well she did that everyday actually, she loved the woods, but one day she saw a flash of green light and decided to follow it. When she came to a small clearing she saw a Leprechaun playing a practical joke on a wood nymph and while he was distracted she captured him. Rory, that's the Leprechaun, tried to confuse her with riddles but he was outsmarted; frustrated he started cursing at Leila who in turn began laughing at his insults, which I guess were pretty creative. She was so taken with the little guys spunk that the only thing she asked for was his name, it had taken a while but in the end he told her his name and with a smile she left."

"Rory was baffled. He had never been caught before nor had he ever been outwitted by anyone. In an attempt to bandage his wounded pride he began to seek out Leila and challenge her to a match of wits, and as a prize he'd grant her a wish. Leila won every time but never asked anything of Rory. These encounters continued over the next year and in the beginning Rory would become upset and stomp off, usually muttering insults under his breath, however after a month he stopped running off and instead stayed and talked with Leila. The battle of wits continued of course but most the time they could be found sitting somewhere in the forest speaking with one another."

"One day while they were talking Leila told Rory that her father expected her to marry soon, needing to continue their family line. She half joking said that she wished Rory were a man so that she could marry him instead of the idiot wizards she lived near; what Leila didn't know was Rory had become very fond off her, he loved her. Leila was taken back when a flash of light filled the woods leaving a tall wizard where Rory once was. She cried as he took her into his arms. He gave up his existence as a Leprechaun and became a wizard for her; though he did retain some of his characteristics, our flaming red hair and prankster ways. Leila and Rory went home to tell her parents of their engagement and had quite a bit of fun explaining how it had come to be. Her parents were shocked at first but soon welcome him into the family with open arms. Rory took on the Weasley name and they lived happily in the forest for the rest of their days."

Harry and Lida were clutching each other, their eyes shinning, "that is so sweet. Why wouldn't you tell anyone that?"

Ron tried to look affronted but everyone could tell that he himself loved the story, "yeah, well, it's so girly."

"I think it's great," Gideon said, he moved his hand under the table to take a hold of Ginny's, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "just think if we got together Gin, I'd be three families of pranksters coming together. What do you think?"

Ginny looked into Gideon's eyes to see if this way another one of his jokes, she smiled with all she found was sincerity. "I think it'd be great," she whispered back.

"Let's keep it a secret if you don't mind. I'm afraid of Ron," he whispered, and as and after though added, "and Fred, and George, and Percy, and Charlie, and Bill, and your dad and your mum. Oh Merlin, I'm so dead." Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table, Gideon blushed as she smile sweetly up at him.

"What are you two whispering so secretively about?" Gideon jumped at Ron's sudden question, successfully slamming his knee against the table.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Ron!" Gideon yelled as the table laughed at him, he looked at Ron, "just making fun of you of course, my little green friend."

Ron threw an apple at Gideon's head, hitting the mark dead on since Gideon's hand were still under the table supposedly rubbing his knee, Gideon cursed again as Ron yelled lightheartedly "serves you right you wanker."

HD FW HD

Transfigurations turned out to be slightly uncomfortable for Lida. Harry had begged her to sit between him and Draco saying, 'I gave the git an easy chance to apologize and he snuffed at it. Now he's got to come crawling back on hands and knees!' Draco for his part sat coolly next to her, only occasionally looking indifferently in Harry direction.

Harry focused his gazed on the board while he ran an internal dialogue about how much Draco was being an insufferable git. About half way through class his attention was drawn to another table, he watched as Susan Bones conversed quietly with Anthony Goldstein. Not particularly interested in that arsehole at the moment Harry was about to look away when he saw Bones hand a vial to Goldstein and was giving money in exchange.

Gideon saw the hand off as well and leaned over to whisper to Harry, "probably a pain relieving potion for his kibbles and bits, yah think. He's dreadful at potions."

Harry coughed loudly trying to cover his laughter, he heard a cough to his side and saw Lida doing the same thing. He smiled brightly when Professor McGonagall stopped eyeing them suspiciously, 'I really do have to thank Siri for that prank, bloody brilliant!'

HD FW HD

Harry was exhausted. Power studying with Hermione turned out to be more strenuous than he could have possible imagined, 'my heavens that girl can study!' The Gryffindor study group, arranged by Gideon at the last moment, was more than likely created for the sole purpose of pissing off Draco. 'Yeah for sticking one to Draco!' he cheered mentally and then winced as he flexed his hand, 'but did it have to be at such a high price? I think my hand has been permanently injured.'

Luckily for him his bed was finally within reach; he threw his effects into his trunk and flopped down bonelessly into the downy comforter, trying to snuggle under it with as little effort as possible.

Satisfied with his position he cast a few locking, protection and silencing spells, leaving only a small hole in the magically erected ward so Shasa could come through whenever she arrived. Harry's muscles slowly un-tensed as he lay comfortably within his warm cocoon of blankets, the surrounding darkness lulling him into sweet slumber.

The raven haired boy was just dozing off when he felt a slender creature slither up his legs, coming to a stop on his bare stomach. Tiredly Harry reached down to pet Shasa, he had been neglecting her lately due to his odd schedule as well as her escapades throughout the castle.

He continued to rub the scales when his sleepy mind noticed something different, 'is her body thinner? She doesn't feel as heavy and the scales even feel different.' He took longer strokes down the elongated body, his hand moving up to the head – it was the wrong shape, 'Oh shit, this isn't Shasa!' Harry's body stiffened when the realization hit him, the snake reacted to the sudden change by coiling itself tightly around his hands.

The snake maneuvered around the startled boy's neck as it brought the captured hands further up the chest. Harry opened his eyes hoping to see something but was left blinded by the darkness, he tensed further when he felt a forked tongue flick across his lips.

The snake hiss in pleasure as it tasted fear coming from the vulnerable creature beneath him, _delicious yes but you brought a new snake into my domain, what to do with you?_

_I vote for letting me go, myself_. Harry replied jokingly in parseltongue, hoping to confuse the snake into loosening its hold.

The slender body shifted, tightening its body around Harry neck hard enough to make breathing a difficult task, _so you are a speaker. I had thought so but was never close enough to be certain. So the snake is your companion yes?_

Harry tried to hiss but couldn't form the correct words without more air, the snake noticed this and loosened slightly, _she is, and we are here only for education, not to take over your territory._ Harry eyes roamed the darkness, _do you mind if illuminate the area? I would like to see whom I am speaking to._

Harry waited, his steady breathing the only sound in the small area, until the snake released his hands. With a whispered spell Harry came face to face with a deadly black Stiletto Viper. The snake was longer and larger for it's species but still retained the slender body shape that they were renowned for. He gulped as the snake's unwavering black eyes came closer, the forked tongue running over his face. Harry knew he shouldn't move. This snake was very fast and very poisonous. Slowly he parted his lips to hiss softly, _I though your kind is found in Africa. How is it you came to be here?_

The snake paused in its exploration to look him in the eye once more, _we originated in Africa but can go wherever we please._ The snake hissed in amusement,_ I am here because this is where I am meant to be. You wizards believe you know everything but you are still ignorant to the many creatures that have magical abilities within them, such as my kind._

Harry raised his jaw when the snake went towards his neck and hissed, _why are you telling me this?_

The snake slithered once more around the boy's neck and replied, _because you are a speaker and speakers can be trusted to keep the secrets of snakes._

_If you trust me than why are you coiled around my neck?_ Harry asked as he prayed to not be bitten.

The snake laughed, _because it is warm, and your fear smells good._

Harry rolled his eyes, 'figures.' _Did you want something of me?_

_To talk, it's been so long since I've talked with a fellow snake that wasn't solely focused on the next meal,_ the snake replied from on top Harry messy head. _Your hair reminds me of a hedgehog, entertaining to look at but tastes terrible._

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, _thanks._ The two continued to converse for a little while until the snake became bored with Harry and took his leave. Harry couldn't stop the sigh of relief when the creature left, 'well that was different. There's nothing like having a snake wrapped around your neck as it thoroughly sniffs your person.' Harry blushed crimson as he remembered the snake sniffing around his crotch, 'could have done without that!'

All in all he didn't learn anything of importance, "except one thing," he muttered to himself, "there is another snake in the castle, and it's been watching us."

* * *

Zane: That wasn't so bad! Definitely could have been a lot worse!

NK: And what makes you think that was what I was talking about.

Zane: Well then what were you talking about?!

Draco: And you're supposed to be a Slytherin (shakes head sadly)

Zane: You are already on a thin line Mister!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: I'm Sorry, Hebridean B

NK: YES! Victory is mine! The evil holidays tried to kill me but I am alive. . . though the car didn't survive (weeps). Any who, I am sorry I have been gone so long (evil evil holidays!) but to make up for it I added two scenes and made the chapter much longer than the outline intended. OH, and I didn't have time to proof it so if there are any errors let me know! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: I'm Sorry, Hebridean Black and the Loch

A blond sculpted eyebrow twitched as the Gryffindor trollop touched his Harry for what had to be the fifteenth time. Draco sneered and threw another curse at his dueling partner while he neatly stepped to the side to avoid being hit by the hex heading for him.

This morning Draco had been hopeful when Harry had walked towards the Slytherin table for breakfast, but that small piece of optimism was sufficiently smashed to bits when the raven haired boy sat himself in-between a smug looking Zabini and overly excited Nott. The patented Malfoy glare of ice did absolutely nothing to detour the advances made by the two Slytherins and so he was forced to sit there and watch the light touches and small brushes on his Harry by the two boys.

By the end of dinner Draco's veela was ready to initiate a blood bath but those instincts had been stalled, or rather, redirected to snapping at the younger years as he headed towards class. Nothing could ever be that simple though. Situating himself so he was walking a ways behind Harry he had a front row sit for when low level frotturism emerged from the surrounding students.

His Harry was constantly being walked into and brushed up against; and even though most touches were normal flirtation some male students were daring enough to do a quick rub against the crotch while some females rubbed their breast on him. Disgusting.

Just when Draco had internally promised to throw the next person to touch Harry out the window Gideon and company finally stepped into to help both Harry and Lida; the latter had apparently been going through the same treatment, not that Draco noticed.

Hoping for an unexciting or easy Defense Against the Dark Arts class was like wishing for a troll to grow a brain, it just wasn't going to happen. So instead Draco was hoping for a class where he wouldn't feel like killing someone and apparently even that had been too much to ask for.

Yes after watching his beautiful submissive be fawned over during breakfast and practically molested in the halls Professor Black had to go an assign Harry to be Demelza Robins dueling partner. The black haired twit had yet to stop flirting with Harry, even going as far as throwing hexes designed to induce lust. The blatant, not to mention tactless, advances on his designated mate was sending the veela into fits. Thankfully Harry was easily avoiding as the spells being sent towards him and was clearly trying to avoid the little chit's advances, both of these actions mollifying the irate veela - but only slightly.

Once the bell signaled the end of class Draco moved to intercept Harry in the hallway only to find his intended target already being inundated by admirers. 'Somewhere in the world fate is laughing her arse of at me. . . Bitch,' Draco cursed mentally, his eyebrow twitching once more as another undeserving sub vied for Harry's attention.

Not wanting to cause a scene Draco watched in silent fury as Harry was once again propositioned, grouped and rubbed against shamelessly. The only outward signs of his rage being the silver sheen brightening his eyes and the elongated nails drawing blood from his clinched fist.

-------------- HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD -----------------

'Oh for the Love of Merlin! Goooo Awaaaay!' Harry whined inwardly as yet another person shoved their breasts in his face. 'Breakfast I could take, in fact it was wonderful watching Draco seethe. Robins was pathetic but entertaining. But for Salazar's sake I am sick of being rubbed up against! And what is with all the flashing! Gah! No touchy Dammit!' Harry, looking for an escape, noticed that Lida was also suffering the same fate while his prat of a brother was laughing it up on the sidelines safely situated between Ron and Hermione, 'oh I am so going to get you for this!' he mentally vowed.

Harry squeaked as a large hand became aquatinted with his backside; twisting around as quickly as possible to knee the offender in whatever body part would hurt the most. Sadly there were far too many suspects present to pick out the culprit and so Harry settled for stomping on the nearest foot, which turned out to be Colin Creevy's much to his delight.

Noticing a break in the throng of students Harry made a break for the Library; not bothering to look back and see if Lida was also able to escape from the horde, he still owed her for the condom incident and intended to take vengeance in very small increments. Using Ms. Prince as an intimidation method was cheap but highly effective; Harry let out a sigh of relief as he pasted the librarian and went to claim an empty table.

Pleased with his flawless escape Harry was just about to sit down when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the deserted book stacks. Sticking with his current form of defense Harry located the person's foot and slammed his own foot down.

"Ouch! What the hell Harry?" Draco hissed between clinched teeth as he released his not so captive.

Harry whirled around and was met with a face full of Draco who looked as if he wanted to inspect his foot for damage. Harry almost smiled at the amusing scene until he remembered that he was still upset with the veela, "Well what do you expect?" He snapped, taking a step closer to Draco, "I had no idea who you were and contrary to popular belief I do not go off with every creature that fancies me."

Draco internally winched at Harry's words but kept his face indifferent, "that's not what I meant; besides, I pulled you over here so we could talk with out your fan club present."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the calm veela, "talk? Sure, we'll talk," Draco's lips started to form a smirk, "after you apologize," change that to a frown.

Draco's twitch of the eyebrow upgraded to a pulsating vein in the forehead, "I will admit that I may have been rash but I do not feel as if an apology is required."

Harry put a hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow, "you called me a slut."

"I did no such thing," Draco sniffed in an aristocratic manner, "I merely asked you a question."

"Asking me how many intimate dreams I've had with who knows how many dominants implies that you believe there to be more than one, and that I have willingly entered them; hence, I'm a slut."

Draco tried to move closer to Harry but the raven haired boy crossed his arms across his chest and glare at him, "I asked how many dreams you've had like the one you were having during class. I never asked about any other dominants."

Harry's eyes softened in sorrow, confusing the blond, "so I am not a slut but a cheater."

"That's not what I said," Draco raked his fingers through his hair in an uncharacteristic show of frustration.

"But it is Draco," Harry replied softly, "according to the rules of our courting if I except any form of advance from either a submissive or a dominant than it is considered cheating on you. Making me unfit to be you're mate. If you truly believed that I was seeking out other than the magic of the ritual would have kept me away from you."

Draco stilled, he had forgotten about that. He knew that Harry would never willingly partake in any form of intimate or sexual relations with another but his pride had been wounded and since he did not know who the dominant was that had aroused his chosen in the dream he had taken out on his frustration on Harry.

Draco's eyes loss their ice and warmed as he looked upon Harry. Stepping forward he cup Harry's face in his hand, tracing the thumb across the cheek bone, "I do not believe you have committed any acts that would have severed our courtship."

Harry leaned into the touch but kept his eyes locked with the veela's, "will you apologize?"

"Malfoys do not apologize," Draco stated automatically and then watched as Harry slowly stepped away from him.

"If all you are ever going to be is Malfoy and not Draco than maybe we should walk away before it becomes to hard," Harry said steadily even as his heart was breaking. When Draco made no move to speak Harry nodded his head sadly in acceptance and then turned to walk away.

"Wait," a deep voice said as a hand gentle grabbed his wrist, followed a moment later by Draco's warm body behind him, "I'm sorry." Harry let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding when those words were whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered again, placing a light kiss in the raven hair. The veela continued to repeat the apology followed by light kisses that traveled from the wild mass of hair to the neck, across the jaw, placed at random on the face, to end with a warm chaste kiss on Harry's willing lips.

Draco pulled back to look somberly into the hopeful green eyes, "I truly am sorry Zane. I handled everything poorly and almost lost you due to my blind anger and conceited behavior." He pulled Harry closer and began running his fingers through the soft ebony locks, causing Harry to start cooing in content, "with you I am Draco and only Draco. And if I ever give you the Malfoy line again feel free to give me a swift kick in the arse."

-------------- HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD -----------------

After classes had ended for the day Draco managed to pull Harry aside and ask the raven haired beauty to meet him secretly after curfew. Harry looked suspicious but consented to Draco's request.

Draco, being the prime example of pureblooded masculine perfection, was dressed and ready for Harry to arrive a good hour before curfew; and since Malfoys wait for no one (or time itself in this case) he purposefully made his way to the Slytherin dorms to hurry along his future mate.

When Draco arrived he did nothing to mask the self satisfied smirk that graced his features. There rushing hectically around the bed with frantic hand motions in nothing but dark purple boxers was his adorable Harry obviously trying to decided which outfit he wanted to wear for their evening rendezvous. After a few more moments of watching the entertaining spectacle Harry was making of himself Draco, who had decided to go casual tonight with dark grey trousers and an ebony sweater, took pity on the indecisive creature and picked up a pair of black form fitting trousers and a forest green sweater.

Handing the clothes to a surprised Harry he motioned towards the bathroom, "go put these on in there. Unless you want to change here that is," Draco purred seductively.

Harry quickly overcame his shock, blushing furiously for being caught running around in nothing but his knickers and sprinted into the bathroom to change. Being the kind thoughtful suitor he was Draco put away the extra article of clothing left on the bed while throwing threatening glares towards the few other occupants of the room who had been watching the distracted Harry.

The emerald eyed Slytherin had barely left the bathroom when Draco bodily swept him from the room, through the common room and into the corridors. "You're eager," Harry commented cheerily as Draco pulled him through the maze of hallways.

Draco slowed his pace into a purposeful saunter and looked superiorly at Harry, even as humor danced in his eyes, "eager? Hardly. But time was moving incredible slow and when a Malfoy wants something to be done it is done." Draco winked and flashed Harry a heart melting smile.

"Ah," Harry said in a sing song voice, a mischievous smile lighting up his features, "is that one on the Malfoy lines I'm allowed to kick you in the arse for?"

Draco looked affronted even as his eyes continued to light with laughter, "the only Malfoy laws that will earn me a foot to the backside are 'Malfoys don't apologize' and 'Malfoys feel nothing' the rest are all true and should be treated with the awe and respect they deserve."

Harry laughed at Draco's pureblooded supremacy and was about to retort when the blond haired veela lead them outside of the castle and onto a path heading directly towards the lake, "where are we going?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco to a stop, "I am not going into or near that evil lake so if that is what you had in mind we might as well turn around now."

Draco cocked an eyebrow faintly at the hint of fear lacing Harry's voice, pulling the apprehensive Kanenaree back into continuing their path, "I promise we are not going into or near the lake," he took hold of Harry's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the palm, "trust me."

Though Harry really had not erg to be near the lake he trusted Draco not to put him into harms way and so allowed the veela to lead them down the path. When it seemed as if they were going to walk far to close to the lakeshore for Harry's liking Draco make a right turn that led them to a rocky outcropping that over looked the entire lake. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waste and guided him to a flat bolder where he then transfigured a large fluffy blanket from a pebble and sat them down, Harry's back cradled against his chest. Harry snuggled into the warm chest as Draco brought the blanket up to cocoon them with its downy softness.

The large loch still held a sense of foreboding but even Harry had to admit that the sight was breathtaking. The waxing moon illuminated the landscape, giving the forest an ethereal glow while the moonlight danced upon the glassy surface of the water. The mountains cradled the area with their enormous peaks as the sky blanketed them with its star kissed darkness.

Harry sat snuggly against Draco's body peacefully admiring the view when the veela shifted, pulling a small circular container from his robe pocket and setting it on the ground at Harry's feet.

"I wanted to show you something," Draco said as he enlarged the container with a quick spell, "something that no one else knows about," the silver eyed boy continued reverently as Harry looked upon the now foot long dark wood container that was engraved with a elaborate Hebriadean Black dragon as well as a few runes, "though I suspect that my mother may know," Draco ended, a small smile lighting his features.

Curious, Harry watched as Draco opened the beautiful piece of art; his eyes widened in surprise as a small illusion of a mother Hebriadean Black dragon gracefully bent down to care for her young as a soft lullaby played by a violin filled the air. In the most gentle manner possible the mother dragon licked, nuzzled and played with her hatchlings, her deep rumbling humming soon melding with tenor of the violin. The young hatchlings squeaked at their caring mother as if demanding more attention from the one that they knew would lavish unconditional love upon them.

"It's called the Hebriadean Lullaby," Draco whispered fondly, his arms wrapping around Harry's slim waist, "My mother loved Dragons. Unlike the mass of simpletons who saw them as nothing more than mindless beasts ready to slaughter at any given moment she took the time to look past the fearsome exterior and found a creatures who could be more gentle and loving than many wizards. I believe that is why she fell so deeply in love with my father, a fearsome man of wealth and power that kept the heart of a true romantic safely hidden behind layers upon layers of ice. It is also the reason my name is what it is."

Draco paused a moment to place his check against Harry's soft dark locks, "One night when I was very small my mother gave me this music box and then instead of kissing my forehead and leaving me like she always had before she stayed to hum to me this lullaby. As I was packing for my first year of Hogwarts she asked me if I wished to take the music box, to which I replied that a grown boy such as myself needs no childish toy. However, the moment she left the room I took the music box and hid it deep within my school trunk. I may no longer listen to the lullaby every night as I once did but every now and then I find myself longing to listen to the lullaby."

A few moments past as they sat together listening to the dragon's lullaby. Draco moved to place in chin on Harry's should and began quietly humming the lullaby as he tightened his hold around Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and sat safely within the arms of his chosen; bathing in the sound of his soon to be mate's baritone voice, the vibrations from the humming calming his entire being. Harry knew what Draco was doing and his heart warmed with the knowledge that he would be one of the very few to see nothing more or less than the true Draco.

-------------- HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD -----------------

The scent coated the castle, as if the pathetic creatures within were allow to mark every stone with their weak power levels and their putrid body stink. It is a wonder that these conjurers have gained so much control over the more powerful creatures and places in this world.

The master, he may have come from these sad excuses for beings but was able to make them bow with his might and even change he body to be that of the more perfect race, snakes. And now the master was powerful and smelled divine, why wouldn't they wish to follow him?

The master, my master, whatever he wants he gets. And the master wants to know about the little lion and a few of his wandering snakes. Yes, I will do as he asks and once this feces filled castle has been cleansed maybe the master will give it to me to birth my young in. He has already promised to find me a worthy mate.

Wait, there is that sent again, around the snakes' pit. She is powerful but still young; I wonder what she is doing invading my castle. Ah, she has smelt me as well, but her scent leaves her confused and wary. She should be. Though she may be of the more impressive species of our kind I would not hesitate to kill her if she threatens my master or his brilliant plans.

I will take another path, one that she has not found yet, to watch the wandering snakes. Master is displeased, very displeased. And the son of the one who dares take master's name is here. I wish to kill him, poison him with my venom and swallow him as he still breaths. But master has forbid me. Master already has a plan for that one he does.

-------------- HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD -----------------

Harry was frantic. The demolition of his bed, trunk and school bag left nothing unexposed and yet the nearly hysterical Kanenaree could still be found flinging objects about in his search for his missing homework.

"Where is it? Where is it?! Where is it?!!" Harry repeaed as he dumped the contents of his potions folder onto his bed, the pieces of parchment littering his bed like new fallen snow. "This can not be happening," Harry wailed when, once again, he found no sign of his potions essay, "I must have pissed of some higher being cause that is the only reason that I would have to go into that bloody lake!"

Casting an organizing spell on the mess he had created, and trying just more time to accio his essay, and failing, Harry hurriedly put on his shoes and took off towards Draco's room. Not waiting for an invitation Harry barreled into the veela's abode and began diving into the areas he frequented.

Draco, who had been showering at the time, turned off the water and heard sounds coming from his living room. Wrapping a towel around his waist Draco left the bathroom to investigate the odd shuffling sound and found a ruffled looking Harry destroying his couch and desk while mumbling under his breath.

Careful to school his features Draco stood tall and proud in his wet dripping glory and, using the most seductive voice in his arsenal, asked, "Looking from something? Or is this all just a clever plot to get me at your disposal and have your wicked way with me?"

Harry looked up from his position under the desk towards the sound of the sultry voice but was not prepared to find a half naked Draco dripping from his morning shower with the biggest shit eating grin he has ever seen grace the blonde's face. The raven haired youth knew his mouth was hanging open and that his eyes were probable the size of a house elf's but could only remain on all fours under the desk as the seductive creature sauntered towards him. His breath hitched as the towel fell a little, revealing more lick-able to the already extremely aroused Harry.

The veela continued to smile at he prey as he came closer and was hit with a wall of arousal as his submissive lusted after him. Now in front of the stunned submissive he squatted down, causing the towel to separate and reveal the entirety of his left thigh and leg, reaching out with his two fingers to close the gaping mouth, "see something you like?" Draco continued to tease as Harry turned a violent shade of red.

"I was looking for my essay, can find my essay, obviously not here, got to go, bye!" Harry rushed out; his eyes focused on the towel, and with a quick dash fled from Draco and flew out the entrance.

The silver eyed boy chuckled, removing the towel from his waist to start drying off as he walked to his bedroom to complete his daily routine. If his being wet induced that much lust from his future mate than he should exploit it as much as possible, the sooner they mate the better.

Harry himself could be found dashing through the corridors towards an unsuspecting fat lady. Harry the whirlwind shouted out the password and charged into the Gryffindor common room, pouncing on his twin when he found him alone on one of the couches.

"Help I've been robbed!" Harry shouted as he landed on Gideon, who grunted at the extra weight suddenly found on his person.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" The Gryffindor asked as he pushed his brother off of him and put the book he had been reading away.

"My potions essay! It was in my bag and now it's gone! I've looked everywhere and can't find it so it must have been stolen!" Harry said, elaborate hand gestures adding to his dialogue.

"So what?" Gideon asked as he watched Harry slump into the couch beside him, "just go with the rest of us to collect the ingredient."

"I would rather kiss Pansy, thank you very much," Harry huffed as his brother laughed at him, "you are not helping me! I thought Lida would be here, maybe she has it!"

"Sorry, but everyone it at the lake; pre-party festivities I guess. You're lucky I'm even here," Gideon said.

Harry eyed the book, "'10 Reason Why it Never Lasts' I knew it! You are dating Ginny! Ooooh, does Ron know?"

"No he does not and I would appreciate it if he didn't find out from you," Gideon said, not liking the look in Harry's eyes, " Come on, I'll help you look for your essay but we only have a half hour before the festivities," Gideon offered as he continued to laugh at his brother.

Harry, still vexed but thankful for his brothers help, lead them to his room where Gideon look over all the areas that Harry and demolished only an hour ago.

"Why the hell would someone even want to steal all the Merweed Blossom!" Harry ranted as he and Gideon headed towards the lake. Much to Harry chagrin the entire school populace were around or in the lake sporting the latest swimwear fashion, laughing and talking as if nothing was wrong. "It's just stupid! It wouldn't even make a good prank! Wait a minute, you didn't have anything to do with the theft did you?!"

"Don't look at me like that," Gideon retaliated, "I didn't steal the Merweed! If Severus didn't kill me than Sirius would! Potion ingredients are no laughing matter when it comes to those two potions freaks!"

Deflating Harry wormed his way through the crowd with his brother towards his last hope, Lida. "Please, PLEASE tell me you had my essay and already turned it in to Professor Snape," Harry pleaded to his confused sister.

"What are you talking about Zane? You put your essay in your bag once we finished." Lida's eyes went wide, "Holy Hufflepuff don't tell me you don't have it!"

"What's this?" Ron asked standing next to Hermione in nothing but swim trunks, "you did the essay too? Are all of you kind afraid of the water?"

"We're not afraid of the water," Lida snapped.

"We simply do not like that lake!" Harry finished.

"Whoa sorry I asked," Ron said, not looking the least bit sorry.

"If you're going to join us in the water Harry I suggest you change into something more suitable," Draco said as he approached Harry and his Gryffindor friends with Blaise by his side, "I have just the thing." Before Harry had any idea of what was going on Draco had utter a spell that put the swim trunks he had been holding onto Harry while Harry's clothes appeared neatly folded on the ground next to him. "There, much better."

Harry glared at Draco, fully aware that most of the students in the area were now ogling him as he wore a pair of white and silver trunks. 'Does he think I don't know that the white turns practically see through once it's wet,' Harry thought aggravated and said, "I am not going into the water Draco," he stated calmly.

Draco was about to answer when Professor Snape's voice boomed from over head, "the time to hand in the essays is now over. Those of you who did not turn in an essay must retrieve five Merweed Blossoms and hand them in by the end of the day to receive any credit.

The silver eyed boy smirked, "well now it's either go in the water or get a zero."

Harry glared at Draco at little longer before he turned to Lida, "I'd rather take the zero," she told him seriously.

"It's not that bad," Gideon said as he stripped into his trunk, the ogling students near by could no long hold back the drool seeing a half naked Draco, Harry, Blaise and Gideon standing so close to one another.

"And how's that?" Harry asked as Creevy managed to take quite a few pictures before the combined Zabini and Malfoy death glares scared him away, 'why do I have the feeling the our pictures are going to be sold to the entire student body,' the raven haired Slytherin thought, and winched, 'who know what my poor picture replica will be forced to witness.'

"Well, all the teachers and students are present, so if anything were to happen help wouldn't be far away," Gideon answered.

"And the teachers have sent up certain barriers that will repel the more dangerous magical creature residing in the lake," Hermione added helpfully as Ginny helped to spell her suit with protection charms, she wouldn't put it past Ron to try something.

"And let us not forget that you'll have your own personal escort," Draco pointed out as he pulled the reluctant submissive to the water, "I'll be sure to hold your hand the whole time."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Harry said out loud but on the inside he was screaming, 'oh Merlin this is not a good idea. Every instinct is telling me to get the hell away from the water and yet here I am walking right into it.' Harry's foot stepped in the water, he looked back to see Lida's worried face, 'this sucks, this sucks, this sucks!'

Draco was loving every moment. He didn't mind that the Gryffindorks were around, seeing as how they helped talk Harry into the water, it didn't even bother him that Blaise was eyeing his submissive like a piece of candy. Nope. All that mattered was that Harry was getter wetter and wetter with every step and soon he was going to be able to have an armful of the most beautiful submissive ever to walk the face of the earth.

All to soon they were waist deep in the water, the others started splashing around while Harry clung to Draco like a life preserver, not that the blonde minded of course. In fact the veela constantly moved which caused his submissive to move against him in the most sinful manner. While Harry's attention was focused on permanently attaching himself to Draco the veela started moving them further away from the shore.

"See, nothing bad at all," Draco said as he pulled Harry in for a wet kiss. Harry relaxed for about half a second before he realized that his feet were no where near the lake bottom.

"Oh hell," Harry yelled, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and holding on tight while eyeing the water with a mixture of suspicion and fear. The others, who had followed Draco's lead, laughed at Harry's reaction, but Ginny lunging at Ron and yelling tag diverted their attention to more entertaining activities.

"Here I'll show you there's nothing to worry about," Draco said as he unhooked Harry's arms from around his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Harry snapped as Draco removed his arms and pushed him away, his heart began beating so fast he thought it would rupture. Frightened the emerald eyed boy swam towards Draco only to watch as the blonde haired boy swarm further into the lake, "God Damn It Draco! Get back here this instant!"

The silver eyes rolled, "just swim for a moment by yourself to prove that I was right and then I'll let you cling to me as much as you wish."

Harry felt like crying. 'Why the hell was Draco being such an arse?' and 'Why am I here in this horrible lake?' were two of the questions that flittered through his mind. Too scared to swim towards the shore alone Harry tread water at the surface hoping that Draco would soon pull his enormous head out of his arse and come get him.

Harry blood ran cold when he felt something brush past his ankle, 'it's okay it's only weeds,' he tried to convince himself. He almost screamed when the something brushed past his ankles a second time, 'okay, I'll take the zero.' Trying to swim towards the safety of the shore Harry did scream as the something wrapped its slender fingers around his ankle and pulled him down.

Draco watched as Harry unwilling swam alone. His veela instincts were telling him to go comfort his mate, who looked so miserable, but his wizard side was telling him to hold off a bit more to secure his gloating rights.

Deciding enough time had passed Draco was about to swim towards his mate when Harry suddenly turned white. Harry didn't seem to notice as Draco began swimming towards him but Draco noticed Harry paling further and looking at the water with fear. Draco was just out of reach when Harry screamed and was pulled under the water, "HARRY" he yelled as his fingers grabbed water.

Draco grabbed the gillyweed in his pocket, swallowing the slimy mass in one gulp and dove under the water as the plant's magical properties took effect. Under the water it was easy to find Harry and his captor; the raven haired boy struggled against the mermaid violently as the mermaid tried to pull them deeper under the surface. Transformation complete Draco swam towards the two with wand in hand but was stopped as two more mermaids swam into his path. Draco held a defense position as the merfolk approached him, their green, black and yellow scales catching the light, drawing more attention to their slimy hair, void like eyes and sharp teeth. Just as Draco was about to let lose a curse a powerful spell flew over his shoulder and struck one of the mermaids. Draco sent his curse to the other now enraged mermaid. Draco stopped to make sure the spell stunned the creature before he looked back to find Gideon behind him, also using gillyweed.

Harry struggled for all he was worth but the creature had a firm hold on his hands, and he was quickly loosing oxygen. Unable to get to his wand or electrocute the creature, which he really wanted to do but couldn't since it could hurt anyone in the area, Harry did the last thing he could think of. He bit it. Surprisingly the creature shrieked in an ear shattering pitch and let go of its prey. Needing oxygen Harry bolted for the surface, taking a large much needed breath Harry quickly moved to swim towards the shore when he was pulled down once more.

The creature pulled Harry to its chest and placed a ball of magical energy into his unwilling mouth. As a shrieking chant was uttered from the deadly mouth Harry felt himself become weaker and weaker. At the moment he felt he could lose no more energy and live he body starting burning, his tears of pain were lost to the water surrounding him.

Gideon and Draco, worried for Harry's safety, hadn't sent any spells towards the pair but now they were within a few feet and easy aimed both their stunning spells towards the mermaid holding a lifeless Harry. As the defeated mermaid fell to the lake bottom Draco swam towards Harry who still wasn't moving. Thinking quickly Draco removed the ball of energy from Harry mouth, dropping it as it burned his hand, and with Gideon's help brought Harry to the surface. Together Draco and Gideon gently held Harry above the water's surface as they kept their heads below to breath as well as watch for any danger.

As the trio neared the shore Draco and Gideon took the counter plant to the Gillyweed and waited for the transformation to finish as Blaise, Ron and Hermione continued to pull Harry towards dry land.

Harry regained much of his strength quickly and once Harry's feet hit the ground he ran from the water towards his sister as lightening began to crackle around him, "Bloody fucking hell!" he cursed, not caring about the teachers around him, "Go into the water they say, it'll be safe they say, teachers and students will be there they say, well you lot can go straight to hell!" Harry yelled at the uncomfortable looking group. With the lightening still hovering about Harry stomped off towards the castle, the only one able to get near the distraught boy was his sister, who had to use her own power to offset his own.

-------------- HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD -----------------

Later that night Severus sat on the couch in his living room drinking a glass of merlot in nothing more than his dressing robe as he stared unseeingly into the roaring fire, absentmindedly rubbing his dark mark. The dark haired man did not hear his two mates as they entered the room, nor did he notice their presence so close to him until Sirius put a hand against his cheek. The werewolf and animagus watched in amusement as their normally impassive mate jumped a foot off the couch, showing them a little skin as well as nearly losing the contents of his favorite drink.

"You are out of sorts tonight my mate," Remus said as Severus composed himself, "what troubles you so?"

"Besides you two dunderheads giving me a heart attack nothing is the matter," Severus lied while glaring at his mates. Not taking offense to the potions master's biting words the two Gryffindors sat next to their troubled mate, Remus on his right and Sirius on his left, making sure that their bodies were flushed against his.

"You are lying," Sirius said as he picked up his mates left arm and pulled back the sleeve of the dressing robe, "you've been itching it lately and its become darker," he commented, bending his head down to kiss the redden mark, wishing that that was all it took to be rid of the damned mark entirely.

"Why would you try to keep this from us," Remus asked in his gentle voice, "we would never let you bear this burden alone."

"I know," Severus answered in his silky voice, regret coloring his words, "but I was not sure of what it may have meant before and did not want to worry you over something that was nothing."

"You know to never worry about that, we will always listen to you no matter how trivial the subject," Remus said.

"Like complaining about all the new idiot Gryffindors you are forced to teach," Sirius added joking, earning him a annoyed look from his werewolf mate and a fleeting smile from Severus.

"And now you know what it means," Remus said, getting back to the matter at hand, "it must be serious if you are so out of sorts as to let Ol' Leadfoot here get the drop on you."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled in indignation as his mates chuckled at his expense. "Any ways," Sirius snapped when his mates showed no signs of stopping, "what does it mean."

Sirius was sorry for his words as he watched Severus go from happy to depressed in less than a second, "Voldemort is back," he said in a small voice as his mates looked on fearfully, "and he has regained he body as well as strength." The three men became silent as the news took affect, all lost in their own thoughts as the fire crackled in the background.

"We must warn James and Lily as well as Harry's family," Remus said moving to leave the couch.

"Wait," Severus said, grabbing Remus' selves, "I have written them already. And yes, they have written me back."

"And have you told Bumbles?" Sirius asked, his hand running the length of he's mates forearm.

"No," Severus responded as he willed he body not to react to his lovers touch.

Remus' low growl startled his mates, "so that is what you are concerned about," the wolf took Severus' jaw in his large hand and gently turned his face, "as long as there is a breath in my body you will never spy again," the wolf growled passionately, looking unflinching into the eyes of his mate, opening his mind so his mate could see the truth of his words.

"And if that fool believes we would even consider such a plan than he is more off his rocker than I had previously believed," Sirius added, his touch moving upwards to trace patterns on Severus' chest.

The dark haired man's breath hitched as the blue eyed dog snuck his hand under the silk robe to fondle and caress the pearly skin of his mate. The werewolf took the moment's distraction to his advantage and zeroed in on his mates neck, nuzzling into the warm neck and licking the delicious skin open to him.

Sirius opened the silken robe as Remus pulled the fabric off the creamy shoulders, as one they reduced the strong man between them to a writhing, moaning mess. Remus wandlessly enlarged the couch and pulled Severus into his lap, moving his hands around to tease the chest as Sirius moved lower to stroke the moaning man's member.

Soon the silk robe was removed entirely, followed by the hasty removal of the other men's clothes. Remus and Sirius positioned them so they were now lying on their sides with Severus' back to the wolf and his front to the dog.

Grinning mischievously, the blue eyed man scooted down and began licking the area around the weeping member, eliciting a chorus of pleasurable sounds from his mate's mouth. As Sirius continued to torment Severus Remus coated two fingers with saliva and inserted them slowly into the man's tight anus.

At fist the opening resisted the intrusion but as Remus continued to work the passage expertly it loosened, allowing the wolf to push in further and stroke the sweet spot within. Severus yelled as pleasure rolled through him, cuing Sirius to begin sucking on the pulsating sex.

Unable to hold back any longer Remus removed his fingers from Severus, smiling at the disappointed grunt, and thrust deep and hard into the warm passage, hitting the prostrate and he buried himself. Gasping and moaning in pleasure Severus began rhythmically pushing back onto Remus and thrusting forward into Sirius' mouth. All three men were panting as they pleasured each other; Sirius reached down to grab his own unattended sex and began stroking to match Severus' thrusts while Remus continued to pound deep into their lover.

Having been lovers for so long the three men were able to hold off their completion; trying to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible. As expected Severus was the first to come. His lovers, seeing the signs, began helping their mate to find release by either sucking or thrusting harder. Once Severus had released himself into his lover's mouth Remus came deep within him, coaxed by the tightening of the muscles, and Sirius came in his own hand, enticed by the taste of his lover on his tongue.

Using what little energy he had left Sirius crawled up to cuddle against his mate, reaching his arm around to play with the hair at the base of Remus' neck until he fell asleep. Smiling Remus grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered his sleeping mates and with a whisper I love you also fell into a peaceful slumber.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Abracadabra! Poof Wh

Chapter Nineteen: Abracadabra! (Poof) What the Hell! A Ferret!

"Zane, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but. . . the pillow is dead."

Harry glared at Lida, "funny, very funny."

"I'm pretty sure she's right kiddo," Sirius added helpfully from the chair opposite them, "you can see the entrails and everything."

"I don't feel better yet," the raven haired boy said, poking at the stuffing littering the couch. "And until I do every pillow shall suffer my wrath," Harry stated dramatically, half serious half joking.

"Stay away from my expensive pillows or I won't allow you to make up the essay," Severus warned from the other side of the room, critically looking over his chess pieces while he ignored the grinning werewolf who was currently winning.

Harry huffed and sprawled out on the large couch, scattering the feathers all over the floor, "I still can't believe that was a mermaid. All the ones we met or studied weren't nearly that aggressive or freaky looking."

"Well that is the difference between Free Range Oceanic Merfolk and Inlaid Merfolk. Most of the wizarding population has no idea that there are two separate types because it is usually the more beautiful ones that are discussed or portrayed in artwork," Remus explained in his Professor tone of voice. "What worries me is that someone was not only able to acquire the scroll of Marklock but was able to create a magical orb strong enough to work properly."

Sirius snorted, "someone my arse. Bumbledore has the connections to get the scroll and Bumbledore is strong enough to give the mer-princess a functional magical orb. It's a damn shame Draco dropped the orb, it would have given us some proof to bring that bloody manipulator up on charges."

"Wait, what?" Lida nearly fell off the couch as she snapped her head to look at Sirius, "I was barely late getting here; how did I miss all that?"

"I came earlier than I said I would," Harry explain as he moved to destroy another pillow, sadly the potion master's glare stopped him before the deed could be done, "I woke up feeling weak this morning and came to see if Severus would help." Harry grinned as the two grown Gryffindors avoided eye contact with him. The young Slytherin had found the three men in quite the interesting position this morning; he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he remembered the three men scrambling into the bedroom just as he entered the living room. "They made me explain everything while Severus checked me over. I guess the scroll of Marklock is a written record of three successful rituals for a complete change of species."

Li's eyes widened, "but that's not supposed to be possible. Only a powerful inheritance or a significant magical serge could trigger something like that. There's no way the Headmaster could put that much power into a single orb."

"Which is why Harry became so weak when the orb was placed in his mouth," Sirius said with suppressed anger, "Bumbledore had to of put an extra spell on his orb that was triggered once it was in the victim's mouth. The orb was using Harry's own power as well as the power collected within the orb to transform him into whatever creature was touching him at the time, aka, the mermaid. Originally the spell was done using both participants magical power willingly; however, since Harry was a little more than unwilling the ritual had to be done by taking his magical power forcefully."

"That is also the reason he was having a weak spell this morning," Severus added, smirking as one of his pawns blew up a rook, "any witch or wizard whose magic is taken forcible usually experiences after affects for a few days."

"I was lucky this time," Harry said softly, "once the incantation is completed there would have been no going back. I would have become a merman, and since the chance of surviving the ritual twice is slim to none, I would have been stuck that way forever."

"Another important piece of information to know is that Merfolk do not have the ability to sense a submissive and so must have been told what both of you look like as well as the times when you were going to be in or near the water," Remus explained, shooting a triumphant smile as his queen sliced a knight in half.

"But why?" Lida wondered aloud, "why is it so important to the Headmaster that Harry be so permanently removed from Hogwarts?"

"I fear that Dumbledore honestly believes that our little Slytherin is corrupting his twin," Severus said spitefully, "and what better way than to get rid of him than to give him to a culture that is not only a Matriarchal society, guaranteeing that Harry would have to bow to the queens wishes, but was also looking for a strong mate for their future queen."

"Do you think Dumbledore took your essay?" Lida asked Harry, who seemed to be burrowing into the couch cushions for no apparent reason. "And what in the world are you doing?"

"There's a weird magical energy coming from the couch," came a muffled reply, Lida walked over to join in the magical signature hunt, "and if that walking age spot took my essay than I'm going to have Shasa slip a transformative potion into his lemon drops next time. See how he likes living as another creature for a while, I think a goat would do nicely don't you?"

Sirius watched in amusement as Lida and Harry dug into the rather large couch, "if you find any money I call dibs."

From across the room Severus' eye twitched, "if you two don't mind I would appreciate it if you didn't completely ruin my living room." The eye continued to twitch as the two students snickered at his comment and burrowed with more vigor.

Remus moved his bishop into the check position, "don't listen to him. He's just upset that he's losing so badly."

Severus glared at the cheeky grin his mate was giving him, "no more petting for you," the dark eyed man replied in a childish voice causing Sirius to roar with laughter at the crestfallen look on Remus' face. Sirius continued to laugh as Remus sputtered about the unfairness of it all when they heard footsteps coming from the entry way corridor; the footfalls soon revealing the determined face of Draco Malfoy.

The blonde haired Slytherin made a b-line for his godfather, "Sev you can't give Harry a zero for the essay assignment," Draco handed the scroll he was carrying to the curious potions master, "I found it in my room." Professor Snape raised a questionable eyebrow at the unlikelihood of the statement. Draco rolled his eyes, "fine. I took the essay."

"YOU WHAT?!" Harry yelled from the couch, causing Draco to jump violently, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" The enraged raven haired teen questioned as he descended upon an unprepared Draco, "You knew I didn't want to go into the water! It's not like I kept it a secret for Salazar's sake!" Harry, to pissed off to be in the same room with Draco, moved towards the exit but was stopped by a restraining hand.

"Wait Harry," Draco implored to the retreating boy, "I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Harry shook off Draco's hand, "you still stole my essay and pulled me into the lake when you knew I didn't want to go. And the reason I didn't want to go was the Merfolk in the lake."

"How was I supposed to know that? You had never told me that they had come at you before," Draco reasoned.

Harry glared at the blonde, "If I had told you that Lida and I had seen something in the lake that we though was dangerous would you still have tricked me into the lake?" Harry's question was met with silence, "I thought so." And with that said Harry turned and left the room.

"I really screwed up didn't I," Draco asked to no one in particular.

"You did," Lida's soft voice answered, "now what are you going to do about it?"

HD FW HD

"Harry please listen to me," Draco asked of the raven haired submissive as he continued to ignore the blonde's very existence. It was now ten o'clock on Sunday night and the blonde haired boy was almost ready to slam his head onto the table. After following Harry for the entire day trying to coax Harry into speaking to him the closes he had managed was merely being able to sit next to the boy; though that was only after he had refused to budge when Harry had repeatedly hexed him, "I know I was an arse but dammit even you have to realize the temptation that is you in nothing but swim trunks, especially those hip huggers." Harry lips twitched upwards but kept his eyes focused on the text he was suppose to be reading. "And I pledge by the Malfoy name to do whatever it takes to gain your forgiveness."

Emerald eyes shot from the text, dazzling Draco with their clarity and brilliance, 'I'd stake the entire Malfoy fortune that no jewel on this earth could match Harry's eyes,' the veela thought as he drowned in the intensity.

"Whatever it takes," Harry asked in a playful voice, the green eyes lighting with a new gleam that Draco instantly recognized. The blonde haired Slytherin gulped comically as he realized the power he had just given Harry, 'open mouth and insert foot here.'

"Deal," Harry was practically crooning in delight, "if you want my forgiveness than you have to be my personal slave for the rest of the week," Harry watched in unconcealed glee as Draco did a rather fantastic impression of a fish out of water, "anything I want I get, anything I say you do, and I don't want to hear one complaint. I was almost turned into a fish because of your selfishness; and really, why didn't you just tell me before that you wanted to see me like that. I'm sure we could have come to some sort of arrangement," Harry added seductively even as a light blush colored his cheeks.

'Harry wouldn't do anything too damaging, right?' Draco wondered as he nodded his head in agreement to Harry's terms, 'oh Gods please don't do anything to my hair, pink is definitely not my color.'

Harry must have seen Draco's distress as he smiled predatorily, "for now I want you think of a way to get back at the Merfolk. Though I really, _really_ want to send a bolt of electricity surging through the lake I don't think it fair to cook the many innocent creatures residing in the water. Besides I have absolutely no erg to go anywhere near the lake and since you have to avenge me anyways I would prefer it to be something I can enjoy as well."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's wording, "easy enough. But why only 'think' and not actually start on a plan." If Draco wasn't positive Harry would never hurt him he would definitely be scared shitless at the devilish smile on Harry's face. Harry placed the book he had been reading in front of Draco and pointed at the spell he had been looking at, Draco paled, "oh no," he groaned.

"Oh yes! You, my dear sweet Draco, are going to be my pet ferret for the next twenty four hours. Be thankful I'm using the spell and not the potion; it could have been a lot worse. Naturally this means you're going to miss Monday classes as Draco the wizard but I'm sure you will be able to live with that, right?" Harry purred.

Draco looked as if he wanted to jump out the library widow, but drew himself up proudly as he locked eyes with his Harry, "anything you wish. Shall we go to my quarters to cast the spell?"

"Lead the way," Harry said with flourish.

Once the two Slytherins were safely within Draco's quarters Harry went about preparing for the spell, "you should undress and give me your wand," Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed at the unmeant insinuation, "both your clothes and wand may interfere with the duration you remain a ferret." Harry was saved from any further embarrassment as Brimstone slithered into the room, "I'll just explain all this to Brimstone so she doesn't try to make you a snack."

"Ha ha," Draco replied as he put his wand on the table and began stripping, "sure you don't want to stay for the show?" The blonde haired minx asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. Harry flushed, turning to explain what was going on to Brimstone instead of watching Draco undress.

"Ready when you are," Draco said to Harry's back, as the boy was still hissing to his familiar.

Even knowing that Draco was going to be completely nude did not prepare Harry for the mouth watering sight that was Draco Malfoy standing there naked as the day he was born. Harry licked his lips as his eyes roamed the taught body before him, perfect skin glowing in the firelight just begging to be kissed, 'or licked' Harry's subconscious added. Running his eyes down the flat chiseled stomach Harry noticed that Draco was using both hands to cover his sex, 'Gods what I wouldn't give for him to move his hands.'

"You know, if you see something you like you only have to say the words and it will be done," Draco purred in his sex god voice, "I am your slave, am I not?"

Harry coughed willing his blush as well as his hard on to go away, "yes well, there is always time for that later." Proud that his voice remained steady Harry began the spell and moment later, POOF! An adorable white ferret with the cutest little pink nose and pretty silvery blue eyes was on the floor wobbling drunkenly.

"Aww," Harry crooned as he scooped up the cute little ferret Draco and cradled him to his chest, "I think we should go visit Sev, Remy and Siri." Draco, having gained his equilibrium, squeaked in agreement which caused Harry to squeal at the cuteness of it all. Harry pocketed Draco's wand and left the room with a spring in his step. Draco the ferret squeaked in time to Harry's voice as the raven haired submissive sang a little ditty on the way to the professor's quarters; neither could help it, Draco was happily within the arms of his submissive, even if it was as a ferret, and Harry was almost bursting at how adorable Draco was.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Severus snapped at the cheerful Slytherin singing his way into the living room. He did a double take as he saw a white ferret curled against Harry's neck, Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "is that who I think it is?"

"Yip!" Harry said cheerfully, removing Draco from his neck and handing him to Severus. "Draco swore on his family name for my forgiveness and now I have a ferret! Isn't he cute?!"

Severus covered his lips with his free hand as a broad smile lit his face. Draco gave his godfather a look that clearly said, "if you some much as utter one syllable I will bring out all the blackmail material I have in my arsenal."

"What do you have there," Sirius asked as he and Remus left the bedroom at the sounds of their mate speaking with someone.

Remus sniffed the air and started laughing loudly, shooting an amused look towards Harry who was sitting on the large leather chair, "is that Draco?" Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Sirius let out a barking laughter and fell onto the couch as the little white fur ball squeaked in indignation.

"Since it is about family honor and all I was hoping you would write Draco a pass for missing his classes tomorrow," Harry asked as Draco continued to squeak at Sirius, who was now pointing at Draco as he gasped for air, "I wouldn't want him to get detention."

"That can be arranged," Severus reply as Draco wriggled from his grasp and darted at the unsuspecting Defense Professor who had fallen off the couch to continuing his laughing fit on the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius bellowed as Draco pounced on his chest and bit him on the chin, "the little fur ball bit me!" Sirius jumped at the now retreating ferret, missing it by a mere inch as Draco darted up Harry's leg and onto his lap. Draco chirped in victory as Harry drew him to his chest and began stroking his fur.

Harry chuckled as Sirius moved to sit next to Remus as he muttered threats at the little ferret who was currently purring against Harry's throat, "well I'm off. Thanks for the note!" Severus waved off the thanks, more concerned with scratching his godson under the chin as Harry moved to leave, Draco purred in happiness.

Remus noted the look on his mates face and smiled and the goofy expression, "go ahead and say it, you know you want to."

Severus smiled as he headed towards the bedroom, pausing a moment to flash his mates a smirk, "Draco is the cutest ferret I have ever seen."

HD FW HD

Bouncing into the Slytherin dorms Harry leaped onto his bed, closed the curtain to avoid any prying eyes and began playing with his newly acquired pet. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever," Harry cooed at Draco as he rubbed the wriggling animal's furry belly.

"I am not cute! Handsome, yes, striking, naturally, but cute? Never!" Draco squeaked resentfully even as he sprawled on his back to allow Harry better access to his sensitive tummy.

Harry giggled as Draco began purring, his beautiful eyes rolling into his head as Harry continued with the ministrations, "I think we should have a shower, don't you?" Harry asked rhetorically as he scooped up the sleepy ferret who gave a lazy chirp of approval. Grabbing his showering supplies Harry tucked the still lethargic ferret into his pocket and headed into the bathroom.

"Here we are," Harry said brightly as he started the hot water running, placing Draco the ferret onto the floor as he undressed.

Draco perked up the second Harry had exposed his delicious looking chest, "this just might make being a ferret worth wild," Draco chirped as Harry stepped under the running water. The little white ferret scurried around Harry's feet to memorize the naked beauty from every angel possible.

"Aww, c'mere,' Harry cooed as he picked up the lively ferret, "feeling neglected are we?" Harry asked, completely misinterpreting Draco's chirping. Holding Draco in one hand and grabbing the shampoo with the other Harry squirted some of the vanilla scented goop onto Draco and began to lather the little white ferret up. Harry laughed so hard tears came to his eyes as Draco was turned into a squeaking ball of bubbles.

Let's rinse you off shall we?" Harry asked, his laughter increasing when the water washed away the mound of bubbles and left a very miffed looking soggy ferret glaring daggers at him. Snickering, Harry kissed the small pink nose and put Draco on his shoulder to finish up with their shower.

Once the shower adventure was over with Draco scurried in front of Harry, careful to remain unseen, and crawled up onto the raven haired boy's bed only to run right into Shasa.

The white ferret squeaked in fright as Shasa's serpentine eyes bore into him, _oh look, a bedtime snack_, she hissed. Draco didn't have a clue what the snake said but let out the most pathetic squeak possible.

_Shasa stop traumatizing Draco,_ Harry admonished as he crawled into bed; he held back his laughter as Draco quickly scurried onto the safety of his head. _You're going to give him a heart attack._

Shasa laughed at the scared ferret tracking her every movement, _well he shouldn't have tricked you into the lake_, she retorted.

Draco squeaked again at Shasa's hissing and tried to burrow into Harry's raven locks; he hated acting like this but that huge snake was bloody scary and he was nothing more than a bite sized treat at the moment, thank you very much.

Harry pulled Draco from his head, which proved to be harder than expected, and cradled the trembling fluff ball against his bare chest, "it's okay Draco," he whisper to the scared ferret boy, Draco poked his head through Harry's fingers to look at him with large trusting eyes, "Shasa wont hurt you. She's a little peeved at you for yesterday but you're safe here." As if to confirm Harry's speech Shasa slithered up Harry's torso and draped herself around Harry as she gently laid her head next to Draco and nuzzled his furry face.

Smiling, Harry brought up the blankets to cocoon the three of them; before long the emerald eyed boy drifted into slumber as Draco's purring lulled him to sleep.

HD FW HD

Harry woke up the next morning with a warm white fur ball sprawled across his face while a tiny tongue licked all over his lips, "Ugh!" Harry groaned as he batted Draco off his face. Emerald eyes glared at the smug looking ferret, "that was so not right." Draco chirped happily and scrambled up onto Harry face to get one more good lick in before Harry had any time to realize what was happening.

"Gah!" Harry yelled as Draco's ferret tongue managed to lick past his lips. Diving to try and capture the white rat Harry went a little too far a landed flat on his arse next to the bed. Harry looked up to find Draco chirping in what he assumed was laughter, "Oh you're mine now!" Harry yelled as he grabbed and held onto the squirming ferret.

Quickly Harry began petting the wriggling Draco, making sure to scratch behind the ears and under the chin. He chuckled softly as Draco stopped struggling for freedom and began moving his body to let Harry pet where ever possible, the purring already running a mile a minute. Every so often Draco would chirp as Harry hit a particularly pleasant feeling spot, "that's right, whose your master?" Harry joked.

Draco let out a long squeak to agree with whatever it was Harry said, 'say whatever you will, but be sure to keep those hands moving!'

After Draco had been rendered into a fluffy pile of mush Harry place him on the foot of the bed to get ready for the day. Quickly enough they were out the door and on there way to breakfast. As they moved through the corridors Draco would peek his head out of Harry's pocket at let out the most adorable growl Harry had every heard every time one of the other students tried to approach him.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry piled up a hearty breakfast on his plate while Draco set about burrowing himself further into Harry's pocket, "there is no way in hell I'm allowing any of the Gryffindorks to see me like this," said the white ferret. Draco nipped at Harry's fingers whenever the boy tried to take him from his hiding place, "not going to happen anytime this century luv," he chirped. Giving up Harry decided to slip some food into his pocket for Draco to munch on, he smirk when he hear a squeak of approval.

Lida, having heard the chirp, glanced curiously at Harry but was left seriously confused, as well as questioning Harry's sanity, when the dark haired Slytherin simply pointed at his breast pocket and gave her a saucy wink.

Wanting to harass Draco some more Harry excused himself from the table and left for Charms, thanking Merlin himself when he made it to the empty classroom un-accosted. "Alright Draco," Harry said as he pulled the unwilling rodent from his pocket, "you better move about for a bit before class gets started."

Draco looked at Harry regally from the desk top, how he managed that Harry would never know, and started grooming himself. Harry watched in amusement until the sound of other student had him reaching for Draco; Draco on the other hand had no intentions of returning to the pocket any time soon and darted away from Harry's grasp.

Harry was almost frantic as the class filled up and the professor began his lecture. 'Oh crap, oh crap, where the in the bloody hell is that ferret,' Harry mentally asked as he tried to pay attention to the lecture, thoughts of Draco being squished making any kind of concentration a little more than difficult.

However, the answer to his question came at the end of class when Harry felt the little bugger wriggle his way up the left pant leg and come to a rest on top his crotch. Harry blushed a bright scarlet and had to hide his face, as well as cast a silencing charm, when Draco began purring. The vibration caused by Draco's body was making Harry hard and Draco, the little shit, started to purr even harder when he realized the effect it was having on Harry.

"This is just so wrong," Harry mumbled as he attempted to undo his zipper and remove the damned ferret without anyone noticing, "I should have turned him into a beetle and kept him under a glass jar but noooooo I just had to see what he looked like as a ferret."

Achieving his desired goal Harry glared down at the ferret as he zipped up his pants, "I'm almost scared to know what you're going to come up with next," he whisper at the happy looking fur ball.

Draco the ferret gave Harry a toothy grin and winked up at him just before he disappeared into Harry's pocket, cheerfully chirping his little heart away.

* * *

Draco: I could curse you in every language and yet that still wouldn't be enough to truly vent the deep loathing I have for you.

Zane: I GOT A DRACO FERRET!! (SQUISH)

NK: But you're just soooooooooooo damn cute as a ferret!!

Draco: Change me back NOW!!

Zane/ NK: NO!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Mission Possible Ferret!

NK: Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry this took so long to update, been working my bum off! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! OH! And there is sexual content in this chapter as well as the use of one of my favorite naughty words . . . you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Mission Possible Ferret!

On the way to Transfigurations Harry stepped into an empty classroom and dug his hand into his pocket to pull out the mischievous ferret, who squeaked loudly in protest at the abrupt manhandling. Harry held up the wriggling fur ball by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye level, "Alright you furry pervert, this is suppose to be punishment not playtime with Harry's privates! Now stay out of my knickers!"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco squeaked out fully aware that Harry had no idea what he was saying, "I'm a Slytherin! Well now I'm a ferret Slytherin, but that is simply besides the point?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you are not agreeing with me?" Harry remarked as he continued to glare at Draco. Draco, being who he was, picked up his furry head and licked the tip of Harry's nose; using every trick possible to look like an angel in ferret form. "That doesn't convince me you prat," Harry muttered as he tucked the ferret back into the pocket.

Sitting down in Transfigurations Harry pulled out some parchment and quills to settled down for a completely boring lecture; not that Transfigurations was boring, but Professor McGonagall was SUCH a stickler for the theory behind every bloody incantation.

Draco was thinking along the same lines as he entertained himself in Harry's pocket by nibbling on a piece of biscuit he had saved earlier, 'this women could make changing dirt into diamonds seem like the most mundane task,' he thought as he licked crumbs off his claws. Fifteen minutes later Draco, after his mid morning snack had been consumed, decided to make his presences known and climbed out of the pocket to scurry about Harry's cloak.

Harry started when he felt Draco scamper around his body, "don't you dare do anything or I'll give you to Shasa as a squeeze toy," the raven haired boy threatened quickly. Naturally Draco paid no heed to the warning and began poking his nose where ever possible. Harry hissed when Draco wriggled into his shirt and started licking his stomach like there was no tomorrow. It took an enormous amount of will power not to burst out laughing as the little tongue and nose inspected every bit of his stomach.

The furry bastard was getting suspiciously close to his nipples when Harry squished the rodent through his shirt, holding the wriggling creature still without drawing attention to himself, "don't even think about it." Draco squeaked innocently but changed his trajectory to Harry's shoulder where he entertained himself by darting out his head and licking Harry's neck before any of the surrounding students noticed his presence. This little game continued until the end of class when Harry grabbed the unsuspecting ferret while pretending to stretch; the annoyed raven haired boy glared at the ferret as he wiped off the slobber left on his neck, Draco just looked positively delighted with himself.

Heading to potions with Draco hitching a ride up his right sleeve, he didn't trust the ferret to ride in his pocket at the moment; Harry was weaving through the throng of students when a good looking Ravenclaw boy appeared next to him.

The boy was tall, around six four, with fair skin and light honey colored hair, "Alone are we?" the boy asked with a predatory smile, he held out his hand, "I'm Gabriel Valmark," he said with an air or importance, "I've wanted to speak with you before but you seem to be surrounded by the rabble," Valmark mentioned as he griped Harry's hand, "or an overprotective bird," he added the last bit of the sentence with distaste coloring his voice. Harry smiled indulgently as he tried to take his hand from the boy's, who seemed to be content to keep holding his hand; Draco however was having nothing of it, baring his teeth and growling protectively (as much as a ferret could) Draco lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the offenders hand. Valmark howled satisfactorily, tearing his hand away from Harry's as a bright white ferret fell from the emerald eyes boy's sleeve and dashed down the corridor.

"Shit! Dra, err, Squishy!" Harry yelled as he sprinted down the corridor in chase, "get back here!" Barreling into the potions classroom, which was empty due to no student wanting to spend any free time in Snape's pit, Harry scanned the classroom hoping to catch a glimpse of white. When he didn't spot the ferret from the doorway Harry ran around the classroom looking for Draco but found no clue to the rodent's whereabouts.

"Lose something?" A silky voice questioned from behind. Harry spun around to find Severus standing in his most intimidating pose, the picture dimmed drastically as the potion's master stroked a smug looking ferret that seemed to be nibbling on something the professor must have given him.

"Stupid ferret!" Harry growled as he snatched Draco from Severus' arms, "spectacular job at being inconspicuous." Draco gave him a look that said, 'and I care because?' sat up in Harry's hand, licked his maw and then began grooming himself. Harry huffed in annoyance and went to take his seat.

Soon Potions started and Harry went to work on the next stage in their potion. Draco, no longer worried about being seen, stayed on Harry's desk licking his fur to perfection. Once he had finished his own spectacular coat Draco, now bored to death, decided to help Harry with his own coat, or in human terms, hair. Jumping from the desk onto Harry's lap Draco climbed up the shirt and perched himself on top of the head of wild raven locks. Irritated with Draco's new escapade Harry tried to remove Draco from his head but had to relent when the ferret hissed in displeasure and tried to take a sizeable chunk of his finger. After Draco had effectively claimed his territory he set to work of the mass that was Harry's hair; systematically licking, raking and smoothing down the wild hair until it began to take on a stylistic appearance.

Fully engrossed in his work Draco didn't notice when the bell signaled the end of class nor did he notice as all the other students filed out of class, shooting Harry curious looks as they did so.

Lida was having a hard time holding in her laughter as she watched a disgruntled Harry shooting glares up to the white ferret that was currently grooming his head, "what the hell?!" She burst out laughing when the ferret finished its work and perched itself proudly on Harry's shoulder, "when did you get a ferret?!"

"When I decided to punish Draco by turning him into a ferret," Harry said after he checked the surrounding area, Lida's laughter doubled, "but the little rodent absolutely refuses to take the punishment lying down!" Draco chirped happily and scrambled down onto the desk to bear his stomach, squeaking adorably as he trained his pretty eyes on Harry pleadingly. Harry turned to putty and began rubbing the fluffy belly as he turned his huge emerald eyes to Lida, "and he's just so damn cute that I can't even reprimand him properly."

Lida continued to laugh as she watched Draco the ferret purr in unashamed pleasure, "why don't you start from the beginning and we'll go from there. We can have lunch in the kitchens so we won't be overheard," Lida offered.

"You know how to get into the kitchens?" Harry asked picking up the mushy ferret.

Lida smirked, "privilege of dating a Weasley."

Upon entering the kitchen Harry and Lida were mobbed by eager house elves who ushered them to a small table and began piling mounds of food on it, Harry was rather impressed that the table didn't bow under the tremendous weight. Salivating at the delicious aromas Harry told Lida the story of Draco the Ferret as they filled their stomachs and watched the antics of Draco as he set up camp on a silver platter of gourmet sandwiches.

"Oh Gross!" Harry yelled at Draco, who had tried to drink some of Harry's pumpkin juice when the raven haired boy's head was turned, when the ferret nose dived into the goblet having misjudging his weight, "get your own drink rodent!" Draco sputtered as his furry head popped up from the drink dripping with pumpkin juice.

Harry and Lida laughed at the pathetic look they were being given, "you got yourself into my drink now get yourself out," Harry said not moved in the least. Draco struggled for a few moments, much to the pair's enjoyment, before looking at Harry and giving a loud 'Help Me!' squeak. Deciding to end the torture Harry banished the juice, cleaned Draco and picked up the pathetic ball of fluff, "are we going to do that again?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco shook his head vigorously in the negative and gave off a few high pitched chirps.

"Aww," Lida cooed as Draco scurried around the table sniffing the different food items, occasionally squeaking cheerfully when he nibbled on something he liked, "so cute!" Draco snifed at Lida and rolled his eyes but quickly went back to his munching.

As lunch ended Harry tucked the now very plump sleepy ferret into his pocket and left for DADA class; upon entering said classroom Harry and Lida were pounced on by an overly excited Sirius.

"Harry! Just the boy I wanted to see! Do you have your pet ferret on you by any chance?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question but pulled the snoozing ferret from his pocket. "Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed as he whipped out a camera, "Say Cheese!" Harry moved Draco so that the ferret was belly up across his hands and smiled brightly, "Cheese!"

Draco jumped at the loud nose and bright light. Slowly blinking his eyes open Draco became blinded as the another bright light encased him; it took a little while for his sleepy brain to register what was happening but when he finally pieced it together he squealed in protest and tried to wriggle out of Harry's grasp, "No Pictures! No. Bloody. Pictures!"

Sirius cackled evilly as he pointed his want at Draco, "hold 'em still Harry!" he said just before uttering a simple incantation while Draco struggled in vain cursing everyone to the pits of hell.

Harry damn near died on the spot when Sirius' spell took effect and he found himself to be the proud owner of a bright pink ferret, "Bwahahahahahaha! Draco the amazing pink ferret! Ahahahahaha!" Harry laughed uncontrollably as he fought to keep Draco from escaping and also pose the pink fur ball for all the pictures Sirius was snapping. Lida meanwhile had giving up on standing and had fallen into the nearest seat pounding the desk with her fists as tears of laughter fell from her eyes. "I think my job here is done," Sirius said brightly as he tucked away the camera and canceled the spell on Draco.

"Mark my words mutt," Draco growled in his cute little ferret voice as he bared his teeth at the smiling Professor, "it may not come today, it may not come tomorrow, but one day – when you least expect it – vengeance will be mine!"

Obviously pumped up from his success Sirius challenged his class to an impromptu duel where it would be three student verses one Sirius Black, the prize being a coveted get out of test free card. The Black House patriarch easily dueled through over half the class, being able to through up protective shields and shoot off offensive spells at the speed of thought. Professor Black cackled as the latest challengers limped, or in one case crawled, of the platform, "Alright!" he barked, "whose next?"

"That would be us," Gideon replied confidently, Sirius raised an eyebrow as Gideon, Ron and Harry sauntered onto the platform. One smirk, three goofy ass smiles and four proper bows later the dueling area erupted in all out warfare. Brilliant beams of light ranging in various colors illuminated the classroom as the power behind the spells pulsated through the air.

Draco, watching the combat from the safety of Lida's arms, chirped happily when Gideon nicked Professor Black with a burning hex, 'not that I'm cheering for the Gryffindor idiot,' he though to himself in assurance. Ron and Harry teamed up, Harry throwing a decoy curse that gave Ron the split second he needed to hit Professor Black with a pale orange jinks. The class gasped in shock as the Professor began doing summersaults on the platform; well most of the class gasped, Draco was rolling on Lida's desk laughing hysterically at the amusing show Professor Black was giving.

After nullifying the jinks and dodging a couple hexes Professor Black was back in action, stunning Ron and removing his body from the platform before anyone could blink. Sirius threw a triumphant smirk at his two remaining opponents, "one down two to go!"

Gideon and Harry shared and look and yelled, "bring it on Old Timer!" And with a war cry worthy of New Zealand's All Blacks, coming from Sirius of course, the duel was back on.

Draco cheered, err, chirped and bounced up and down as only a ferret can when one of Harry's hexes hit Professor Black square in the chest, "Go Slytherin!" For a moment nothing seemed to be different, that is until Professor Black cast a spell on his clothes changing them into a fully decked out disco outfit. All the students and one ferret laughed themselves silly as Sirius cued a magical music box and began performing the muggle song Staying Alive. When the song ended Professor Black came out of his trance ready to pummel his godsons, who had already seen the murderous glint in their godfather's eyes and bolted from the classroom yelling/singing "Staying Alive" loudly as they ran for their lives.

---------DracoHarry Slashy Slash Forgotten Wings---------

Professor Remus Lupin was sipping a cup of tea as he waited for his next class to begin, he mused that he probably loved free periods just as much as the students did. Using this time to collect himself quietly he took another sip just as a red faced Gideon and Harry burst through his doors and hide behind his chair; deciding to finish his tea before questioning the boys turned out to be a bad a idea when Sirius flew through the door in the most ridiculous silver and gold (and lets not forget bright green) outfit he had ever seen, and so Remus choked on his tea.

"Not one word Lupin! Just hand over those two miscreants and we can all pretend this never happened," Sirius growled as he stalked closer to the two boys laughing behind Remus.

"Oh I don't think this moment should be forgotten Padfoot. In fact I believe it should be framed," Remus commented cryptically, and before Sirius could ask what in the blue blazes Remus was talking about the werewolf had pulled a camera from his desk and snapped a few pictures of the flabbergasted Mr. Black in Disco Glory.

Yelping in dismay Sirius quickly un-transfigured his clothing and sent a sulky look at his mate, "that's cheating!"

Remus smiled belligerently, "All's fair in Love and War. Now kindly return to your classroom before you scare away my students . . . again."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you forgot to lock the door," Sirius retorted as he stomped out of the room.

"Thanks Moony!" Gideon said still laughing.

"Anytime boys, especially if you're going to bring me such great blackmail material. Anyways, why don't you take a seat while your classmates arrive? No need to go to your usual seats, today we're going to one of the paddocks for class."

Lida walked into Care of Magical Creatures not at all surprised to see Harry and Gideon giggling like idiot in the front row, "Rather proud of yourselves are we?" She asked as she gave Harry his bag, Draco leaping off her shoulder wanting to congratulate his intended on a job well done. Crawling up Harry's shirt and curling around the warm neck the little white ferret began purring loudly in content, nuzzling the throat with his small nose.

"You'll be happy to know that Professor Lupin snapped a few pictures of Sirius still wearing the disco getup," Harry said gleefully as he petted Draco.

The ferret's mouth dropped open, "are you serious?!" he perked his head up and chirped happily. 'I wonder if I could buy a set,' Draco thought, plans of humiliation running through his mind.

Remus led the class to a large paddock hidden in a clearing a short ways inside the Forbidden Forest where several beautiful hippogriffs grazed, "today's lesson is on the proper behavior, care and training of the common hippogriff. As you all should have read hippogriffs are very prideful creatures; insulting one may very well be the last thing you ever do. Now, who can tell me how to greet a hippogriff without losing life or limb?"

Lida leaned into Harry's ear, "you might not want to participate in today's lesson," she whispered as Hermione answered the professor's question, "Ferrets are considered a yummy snack to a hippogriff." Draco meeped from Harry's neck and then burrowed down into Harry's shirt for safety.

"Perfect answer Miss Granger. I would like for all of you to get into groups of no more than five and choose a hippogriff to approach. For those who do not feel confident or simply do not wish to have contact with the creatures first hand you may stay outside the be-spelled fence where they can not reach you," Remus said and then stepped aside to view the classes' progress.

Taking up residency on the fence instead of just outside it Harry was happy to find that a few of the other students elected to stay behind as well, and to his great amusement shared the stories of why. One Ravenclaw boy told them how at the tender age of four a hippogriff had chased him around the family farm after he had gotten too close to its new foal, permanently scarring him for life of course. A Hufflepuff girl recalled how her older brothers had caught a wild hippogriff and thought it would be great fun to trick her into riding it; luckily her father was an excellent broom rider and was able to rescue her midair, she's hated the silly creatures ever since (and loathed her brothers entirely!).

When it was Harry's turn he pulled the unwilling ferret, proven by the scratch marks on his skin, from his shirt and explained that he didn't want his new pet to become a hippo-snack.

The girls took one look at Draco the wriggling ferret and squealed; they gushed over the small creature, petting and stroking the soft fur as they continually commented on how beautiful he was. Draco loved every moment of it. Realistically he knew that he should be insulted at being referred to as 'cute,' 'sweet,' and 'adorable' but with so many hands rubbing the many sweet spots on his body Draco was living in sensation overload and was quite content to stay there. Besides, at the moment the only thing his brain would allow him to do was purr and chirped blissfully.

A little while later, bolstered by all the attention he was receiving, Draco wriggled free from all the hands, leaped from the fence into the pasture and starting frolicking in the grass. Stalking through the grass and pouncing on the oblivious bugs.

Harry and the others watched the little ferret's antics unmindful of the surrounding area until Harry realized the Draco was stalking stealthy through the grass towards Valmark, "Squishy! Don't!" he hissed as loudly as he dared not wanting to draw the attention of Valmark's hippogriff to Draco.

Gliding through the grass as a shark through water Draco locked in on his prey while he skillfully avoided the notice of the surrounding inhabitants, hippogriff or student. Moving under the cloak and positioning himself behind the halfwit's foot Draco swiftly snapped his jaws around the boy's Achilles tendon, shaking his head from side to side hard enough to send blood spilling into his mouth as well as onto the ground.

Harry watched on in dread as Valmark suddenly yelled out in pain; falling to the ground holding his left ankle as a white streak flashed though the grass, catching the attention of the three closest hippogriffs. "He's Fucked!" The raven haired boy cursed as he sprinted towards Draco, who just happened to be sprinting directly towards him.

"I'm Fucked!" Draco squeaked as he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the shiny gray beak that was trying to tear him to pieces, "don't you dare eat me you bloody mules with wings!" he growled as the second hippogriff's beak barely missed his torso. When a third beak appeared in his vision Draco the super ferret jumped for all he was worth and went flying past the deadly beak, landing on the relative safety of the beast's feathery head. The Malfoy heir then screamed bloody murder as the donkey on crack threw its head from side to side violently in an attempt to dislodge him, but Draco had all paws available holding onto the squawking animal in a death grip and wasn't planning on obliging the crazy creature anytime soon.

The other two hippogriffs, not giving a sniff for their comrade's plight, snapped at his head hoping to snatch the tasty morsel for themselves. Buckbeak, who Draco was currently riding, screamed in fury at the other two, rearing back and sprinting away from the two challengers.

"Ahhhhhh!" Draco screamed in an ear piercing pitch as the barmy mule took off running, "I'm going to have you stuffed and mounted you bloody beast!"

Not sure what to do Draco was holding on for dear life when out of the blue he saw Harry vaulting over the hippogriff. Harry ripped Draco from the creatures head, literally since Draco had taken several feathers with him - "HA HA you pigeon! They're Mine Now," and took off running towards the fence wanting to get the hell out of there. With three Hippogriffs hot on his trail Harry quickened his pace and sailed over the fence with a form that would make an Olympic hurdler envious and breathed in the sweet air of victory from outside the be-spelled fence.

"I hope that was worth it," Harry muttered as he sat on the ground with Draco safely in his lap. The emerald eyed boy shook his head hopelessly as Draco the ferret smiled, blood splattered on the white fur of his muzzle, and waving the hippogriff's feathers like a victory flag while chirping the equivalent of "hell yeah it was!"

- - - - - - - - - - - HD FW HD - - - - - - - - - - -

Breathing out in relief once he had entered the safety of Draco's room Harry plopped down ungracefully on the couch and placed the squirming ferret on the coffee table, "now listen carefully, we need to be quick about this if we're going to pull this off in time." Harry transfigured a piece of parchment into a ferret sized backpack, pink much to Draco's distaste, "here is your mission since you have no choice but to except it: Shasa has been keeping track of Dumbledore's daily habits and everyday before dinner he has his favorite cuppa served by a most trusted house elf, a house elf I've talked into helping us with this little prank. Unfortunately for us he keeps the tea kettle and cup on the shelf behind his chair, probably to make sure it isn't tampered with; Shasa will guide you to the Head Master's office and help lace the cup with this potion, and I need you to do this because even with Shasa's description I can not be sure how many drops of the potency-level-yellow potion can be put in before the potion would be detected," Harry smiled evilly, "and the more drops the better the revenge."

Harry helped the reluctant ferret into the backpack and with a pat to the furry behind sent him on his way, "be sure to get back here right away so we can be to dinner in time for the show!"

Shasa, having been waiting for Draco, slithered past the jittery ferret and with a flick of her tail beckoned him to follow. It seemed to take forever as they winded through dark, damp and incredibly smelly passageways; having stepped in yet another sticky something Draco began chirping about the injustice of it all, "really! A Malfoy in _such_ filthy surroundings!"

He ranting was soon cut short as a sharp hiss emitting from Shasa brought him back to reality. Carefully he poked his head out of the small hole and saw the aged Headmaster looking over some parchments. Slowly ferret and serpent crossed the floor and climbed up the nearest bookshelf.

For a moment Draco couldn't find the elusive tea set and was uncertain of which course to take, his fears were soon laid to rest however when a gold tea set, encrusted with red rubies and dancing lions, flickered from the fading sun light. 'Great Gods above,' Draco thought rolling his eyes, 'I bet the man even shits scarlet and gold.'

Intent on getting this over with as soon as possible Draco took the most direct route towards the tea set. Draco's heart stopped when he lost track of his tail, knocking over a large book that was kind enough to create a loud thud that seemed to echo throughout the office. Fast as lightening the two creatures hid themselves, Shasa sending him an annoyed look just before she disappeared, as Dumbledore stood from his chair to investigate the sound.

Holding his breath Draco watched as Dumbledore picked up the tome, shifting his light blue eyes to survey the shelves in suspicion. Returning the book to its proper place Dumbledore started shifting through the shelf in search for the cause of the books fall.

Dumbledore's hand reached towards Draco, 'damn! I really do not wish to bite that gnarled appendage,' the ferret thought as he pushed back further, 'it would probably take hours of brushing to get rid of the taste!' Draco was saved from the awful task of biting the walking fossil by Shasa who knocked over a few of the many trinkets lining the office wall. Unknowingly pulling his hand away from Draco Dumbledore muttered something about silly castles, cast a spell to return the newly fallen items and returned to his work.

With the Head Master back to his work Draco continued his ascent, more careful this time as to where his tail was, reaching his goal well after Shasa. "Show off," Draco squeaked softly at the smug looking serpent. Helpful as always, Shasa pulled the vial from the pink backpack and placed it next to the cup for Draco to pour. Calculating the approximate capacity of the overly large tea cup Draco figured that it could easily take seven drops of the potion before the taste of the potion would come through.

Teetering precariously Draco used his little ferret arms to lift the vial and with his normal painstaking precision titled the potion so that seven perfectly identical drops hit the bottom of the cup. Satisfied, Draco corked the vial and waited patiently as Shasa slipped it back into his oh so unmanly backpack, 'he just had to add frills to the ugly thing didn't he.'

- - - - - HarryDraco Forgotten Wings RemusSeverusSirius - - - - -

Harry looked up from the homework he was doing on Draco's bed when he heard an agitated growl, more like an adorable little rarr, coming from the floor. Peering off the foot of the bed he saw a filthy, muck covered, brown colored ferret walking into the room like a kitten with tape stuck to all four paws.

"Not only am I filthy and smell but I still have this ridiculous pick atrocity attached to my person. Remove it at once and the bathe me!" Growled the dirty fur ball who was now more than a bit miffed at the fact that his future mate was laughing at him instead of following his orders.

"What happened to you?" Harry finally asked through his laughter, 'where's a camera when you need one?!' he added in thought.

_We took a little detour on the way back and I accidentally led him right into a puddle of some rather disgusting water_ Shasa hissed cheerfully, she was clearly quite pleased with herself.

Harry smiled, walking over to Draco he picked up the putrid smelly ferret heading towards the bathroom, "let's get you cleaned up shall we? Can't miss seeing the fruits of your labor come to bare!"

Draco chirped, "about bloody time," and watched as Harry filled up the large bath yearning to drive into the bubbly water and cleanse himself from the layers of grim he could feel caked all over his body.

Not wanting to get the nice clean tub water overly dirty with stinky muck Harry put an unhappy Draco into the sink and rinsed off as much of the muck as he could while Draco looked up at him in scorn. 'He looks like a grumpy wet kitten,' Harry thought as his managed to keep his laughter contained.

Once Draco's fur had been restored to a more whitish color Harry pulled him out of the sink and unable to stop himself chucked the surprised ferret into the soapy water. It went a little something like this: Toss – Flying Ferret "Squee!" – Belly flop plop – painful slow sinking to the bottom of the tub. Resurfacing to breathe in some much needed air Draco dove right back under the water to avoid Harry's hand; coming up just out of reach Draco glared at the laughing prat, "go away you sadistic bird! I will bathe myself thank you very much!"

"I have no idea what you just said, err, squeaked," Harry responded chuckling as he watched Draco swim awkwardly, "but I promise I won't do anything harmful to you at the present moment in time." Not entirely convinced Draco gave Harry a skeptical look, which was awfully cute coming from a drowned ferret, and slowly doggy paddled within the raven haired boy's reach.

Leaving no spot un-cleaned Harry pulled a soapy Draco from the tub, rinsed him off and cast a high level drying spell that transformed the ferret from soggy to fluffy in .2 seconds, Draco growl/ squeaked angrily. Harry gave him a cheeky grin, "couldn't stop myself," was emerald eye's boy response before he jumped back onto Draco's bed to finish the last bit of his homework before dinner.

Draco sent one last glare in Harry's direction before he set to the task of fixing his puffy fur. 'At least I don't smell like troll butt anymore,' the ferret thought as he smoothed down the last bit of his coat. Once he had completed his grooming Draco sat on the dresser contemplating how to get back at Harry when he felt his body start to tingle; he grinned wickedly when he recognized the sensation of the transfiguration wearing off, 'I must thank Sev for giving me the Meadowsweet root. He'll be delighted to know that it does lessen the transformation duration.'

Calming himself Draco allowed the magic to morph his body back to its original state of perfection; he stood a moment to look over his nude form for any mistakes before he set his eyes of the unsuspecting raven haired boy that thought himself perfectly safe on the large bed, kicking his feet in the air as he lay on his stomach.

Walking over with cat like grace Draco soundlessly approached Harry from behind, waiting until the boy put both legs down onto the bed before quickly claiming the dominating spot on top the clothed body.

Physically holding the startled boy down he moved his lips over the Harry's ear, "and just what makes you think you can lay in my bed without me in it?" Draco purred. Harry was too shocked to response, Draco sucked on his earlobe delighting in the shivers that moved down Harry's body, "I think you are over dressed, let me help you with that."

Harry finally pulled out of his stupor as Draco pulled him into a kneeling position and began taking off his shirt, "How?" he asked while the veela tossed his shirt onto the floor and caressed his upper body.

Draco bite his neck playfully, "that's for me to know are for you to find out," he moved his hands lower, "how about we have a little fun before dinner?" The blonde haired boy asked moving Harry's head back to capture his lips into a wet kiss. Harry moaned acceptingly into Draco's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Draco pushed Harry so that he was on his hands and knees before moving a hand lower to unzip the boy's trousers where he then slipped his hand inside to fondle the boys privates, Harry groaned. Draco teased his beautiful submissive with his left hand, his right raking through the raven locks as he lavished attention on the toned back with his mouth.

Harry was making the most beautiful whimpering sounds Draco had ever heard when he decided to step this little session up a notch, "stay here," Draco whispered huskily as he moved to grab a tube of lube from his bedside table drawer. Popping the cap open he slicked up his cock before returning to his previous position behind Harry. Draco then moved Harry so the boy was leaning on his left forearm; bringing the free right hand towards his own neglected sex, he hissed in pleasure when Harry wrapped his fingers around his waiting cock without hesitation.

As Harry began stroking Draco sex the silvery eyed veela put some lube onto his hand and slipped it back into Harry's trousers where he went to work pumping up and down on Harry's hard and willing cock. As one Harry and Draco began rocking in time to the hard stroking motions they were doing to each other's bodies, sweating, panting and groaning in pleasure as they brought each other to completion. Both boys came hard into their lover's hand.

Draco asked Harry to cast a cleaning charm, since the boy still hand his wand, and then pulled the sated submissive into his body to hold affectionately. After a few moments Harry started to snigger, "and what it so amusing," Draco questioned, raising an eye brow at the boy's odd behavior.

"Oh nothing," Harry laughed, "just that Lida will be tickled pink to finally have the answer to her question."

Draco looked at Harry in confusion, "and which one is that?"

Harry's eyes were dancing, "if dominant veelas were hung like dragons. I'm not sure if I should be please with your large endowment or completely petrified for the full bonding."

Draco's eye glazed over lustfully at the thought of making love to Harry, he kissed the wild raven hair, "no worries luv. Unlike most idiots I know how to use my cock in ways that will have you screaming my name for hours," he purred in his sex god voice.

Harry kissed Draco passionately, "I can't wait," the unusually bold submissive purred back. More than ready for round two Draco was about to suggest another position when Harry rolled over and jumped off the bed, "speaking of cocks! We must go see the one in the Great Hall!" And with a few hands flicks from Harry both boys were dressed and out the bedroom door before Draco had anytime to protest.

"I assume you are referring to the Head Master?" Draco asked in a voice that clearly told Harry he would rather go back into the bedroom than watch Dumbledore be attacked by bees again, or whatever it was Harry was planning.

Harry flashed him a playful smirk, "but of course!"

- - - - - - - - - - - HD FW HD - - - - - - - - - - -

Halfway through dinner Harry was about to burst, 'just a little bit longer,' he thought as he mentally cackled in malicious pleasure; not that anyone could tell there was something different about him, with a perfect mask firmly placed over his features he waited in anticipation.

"Are you sure you did it right," Draco asked quietly, "because I have yet to see for what reason I had to be subjected to what could only be the filthiest place on earth."

Harry smiled mischievously, "just a bit longer Squishy," Draco scowled at the name, Harry smirked, "only a few minutes now."

True to his words a mere two minutes later an ear shattering crowing filled the Great Hall at the same moment the head table was covered in different colored feathers. The entire student body gazed up at the head table in stunned silence where, when the feathers had settled, there stood a giant rooster tall and proud with his green, red, and white feathers gleaming pompously, and his head bobbing back and forth showing off the bright red comb and wattle.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!" Crowed the Head Master, efficiently shattering the silence.

All four house tables burst into roaring laughter as the rooster Dumbledore hopped onto the head table and began pecking at the food as teachers looked on in utter disbelief. The laughter tripled when Professor Flitwick tried to restrain the rooster; only succeeding in scaring the bird and sending it running around the room screeching, the teachers all bolting from their chairs to chase him down.

Well almost all the teachers. Severus, who was not going to do something so idiotic as run after poultry, refused to leave his seat but was watching the spectacle in barely concealed amusement. Remus was currently dying of laughter on the floor and couldn't even hope to stand. Sirius however was more than willing to run after the squawking Head Master shooting off spells left and right that only seemed to increase the bird's frenzy.

The crowning moment came when Remus Lupin had finally managed to pull himself up off the floor, only to watch as the giant rooster sprinted past again screeching to high heavens, doubling over in laughter and pounding his fist on the table the professor yelled out louder than intended, "now _that_ Severus is a six foot cock."


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: A Gathering and Sla

Draco: What is it? (poke, poke)

NK: Stop poking at my muse damn it! I've only just recently rescued the poor thing and here you are poking it with a stick!

Draco: (poke)

NK: (pulls blob like muse into arms) And you wonder why I torture you.

Chapter Twenty-One: A Gathering and Slavery

Wrapped within the darkness provided by a blacken sky wraith like shadows glide throughout a stone structure. Odd behaviors of recent had not gone unnoticed by the many eyes caged within dampen walls. Whispers began to cultivate steadily in the cold darkness of Azkaban until the once silence fortress seemly came alive with the hiss of serpents. In one particular dark corridor, individually lining the walls behind magically enhanced steel bars was none other than the elite of the Dark Lord Voldemort's army.

Dark eyes watched as a dementor passed down the corridor, "curious, is it not my brother," Rabastan Lestrange asked his brother, who was kept in the cell next to him, as his eyes remained riveted on the skeletal being.

"It is indeed," came the raspy reply of Rodolphus Lestrange, "the creatures rarely come to our sector yet in these last few days we've seen them every hour without being effected." Rodophus turned his eyes to his wife across the way.

Bellatrix was biting down hard on her upturned palm as her insane eyes watched the phantom disappear from view, a trail of blood dripped down her arm as her eyes shifted towards her husband. "I see your excited my love," Rodolphus stated huskily as he licked his cracked lips.

Bella's face lightened in manic glee as she lapped the blood from her wound, her eyes darting back and forth between the two brothers, "death flies tonight," she said quietly, blood staining her lower lip, "we are to become one again. Burnt, decaying flesh to flawless white. The true color of death."

Rodolphus moved to his right cell bars and reach through them to trail his fingers through his younger brother's oil matted hair, "are you ready my brother?"

"To follow you and death? Always," Rabastan replied, smiling like a lunatic in an insane asylum.

Pleased with his brother's response Rodolphus slowly moved his head towards his brother with a cruel smile on his lip but stopped his advance to look at his cell door when a click echoed through the stony room. Soft chuckles were heard as fifteen Death Eaters within the level 10 top security corridor of Azkaban prison threw their cell doors open and leisurely walked out into the main holding where many other Death Eaters had already gathered. A tall Death Eater who looked nothing more than skin and bone strode purposefully away from the group of elites and up to a single dementor who hovered silently.

"What are we to do," the Dark Lord's general named Jugson demanded with a snarl.

**Stand in a tight circle**, a voice commanded in all of the Death Eater's minds, **and do not speak or move as we prepare for our collective departure**.

Once the Death Eaters formed a circle in the large courtyard a high pitched shrieking sound ricocheted off the stone, soon followed by dozens of dementors pouring out of the shadows like water from a glass. Not once did any of the Death Eaters flinch as the dilapidated monsters flowed towards them, nor were they startled as the creatures took up a banshee like incantation. In fact the only trouble currently plaguing the mass of Death Eaters was the maniacal laughter that was threatening to burst from their chests as the taste of freedom settled on their tongues.

Rodolphus wrapped his large hands around his wife's and brother's neck and began to squeeze when he noticed how dangerously close they were to voicing their glee. Two sets of wild eyes trained onto him with evil smiles but he paid them no mind as the final spell was cast. Darkness engulfed the courtyard.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback was standing next to his lord as he impatiently waited for his pack to appear, he snarled as another minute passed with no results from those disgusting creatures that smelt of graveyard and month old meat.

"Calm yourself Greyback," Lord Voldemort hissed smoothly as he ran his fingers over his familiar's scales, silently amused with the werewolf's behavior.

"Forgive me my Lord," Fenrir asked as he tilted his neck slightly to the side, bearing his throat to his master.

Voldemort shifted his eyes to gaze at the naked werewolf's throat but didn't bother responding as he felt a shift in the magic around them. A cruel smile bearing his serpent like fangs was exposed as the clearing they were standing in was suddenly filled with Death Eaters and dementors. The Dark Lord Voldemort paused for a moment, allowing his minions to orient themselves before letting his presence be known.

"Welcome my followers," Voldemort stated, his voice magically finding the ears of all those gathered, "to the beginning of the end." His proclamation caused a volcanic eruption of sound. Thunderous cheers, screams, roars and howls filled the night sky as chaotic magic burst from the once magically suppressed bodies. Human Death Eaters surged forward to kiss the hem of their master's robe, groveling at the feet of their beloved savior, while their wolf counterparts ripped the clothing from of their bodies and loped to their alpha, beyond content as they licked, scratched and gently bit at his already nude form.

The dementors choose to fade into the shadows of the surrounding trees; there was still work to be done.

* * *

A soft snickering sound escaped Draco's lips as a tanned face scrunched up and sneezed. A few moments later he watched as a tanned hand sluggishly batted away the feather Draco was using to continually tickle Harry's pointed chin. When the tickling sensation refused to leave Harry sleepily turned his face to the side in an effort to escape. Draco stopped for a few seconds and watched as Harry's lips twitched upwards, followed by a content sigh. After he felt the sleeping boy had enough of a reprieve the large red feather moved forward again to lightly tap on Harry's exposed cheek, causing the beautiful boy to try and bat the evil thing away once again.

Not to be deterred the feather began attacking the unsuspecting nose, causing the sleeping Harry to scrunch his face up in an adorably childish way and huff. Draco continued the assault receiving a range of entertaining results from Harry but had to bite his lip to stop his laughter from escaping when he trailed the feather across the victim's forehead, which resulted in Harry rolling over to burrow his head under the pillow as an extremely unmanly whine filled the air.

"Ohhhh Harry," Draco sang as he began tapping the only skin left exposed, the back of Harry's neck.

"Go away," Harry mumbled as his hand tried to destroy Draco's weapon. Snickering, Draco continued to tickle Harry with the feather until the submissive finally gave up. After throwing a small hissy fit, involving a few curses and thrashing under the covers, Harry tried to bring himself into awareness. "For the love of Merlin," the raven hair boy growled as he threw a pillow at the snickering Draco, "stop that now!"

The blond Slytherin grinned as Harry's eyes finally focused on the feather he was holding. "Oh good Godric," Harry sputtered, "Please tell me that is not one of Dumblecock's feathers."

"Why, as a matter of fact it is," the silver eyed boy replied, brushing the feather across Harry's lips. Harry pushed Draco off of his bed in retaliation.

"That is so disgusting! Ugh, you're still touching it! Gah! Don't put it on my bed damn it!" Harry went to reach out and throw the feather in the trash but thought the better of it as Draco started a half laugh half snicker from his position on the floor.

"Don't fret princess," he said as he stood next to the bed, grabbing the feather to start harassing a completely grossed out Harry, "I cast multiple spells to make sure the feather was clean."

Harry hit the feather away from his face as he got out of bed, "away with you foul demon," he muttered in irritation. Grabbing the necessary items from his truck he turned towards the bathroom, ignoring Draco's snickering as he readied himself for the day. With his morning ritual completed, just as the other occupants of the dormitory were starting to stir, he turned his piercing emerald eyes to Draco.

"Alright slave," Harry addressed the blond sprawled upon his bed, the feather no where to been seen, "since you're here you might as well get a head start on you're latest task." Draco grunted as Harry's school bag landed heavily on his stomach, "chop chop ferret face."

A blond eyebrow rose in response, "and what exactly will I be doing?" asked the cultured voice.

"You, my dearest, will be carrying my bags for me today. But first," Harry swiftly pulled out his wand and fired a spell at Draco before the blond boy could respond. A playful smile lit Harry's face as he watched Draco inspect his electric blue hair with a grimace on his lips, "if it makes you feel any better I made sure to have your eye brows match."

"How thoughtful of you," Draco replied with a look of what could only be described as constipation gracing his features.

"I thought so," Harry replied with a smirk.

Bearing his punishment like a Malfoy on the outside, while whining like child on the inside, Draco pulled both of their school bags onto his shoulder and then lower into a mock bow towards the smirking submissive, "after you my liege."

Harry laughed but did lead the way to breakfast. The raven haired boy tried to engage in conversation with Draco a few times but had to give it up as a lost cause, the blue haired boy was far to busy sulking.

To Harry's great amusement most of the teachers as well as a few students were already seated for breakfast. Sirius provided the best response to Draco's hair with his barking laughter unabashedly filling the hall the second the ice prince came into full view.

Draco, pretending that no one else existed besides Harry, sat down next to his submissive and began piling food on his plate. He glanced at Harry when said boy sat unmoving, "is there something you needed?"

"Your plate looks delicious," Harry smiled innocently, "give it to me."

"You're serious aren't you," silvery blue eyes looked towards the ceiling for some sort of divine guidance as he pushed his plate towards Harry. "Is there anything else you'd like," the veela asked sarcastically as he started piling food onto his new plate, "shall I feed you as well?"

Draco snickered, having amused himself, until he noticed the abnormally large grin on Harry's face, "well if you insist," the green-eyes danced in reply as he handed his fork to Draco. With one last longing look at his food Draco took the fork from Harry's hand and began feeding him.

Harry, being who he is, took this opportunity to gush over how incredibly delicious the food is. Appreciative moans and humming drew Draco's attention to Harry's soft kissable lips. A pink tongue darted from Harry's mouth in time to catch the syrup dripping off his lower lip; he noticed when the silvery blue eyes shifted more towards silver. "See something you like Draco?" Harry asked coyly.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "you're doing this on purpose," he accused as shifted he uncomfortably.

"Punishment, remember?" Harry drawled as he licked the sausage bit on the fork before he took it into his mouth, chewing very slowly while moaning before he swallowed.

The tightening in Draco's pants had him wishing he wore a less form fitting pair of trousers, "I'm not going to like today am I?"

Harry's eyes lighted in mischief, "probably not."

It took until the entire hall was filled with chattering students for Harry to finish his plate. Unlucky for Draco the Gryffindor table was next to the Slytherin one this morning, allowing them full view of his new hair color and plenty of ammunition to annoy Draco by making him the butt of their jokes.

"Not even bonded and he's already whipped," Gideon cracked as Draco glared at him, "just give Harry another couple weeks and Malfoy will be more compliant than a house elf." The surrounding Gryffindors as well as a few of the Slytherins had a good laugh at that one.

Everyone was interrupted as the great hall was suddenly filled with the screeching owls. Draco paid the owl delivering his newspaper but handed the paper over to Harry so he could go back to eating his breakfast. A moment later the hall was filled with gasps.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"All of the Death Eaters and dementors are missing from Azkaban," Harry answered.

Draco snatched the paper from Harry and laid it down on the table so he could read the article as well, "I know Sev told us Voldemort had returned but I wasn't expecting him to act so soon."

Once the noise level of the hall had turned deafening the Headmaster Dumbledore stood and made a speech, reassuring the students that classes at Hogwarts would not be effected as the castle was completely secured whereas trips to Hogsmeade would be indefinitely postponed.

"Do you think Hogwarts is secure enough to keep out Voldemort?" Lida asked everyone as they walked to double potions.

"Well," Hermione began, "the castle and the wards follow the will of the current headmaster. So all Dumbledore would have to do is ask it of Hogwarts and it will be done."

"What she means to say is that we are at the mercy of the Headmaster," Draco clarified with a sneer.

The group entered the dark classroom where Professor Snape was already waiting behind his desk, his worried expression was hidden behind a cool mask as the students filled the room. Both Harry and Draco shot him a concerned glance but he shook his head and began lecturing about the next stage of the taste enhancing potion they were still working on.

Harry, taking full advantage of Draco, had the blue hair boy set up his cauldron and the fire, placing any other necessary items neatly off to the side, followed by Draco fetching all the ingredients. Harry patted him on the head when he returned and gave him a, "good boy," Draco simply glared and continue his task. Smiling cheerfully as he watched Draco open all the potion containers Harry was very tempted to have Draco do something mildly humiliating but thought the better of it when he remembered that Snape would probably use him as a potions tester if he were to hurt his precious god son.

"Is there anything you need to do for your free period Draco?" Harry asked while Draco cleaned up both of their potions stations.

"Just a bit of reading," he replied, "you?"

"Same here, want to go to the Slytherin common room?"

"Why not go to my room?" Draco purred.

"Because it's your room," Harry purred right back.

'He is so much fun to tease,' Harry thought as he pulled Draco out the classroom and into Slytherin territory once both of their bags were on his shoulder. "Now don't be like that Draco, you'll be touching some skin soon enough," Harry said, trying for a sexy voice.

"Really," Draco replied with a bit of triumph coloring his voice, "you kinky little minx. Are you going to order me to pleasure you?"

Harry blushed slightly, 'I can't believe he can say all that with a straight face, the prat.' He mentally giggled, 'might as well play along.'

"Actually I am," Harry whispered, saying nothing more as they neared the common room entrance.

Draco was just about to whisper the password when a small explosion erupted behind them, the magical surge throwing them into the wall. Regaining their balance the two Slytherins jumped into a defensive position with wands raised, Draco moving to stand slightly in front of Harry as bits of burning magic fell down around them.

"Who's there," Draco demanded, placing both school bags near to entrance, once the last of the burning magic hit the stone floor. The shadows dancing by the torch light was the only movement in the hallway as Draco was answered by his own echo.

"Don't," Harry hissed as the veela took a step towards the flickering darkness. The dominant paid no attention to the warning as he stalked down the hallway in search of the spell caster. When the now platinum eyed boy was ten steps away a low muttering was heard, immediately followed by a roaring wind rushing down the corridor. Draco cursed loudly as the magically lit torches were snuffed out.

"Draco?" Harry's voice called out to the darkness. When Draco didn't answer right away Harry willed magic into his hand to light the area, "Draco?" He called louder this time when he was unable to locate Draco within the lighted area.

Harry started slowly walking forwards, left hand with the light orb held out front while his right hand held his wand at the ready. Straining his ears for the any hints to Draco's where about Harry damn near screamed when all of sudden Draco was standing right in front of him, eyes glowing eerily.

"What the hell Draco?!" Harry shouted as he calmed his racing heart.

"Shhhh," Draco hushed him, his gleaming eyes still scanning the surrounding darkness, "who ever did this is still in the shadows. He had me by the throat, so I couldn't answer you, but I managed to throw the attacker off me. Unfortunately I wasn't able to break any bones before I lost track of them." He paused in thinking, "the odd part is that I can't smell the son of a bitch. It's as if it not really there."

"We should go to the common room," Harry suggested nervously, watching as the shadows seemed to try and crawl into the light his orb was giving off.

Before Draco could reply another spell exploded, throwing both boys down onto the ground. Concentration broken by the spell Harry's light orb blink out of existence, he was about to call another one to him when a hand grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall. The phantom knocked the wand from Harry's hand just before the struggling submissive was able utter a spell.

Harry managed to crock out a "Draco, help," as the hand tightened and held him a foot above the ground, a long tongue trailing saliva across his firmly shut lips.

Hearing Harry's plea was enough for Draco's inner veela to take over. Veela's fire lit the torches and danced at his feet as his eye trained on the black shadowy phantom that continued to hold a thrashing Harry against the wall. An ear shattering screech echoed throughout the hallway as Draco reached out his talons and ripped the shadow away from Harry, leaving the gasping boy to fall to the ground.

In his fury Draco tore at the shadow, causing blood to splash on the ground but before the shadow took on a more solid form it was able to push away from Draco and disappear into the shadows of the ceiling.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked as he looked into the shadows.

"I'm not sure, here," Draco held out his still bloody hand, "let's get to the entrance."

"Is it safe to say the password?" Harry asked unsure.

"Wait a moment," Draco said and then began firing spells down the hallway. When nothing happened Draco whispered the password and walked into the Slytherin common room. "Whoever that was shouldn't have been able to hear the password. If they were close they would've been hit by one of my spells."

Sighing Harry plopped down on the nearest couch in a surprising empty common room, "so, you still up for a little skin?"

Draco took a moment to clean the blood from his hands before he sat next to Harry, trying to pull the beautiful submissive onto his lap, "what is it you command?" Draco queried huskily.

Harry smiled, reached over to pull off his shoes and socks and laid down on the couch with his feet propped up on the confused dominant's lap.

"You're kidding right?" Draco said in disbelief as toes wiggled on his lap.

"Nope," Harry chirped, throwing a bottle of lotion that was conveniently in his bag at Draco, "if it makes you feel better this really is going to be a pleasurable experience for me."

"Anything for you my love," Draco said sarcastically as he poured lotion onto his hand.

"Not love," Harry purred, closing his eyes as Draco massaged his feet, "Master."

* * *

Hunched over his Ancient Runes text Draco focused on the assignment his professor had assigned that day, well technically he would be focusing on the assignment if Brimstone hadn't curled herself on top of his book and stared at him.

"Must you be right there," Draco asked, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Harry put you up to this didn't he?" Brimstone shifted slightly, covering more of the text.

Draco sighed again as ran his fingers through his hair, "is there anything I can bribe you with that would tempt you into moving," Draco questioned hopefully, his eye brow twitched as he looked at her, 'is she smiling?'

The pale boy was distracted as a knocking came from his entryway. Curious as to who would be knocking this late, and having his wand at the ready just in case, Draco opened the portrait.

"Good evening Draco," Harry cooed, dressed in causal clothes with Shasa wrapped around his neck, "are you busy at the moment?"

Draco was very tempted to roll his eyes but refrained, "not at the present. But I suspect you knew that."

Harry grinned mischievously, "Since you're free I'd like to take a walk with you if you don't mind. Also, you should bring Brimstone."

A blue eyebrow rose in question but said nothing. Draco wrapped Brimstone around his neck and grabbed his cloak before leaving with Harry. The pair of Slytherins had to stealthy traverse the castle since it was late enough at night that not even the head boy could talk a passing teacher into believing that he was doing a round.

The boys squished together behind a statue when a pair of ghosts floated towards them, Draco took the provided opportunity to grope Harry's arse.

"Hands off prat," Harry hissed, he could still see the ghosts floating down the hall.

"Your arse fell into my hands, they squeezed out of reflex," the smirking Slytherin stated.

Cursing his bad luck when the ghosts decided to stop and chat with yet another ghost at the end of the hall Harry pinched Draco's wandering hands, "now is not the time, and it is most definitely not the place."

Draco smiled, a very small smile, as he pulled Harry into him, "it's too bad Shasa and Brimstone are with us. We could have a hallway quickie," he whispered while he fondled Harry's chest.

"I already told you," Harry mumbled, pinching the wandering hands whenever possible, "they are our protection from shadow creature thingy." Too busy kissing the tanned neck to respond Draco simple hummed in acknowledgement.

It took 20 more minutes to get to the final destination between evading Mr. Flich, Mrs. Noris and the poltergeist peeves. Not the Draco minded of course, every time they rushed to a dark corner the dominants hands and lips starting attacking the trapped submissive.

"So tell me exactly why we are standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch in the middle of the night?"

Harry's evil smile returned, he gently took Brimstone from Draco's neck and sat down Indian style on the grass, "Strip."

"What?" Draco asked deadpanned.

"I said strip," Harry's smile looked far to evil to be on his angelic face.

Grumbling, Draco took off his clothes layer by layer until he was once again standing naked in front of Harry, "you're not going to turn me into a ferret again are you?"

Tilting his head to the side Harry pretended to ponder the question, "tempting, tempting. But I think having you run nekked around the quidditch pitch ten times while singing the school's anthem will be more than enough for me tonight."

Draco stood staring at Harry for a moment before he decided that the sooner he did what Harry asked the sooner it would all be over with. He could try to oblivate himself later.

Harry wolf whistled at Draco's very, very sculpted body as he took off running, "sweet Salazar," he shouted, "can I try and bounce a galleon off that arse?" Draco responded by starting to sing the school's song. The next time Draco ran by Harry tried to swat him on the arse but Draco out maneuvered him while speeding up. On the fourth lap Harry managed to sneakily take a picture of Draco, the sweat starting to drip down his body, 'and this picture I shall name The Streaking Dragon,' Harry though as he watched the creamy drearier flex and relax with each stride, 'mmmmmm.'

Tuesday ended perfectly with a pale skinned, blue haired boy running laps while singing as a raven haired boy came dangerously close to wetting himself because he was laughing so hard.

* * *

NK: More to come very soon! Please forgive any mistakes! If you let me know about them I'll make sure to fix 'em . 


End file.
